Kamichama Karin DOKI!
by xKeii
Summary: <html><head></head>Yoru is the new goddess in Tokyo, and befriends Karin. Together, they fight off the new enemies, and get involved into various adventures! JinxOC KxK LEMON!</html>
1. Yoru's Arrival!

**Chapter one**; Arriving at Kujyou's residence and meeting Jin Kuga, da-Shii~!

"_Hello! Today we will start with our favorite pop-idol: Jin Kuga!" _

"Not him again…" moaned a girl. She put her head in her hands and groaned.

"Huh? What is wrong?" asked a girl with dirty-blonde hair and emerald eyes.

"Huh? Oh! N-Nothing! Absolutely nothing!" said the girl nervous and waved her hands in front of her.

"No… There is something wrong! Anyways, my name is Hanazono Karin!" said Karin and giggled.

"… My name is Akemi Yoru . But, I can't tell you here. Shall we go to your house?" asked Yoru .

"Why not yours?" asked Karin. Yoru immediately stopped with walking. Her bangs shadowed her eyes.

"My house was burned down…" whispered Yoru . A tear fell on the ground. "And my parents, my sister and brother are dead…"

"Oh! I am so sorry for asking Yoru -chan!" said Karin and hugged Yoru . "You know what, you can live with me! But you have to survive with the big evil Kazune …" said Karin but laughed after what she said. She grabbed the hand of Yoru and started running to her house.

"KAZUNE-KUN! COME DOWN!"

"Shut up, I am studying!"

"Who is Kazune?" asked Yoru .

"It's a chauvinist, sexist and the WORST pig in the world. Watch" said Karin. "Kazune-kun~! I want to show you something in the bathroom~! Wine, candle-light, just the two of us…" Yoru stood there with a 'omg' look on her face.

"WAIT THERE KARIN! I'LL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE!" They heard Kazune run down the stairs and heard him fall.

"Kazune-kun!" Karin yelled and ran to him. He rubbed his head.

"Who is that?" asked Kazune.

"My name is Akemi Yoru ," said Yoru . "I am going to live here" said Yoru and sat down.

"I don't even know-"

"Have you heard about the big fire in Kyoto?"

"Uhh… Yes?"

"That was my house that was burned down. Let me live here? Please?" asked Yoru with puppy eyes. Kazune opened his mouth to say 'no' but then Karin glared to him.

"Okay. But I tell you-"

"THANK YOU!" Yoru ran to Yoru and hugged him.

"-the rules…" finished Yoru .

"Well, I gotta begin making the dinner. You two: Talk" said Karin with a devilish grin. Yoru nodded and Kazune gulped.

"Come, Akemi-san. I'll bring you to my study room, okay? Do you want something to drink?" asked Kazune.

"Nope, thanks though" Yoru's eye fell on a shining brown glowing ring. Kazune grabbed Yoru 's hand and inspected her ring. "W-What are you doing?" asked Yoru and blushed.

"This ring… Where'd you get that ring?" asked Kazune seriously.

"I-I got it from my grandmother who died… I don't know when she died. But she has a good taste for the Middle Ages" said Yoru . "Why?"

"Your ring… You can transform into a goddess. If I can lend your ring for a moment, I can do research. Okay?" asked Kazune.

"Wait… Akemi Yoru , the clumsy, stupid AND trick master IS a goddess? How bad-ass can I be?" said Yoru and pumped her fist into the air.

"Don't get too excited. I have to do research, to find out what kind of god you are" said Kazune. Yoru nodded and slipped her ring of her finger and gave it to Kazune.

"Okay. Thank-"

"Kazune-kun!" yelled a boy's voice.

"Why is everybody interrupting me…? Wait, what! Nishikiori!"

"Hello, Kazune-kun! Did you already did something with Karin this Thursday?" asked the boy.

"Nice to meet you too!" said Yoru in a sarcastic voice.

"Ah! Excuse me! My name is Nishikiori Michiru, but everybody calls me Micchi" said Micchi.

"My name is Akemi Yoru, just call me Yoru"

"Yoru-chan sounds cute!" said Micchi. Yoru blushed and turned around.

"Now, get out you two. I have to do research…" said Kazune and pushed Yoru and Micchi both out.

"Did you found another god or goddess?" asked Micchi.

"Yes, ask her yourself" said Kazune and nodded towards Yoru. Yoru pointed to herself and blushed again.

"Come, Yoru-chan!" said Micchi and brought her back to the living room.

"How do you know about the god and goddesses?" asked Yoru. Micchi looked at her and smiled.

"I am also a god. Do you know about Greek gods and goddesses? Do you believe in it?" asked Micchi and sat down on the couch.

"Yes, I was told to believe in it. And I do believe in it. Why?"

"My god-form is Neptune. Kazune-kun's is Uranus/Apollo" answered Micchi. Then, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it. You stay here. I'll be right back" said Micchi and walked towards the door.

"So, I am a goddess, huh? It's actually… Awesome. And this house, it's great! At least I don't get annoyed by some sister that I had…"

"Yoru-chan! Look who here is! Another god!" said Micchi as he walked happily.

"Yoru-chan? Is it a girl?" asks another boy behind Micchi. Yoru blushes as he walks in.

"Yes! It is a new goddess!" said Micchi and sat down on the couch. The boy sits next to Yoru and smiles.

"And what is your name?" asks the boy.

"A-Akemi Yoru …" said Yoru and blushes.

"My name is… Ah. You should know me already: Jin Kuga!" said Jin.

"What?" yelled Yoru with widened eyes.

"Ah. Another fan…"

"You… You think I am a fan of yours? I am watching the whole time TV because I love it. But every time I go to some Idol program, I see: JIN KUGA!" yelled Yoru with anger.

"It's not MY fault that I am famous!" yelled Jin back.

"Yes you CAN! You should've stayed just a normal person!"

"You know NOTHING about my life! The reason why I've become famous is because my father thought I was a burden!" yelled Jin with watery eyes. Yoru stayed quiet after that.

"What happed? Jin-kun!" Karin said when she walked into the room.

"Ah, my goddess!" Jin said and smiled.

"Jin-kun, Yoru-chan, what happed? I heard you two yell?" said Karin and looked at the two. Yoru and Jin shook their head.

"They had a fight" Micchi said. Karin shook her head.

"You two are… Unbelievable…" said Karin and sighed.

"That's what I say when you and Kazune-kun have a fight. You know, when I said to you that you and Kazune-kun looked like a married couple, that was true. But Jin and Yoru-chan look like a married couple…" said Micchi and folded his arms.

"What?" Jin and Yoru yelled at the same time. They both blushed and glared at each other.

"Akemi-san, I did a little research. It looks like you're a helper AND wife of Hades. Kuga…" said Kazune as he walked in and groaned the last part. He gave the ring back to Yoru .

"What is the goddess' name?" asked Yoru and slipped back her ring on her finger.

"Your goddess is Astrapi. The goddess of lightning and thunder" answered Kazune.

"Ah… I always loved her…" said Yoru. Suddenly, Jin laughed. Yoru glared at Jin. "What?"

"Kujyou said that Astrapi is the helper and wife of Hades! Wait… wife?" yelled Jin at the last part.

"What is wrong with that?" asked Kazune and smirked.

"She! She isn't a type to be a WIFE. More a monster" said Jin. Yoru groaned and punched Jin in the face.

"That's what you get for calling me a monster…" said Yoru. She walked to Karin and smiled. "Can you show me a room?" asked Yoru and smiled innocently.

"Ah, yes! I forgot. Please follow me" said Karin and grabbed the hand of Yoru and ran upstairs.

"You like her, don't you?" asked Micchi to Jin. Kazune looked at Jin while he nodded.

"She isn't like Karin. Neither like all the fans out there. She is… Different. And she has a good taste for clothes" said Jin and nodded with confidence.

"Ugh. There you go again…" groaned Kazune.

"Here is your room, Yoru!" said Karin and led her in the room.

"Wow! It's my color!" said Yoru and laughed.

"Your favorite color is blue?" asked Karin.

"Nope. ICE-blue" grind Yoru . Karin laughed and sat down on the bed.

"Well, I have to finish dinner. I call you when it's ready, okay?" asked Karin. Yoru nodded and Karin walked out. She shut the door.

"I think I go take a shower" said Yoru. "Shit. I don't even have clothes… I can lend some of Karin's" Yoru said and ran downstairs. "Karin-chan, can I lend some of your clothes?" asked Yoru . Karin nodded and told her where her room was. "Okay, thanks!" said Yoru and ran back upstairs.

"I think I am gonna take a shower" said Jin and also walked upstairs.

"He is up to a plan, huh?" asked Micchi to Kazune. Kazune only nodded.

"Let's see… This dress looks very nice…" said Yoru and walked to the bathroom. She took a shower and walked out. She didn't look and walked into a random room. She opened her eyes and blushed madly. She saw Jin shirtless.

"Ah, Yoru . Why did you come to my room?" asked Jin with a smirk.

"I-I… U-Umm…." stammered Yoru .

"Cat got your tongue?" Jin said and walked to Yoru . Yoru walked back but fell on the ground. She hit the wall with her back. Jin kneeled down and lead towards Yoru , between her legs.

"S-Stop…"

"What? You don't like it?" asked Jin. He lead more towards her face. Yoru felt Jin's breath on her and gulped.

"Stop… it…"

"I'll make you like it…" said Jin and kissed Yoru . Yoru widened her eyes. She then shut her eyes. Jin grabbed the side of her head and kissed her back. Yoru threw her arms around Jin. Then, they stopped for air.

"Wait… Did that just happened?" asked Yoru . Jin suddenly laughed and nodded.

"Yoru , I got a nice view…" Jin said and pointed towards her legs. Yoru looked down and blushed.

"White, huh? Nice. But I prefer black" said Jin and lifted up Yoru. Jin then took a look at her. His mouth fell open at the sight. She was standing by the window, so the light behind her made her look like some goddess.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" asked Yoru .

"N-No… You… You are my goddess!" said Jin and kneeled down before Yoru and grabbed her hand. He gave a soft kiss on her hand which send chills down her spine.

"Your goddess?" asked Yoru . She frowned and took back her hand.

"Yes. My goddess" Jin winked at Yoru and blushed. Yoru tried to walk towards Jin to give him a punch, but she fell, which let her fall on top of Jin. They both blushed, but couldn't move.

"Oi, Kuga… What did you wanna have for-" said Kazune as he came in the room. He immediately stopped with walking and talking. "S-Sorry for… Uh… Interrupting your… Yeah, I think I'll go now"

"Kazune-kun! It's not what you think! I fell on top of him!" said Yoru. Kazune looked at her and smiled.

"I understand it completely" said Kazune and walked back downstairs.

"Stupid floor" said Yoru and kicked the floor. Jin looked at her.

"What?"

"I said 'Stupid floor'" said Yoru . Jin only laughed. Yoru blushed, but then remembered something. "I still hate you" she said and walked out, but stopped. She walked to Jin and leaned towards him. She whispered in his ear: "But you look better without shirt…" She then walked out. Jin smirked and winked towards Yoru .

"Geez… He is hard to handle…" said Yoru and walked to her room, which was next to Jin's.

"Yoru -chan! Jin-kun! Time to eat!" Karin yelled.

"Geez… I just laid down, and then I have to eat!" said Yoru . Jin opened her door.

"You come?" asked Jin. Yoru nodded and grabbed the hand of Jin.

"Ah, there are you two!" said Karin and put down the food on the table.

"Karin, are you sure it's safe? We have a we member…" said Kazune.

"Kazune-kun! You are so mean!" said Karin and slapped him playfully. Kazune laughed.

"Itedakimasu!" everyone said in unison.

"Where is Hime by the way?" asked Micchi.

"She is with Miyon out for the next 4 months" answered Kazune.

"Why?" asked Jin.

"She is having a photo competition or something…" said Karin. When they were ready, Kazune and Micchi helped Karin do the dishes. So Jin and Yoru were the only ones

"So, Yoru . What is your hobby?" asked Jin randomly. Yoru looked at him and thought.

"Uhm… Singing, drawing, painting, fighting…" said Yoru .

"Ah. You love singing, huh? If you can sing good, we can make a album" said Jin.

"No way" answered Yoru .

"So fast…" said Jin and sweat-dropped. "Do you want to have kids when you're older?" asked Jin.

"What is that kind of question?" asked Yoru . "But yes. I want to have two girls, nano-desu~!" said Yoru .

"Nano-desu?"

"Don't steal it!" yelled Yoru .

"S-Sorry…" Jin said.

"It's okay. I hate it when people steal my quotes!" said Yoru and smiled. Jin blushed.

"But I didn't…" said Jin and sweat-dropped.

"Ah, okay" Yoru nodded. She poured something in her glass, then drank it. Jin looked carefully at the glass, but shrugged. Suddenly, Yoru stopped with drinking and giggled. "You come, Jin-chan?" giggled Yoru and grabbed his hand and ran upstairs. Jin looked suspicious at her. When they came into the room, she threw Jin on her bed.

"Yoru ? What are you doing?" asked Jin. Yoru giggled and sat on Jin's lap. Jin blushed and tried to push off Yoru , but did not help.

"I like you~!" purred Yoru . Jin shook his head and tilted Yoru off of him. He walked to the bathroom and came back with a glass of water.

"Drink it" he said and sat beside her. Yoru drank the water and coughed. She immediately got an headache.

"Jin? What happed?" asked Yoru . She looked at him suspicious.

"Yoru , you were drunk, don't you know? You're like Kujyou…" said Jin. Yoru groaned and slapped Jin playfully. "We're going to talk further. Yoru , tell me more about yourself" said Jin and looked at Yoru .

"Uhm… My friends says that I am good at singing, drawing, painting, making arguments, convincing someone, fighting…" said Yoru. Jin nodded.

"Are you two still talking? Geez…" said Karin when she came into the room. Kazune and Micchi followed.

"He wanted to know something about me…" said Yoru. Karin looked suspicious at the sight Yoru blushed.

"Hmm… Okay, then…" Karin sighed and sat down.

"Yoru -chan, tell us about yourself?" asked Micchi. Yoru slapped her forehead, but sighed and gave up.

"Wait a minute…" said Yoru and ran to the hall. She came back with a ice-blue bag and grabbed a paper.

"What's that?" asked Karin. Yoru showed it to Karin.

"Some kind of boy gave me this paper. Before that all, I didn't know anything about myself because of the fire. But, the boy looked familiar…" said Yoru and put her finger on her cheek.

"Did the boy said anything to you?" asked Micchi. Yoru looked at him and shrugged.

"He only said: My name is Thavmamoira… And gave me the paper, then walked away…" said Yoru . Karin coughed and started reading what was on the paper.

"Name: Akemi Yoru  
>Age: 12<br>Nationality: Japanese.  
>Hometown: Tokyo.<br>Current Residence: Kujyou.  
>Occupation: No.<br>Income: No.  
>TalentsSkills: Singing, drawing, painting, making arguments, convince someone, fighting.  
>Salary: No.<br>Birth: October, the 14th.  
>Siblings (describe relationship): Akemi Yoru ho, Akemi Kaito.<br>Grandparents (describe relationship): Akemi Madoka.  
>Grandchildren (describe relationship): Akemi Hifumi, Akemi Sato.<br>Height: 155 cm.  
>Weight: 50 kg.<br>Race: Female.  
>Eye Color: Brown<br>Hair Color: brown  
>Skin color: Medium<br>How does he/she dress? Style like Jin Kuga.  
>Habits: <em>(smoking, drinking etc.)<em> Drinking.  
>Health: Most of the time good, but sometimes bad.<br>Hobbies: Singing, drawing, painting, fighting.  
>Favorite Sayings: Nano-desu, Nipah <em>(when happy)<em>  
>Educational Background: Not very good at Math.<br>Intelligence Level: Higher than 200.  
>Any Mental Illness? Yandere and has the Savant Syndrome.<br>Character's long-term goals in life: Be happy.  
>How does Character see himselfherself? Strong, if she keeps going on.  
>How does Character believe heshe is perceived by others? She doesn't believe she was ever loved by anyone, always been alone.  
>How self-confident is the character? Not very confident, but always stays happy.<br>What would most embarrass this character? Talking about sexuality.  
>Weaknesses: Can't deal with loneliness and being left alone by Kazune, Karin, Micchi or Jin, when she drinks alcohol, she is in no time drunk.<br>How does the character deal with anger? Can get aggressive and already killed someone in her life.  
>With sadness? She cries and smashes things around her, she tries to kill everyone.<br>With conflict? Annoyed or mad.  
>With change? Disturbed.<br>With loss? Sad and lonely.  
>What does the character want out of life? Be loved by everyone.<br>What motivates this character? To go on with your life, no matter what happens.  
>What frightens this character? Being alone.<br>What makes this character happy? Chocolate, Kazune, Karin and Micchi and Jin.  
>Is the character judgmental of others? Yes.<br>Is the character generous or stingy? Generous.  
>Is the character generally polite or rude? Both, mostly rude.<br>Does the character believe in God? Yes, only in Greek gods.  
>What are the character's spiritual beliefs? That the Greek gods make every miracle that happens on earth.<br>Is religion or spirituality a part of this character's life? Spiritually…" told Karin. "How does he know everything about you?" asked Karin afterwards. Yoru shrugged.

"By the way, where is Kazune?" asked Yoru. Karin looked at her side and gasped.

"Kazune-kun disappeared!" yelled Karin.

"No, I didn't" said Kazune as he walked into the living room. "Ah, and thank you that you're worried about me" said Kazune and smirked, which made Karin blush.

"A-Anyways, what were you doing?" asked Karin.

"Research. Thavmamoira is the Greek god Miracle of the Fate, actually, a strong god. I know why he gave this to you. He wanted to tell the future. The three Fates, which he is the leader of, can decide what kind of Fate you get. He may be a family member of you" said Kazune. Yoru nodded.

"Whoa. Your life sounds difficult…" said Micchi. At that moment, Yoru 's bangs covered her eyes. They all gulped.

"My life is difficult. Being the youngest, always being the last…" said Yoru creepy. Jin looked at her, he knew exactly how she felt. Suddenly, a creepy smile came on Yoru 's face. "And now, I can do what I can…" she grabbed an hatchet **(A/N: Rena? Anybody?) **from her bag. She stood up and walked towards Karin.

"Do you want to die?" asked Yoru creepy. Karin's eyes widened and ran away from the couch.

"I AM A GOD!" yelled Karin and transformed to her god form. "LOVE ATTACK!" a blast came from her heart-thing. Yoru stepped aside, and the blast hit the table, which let Kazune, Micchi and Jin fell on the ground.

"My turn…" said Yoru and let her hatchet fall. "Astrapés , dó̱se mou dýnami̱ sou !" yelled Yoru .

Her hair grew longer. A black cross came on her hair. A long brown jacket with dark and light brown lining. Behind came a cross. A blue dress appeared and by her stomach, came a brown belt. By her ck, came another cross. Black fingerless gloves appeared and brown boots. Under her jacket, by her dress came a gun.

"Let's start the game, shall we?" asked Yoru and grabbed her gun from under her jacket. She pointed it to Karin and shot. A brown blast came from the gun, but Karin dodged. "Thought you dodged it? Too bad…" said Yoru . Karin looked behind and gasped. The brown blast was actually a boomerang. It hit Karin and she fell.

"Yoru ! Stop!" said Jin and stood in front of Yoru . Jin looked in her eyes carefully. Her eyes were emotionless. "Yoru ! Listen to me! The life you had is go! You are with me, remember?" asked Jin. Yoru gasped and life came back to her eyes. She fell to the ground and cried.

"I am sorry, I am sorry, I am sorry, I am sorry, I am sorry, I am sorry, I am sorry, I am sorry…" repeated Yoru . Jin kneeled down and grabbed her shoulders.

"Stop that!" said Jin. Yoru looked down in shame. She stood up and walked towards Karin, who was in Kazune's arms.

"I am sorry for what I did. I… Hate it when people begin about my life…" said Yoru. Karin smiled and gave her a hug. Yoru widened her eyes, and started to cry.


	2. I love you!

**Chapter two****; **The (_Yoru: horrible!_) date with Jin Kuga da-Shii~! 

"Whaa…" yawned Yoru. "Nya~! Yoru-kun is awake!" said Yoru to herself. She stepped out of bed with confidence, but fell flat on her face.

"Yoru, is everything okay?" came a sleepy Jin in the room. Yoru sat up and nodded.

"Nya~! Everything goes wrong when I wake up…" said Yoru with a pouted face. Jin laughed and helped Yoru up. Then, Jin walked to her desk and sat down on a chair. Yoru glared at him.

"What?" asked Jin.

"Excuse me, can't I dress- nya?" asked Yoru. Jin looked at Yoru and blushed, but then smirked.

"Yoru, what do you have a good taste for LINGERIE…" said Jin and pointed to Yoru.

"-What?" said Yoru and looked down. She blushed at how she looked like; She had a black bra, and black boxers. "A-Anyways, you liked black, right?" asked Yoru.

"Oh, you did it for me?" said Jin with a innocent face. Yoru's face became crimson red and shook her head. Jin laughed and walked out of the room.

"Pff. Bastard – nya!" huffed Yoru and dressed up in a black white striped shirt and dark blue jeans. "This looks simple…" whispered Yoru and put a white shirt above the striped shirt and a black belt. "Typical me…" Yoru answered and grabbed her ring, and a cross-necklace.

"Good morning, Yoru-chan!" said Micchi as he walked out of his room and smiled.

"'Morning, Micchi" said Yoru. She walked to Jin's room and opened the door. She again saw Jin shirtless. "Geez! Can't I just walk in your room when you're NOT half-naked?" yelled Yoru and stomped downstairs.

"What's with all the noise?" asked Karin. Micchi shrugged and pointed to Jin's room. Karin sighed and slapped her forehead. "Not again…" said Karin and ran after Yoru.

"That… That… BASTARD! He KNEW I was going to enter to eat breakfast together with him!" yelled Yoru. Karin tapped her shoulder and sweat-dropped. "Ah, Karin-chan!"

"E-Everything okay, Yoru?" asked Karin.

"What do YOU think? I am yelling all over the house by some kind of BASTARD, who KNEW that I was going to enter. So, mister-I-am-famous took out his shirt and waited for me to come!" yelled Yoru again. Karin sweat-dropped and backed off.

"A-Anyways, should we eat breakfast together? Kazune-kun is sleeping, Micchi is taking a shower and Jin is preparing something, because I saw him doing something…" said Karin.

"You know, I get the wrong idea from 'Doing something'…" said Yoru and walked to the kitchen. Karin sat down at the table and waited for the breakfast. "Done!" said Yoru and put the breakfast on table.

"What's this?" asked Karin. She pointed to the food in front of her.

"Ah, that's right… You're Japanese… Last year, I was in the Netherlands. So I kind of stole the food…" said Yoru and sweat-dropped.

"And, what kind of food is this?" asked Karin.

"It's eggs, with bread and bacon! It's delicious!" said Yoru and grabbed a piece of bread and ate it. Karin shrugged and also ate it.

"So, what do you think of Jin?" asked Karin randomly. Yoru choked and coughed.

"Him? He is a perv…" answered Yoru. Karin laughed.

"I thought that also from Kazune-kun, but he is actually nice… And a kind of cute…" blushed Karin. Yoru noticed Kazune from behind Karin. He put his finger in front of his mouth and winked. He lowered and by Karin's ear.

"Boo" said Kazune. Karin screamed and ran off. "Geez. She always runs off…" sighed Kazune.

"Did you sleep well?" asked Yoru. Kazune smiled and nodded.

"And you?" asked Kazune.

"Well… I had this dream. I saw Thavmamoira again. But this time, he was dressed like Kaito, my older brother… He said something like; we shall meet again, and then smiled" told Yoru.

"Hmm.. I knew it. Thavmamoira may be your brother" said Kazune and sat down.

"My brother… I miss him…" whispered Yoru.

"What about your sister?" asked Kazune.

"She is kind of annoying…" said Yoru. Kazune laughed and stood up. "Huh? Where are you going?" asked Yoru.

"I am going taking a shower" said Kazune. Yoru nodded and watched Kazune walking upstairs.

"I think I am gonna sleep in for a bit…" said Yoru and walked to her room. She fell on her bed and closed her eyes.

"Oi, koneko-chan! Wake up!" said a voice. Yoru quickly sat up and hit her head. "Ow!" yelped the voice.

"Ouch… Jin! What the hell are you doing in my room?" asked Yoru and rubbed her head.

"I wanna ask you something…" said Jin and scratched his head.

"What?" said Yoru. Jin sat down beside her and sighed.

"Do you wanna go out with me?" asked Jin suddenly. Yoru took time to realize what he said.

"WHAT?" yelled Yoru. Jin blushed and pressed his lips to hers. Yoru widened her eyes, but hugged him. Jin didn't expect this and fell on top of Yoru. Yoru ripped out his shirt and threw her arms around his back. Jin did a strand hair behind Yoru's ear, and kissed her back. Jin leaned towards Yoru and bit her ear. Yoru moaned and blushed. She threw Jin on his back and sat on his lap. She suddenly, licked him in his neck. And, they kissed again. They stopped for air and Yoru laid on Jin's chest.

"Oi, koneko-chan. You sure enjoy it…" said Jin and smirked. Yoru purred and nodded. Jin laughed and patted her head. "Now, what's my answer-" he tried to finish, but Yoru kissed him again.

"Is that good enough – nya?" asked Yoru and smiled. Jin nodded and smirked.

"Now, Yoru. Don't get too horny. It's not good for your skin" laughed Jin. Yoru pouted and blushed.

"Please~! I need you!" moaned Yoru and grabbed him by his neck. Jin smirked and held her by her waist. He leaned towards her ear and bit her again.

"Maybe, tonight. If you promise me, that I can sleep with you…?" asked Jin.

"Only if you treat me?" asked Yoru. Jin nodded.

"Now, get dressed. We're going to the mall!" said Jin. Jin tried to walk out, but Yoru grabbed his arm.

"Stay here…?" asked Yoru innocently.

"But, didn't you say, that you want privacy?" asked Jin carefully.

"Do you call this privacy? I ripped out your shirt, and you, you didn't know, but you also ripped a sort of my shirt?" said Yoru. Jin looked at her, and blushed. You could see her bra… And breasts. "So, you don't call this privacy? And by the way, you saw me half-naked in the morning. Right?" asked Yoru. Jin sighed in defeat and sat down. Yoru walked towards him, and sat on his lap. "That's a good boy…" said Yoru and kissed him. She stood up and took out her shirt and pants. She turned to Jin.

"What is it?" asked Jin, who blushed madly.

"What should I wear? This ice-blue t-shirt with knee-length pants and a side belt, or this pink t-shirt with a skirt, also with a side belt?" asked Yoru. Jin looked disgusted at the two colors. "Ah, wait! I also have a black t-shirt!" said Yoru. Jin nodded. "Pants, or skirt?"

"Well, I prefer skirt, because I can get closer to something, *smirk*, but, pants is also good, because you look… Ya know. Tomboyish… But for you, I prefer skirt" Jin said and smirked. Yoru nodded and put on her black t-shirt, white skirt, and black side belt.

"This looks boring…" said Yoru and put on knee-length socks, with black and white stripes, and black all-stars. Jin awed, and clapped. Yoru blushed. Then, she smirked and walked back to her closet. "Ne, Jin… What should I wear for TONIGHT?" asked Yoru. She grabbed a black lingerie set, and a scarlet set. Jin gulped.

"U-Umm… I-I prefer the black one…" said Jin and blushed. Yoru slowly walked to Jin and leaned towards him.

"You sure? I also got a transparent one…" whispered Yoru. Jin gulped again.

"Do the black one…" said Jin.

"Hmph. You're no fun… And, I thought, you were a pervert!" said Yoru.

"Well, come. We should get going to the mall!" said Jin and stood up. Yoru nodded and walked behind him.

"What do you prefer? Limousine, or a normal car?" asked Jin. Yoru thought for a moment.

"I always wanted to ride in a limousine!" said Yoru and jumped for joy. Jin looked at her, but his eyes fell for something else. Her breasts… jiggled.

"O-Okay… Um, we should get going…" said Jin an grabbed the hand of Yoru. Yoru smiled secretly. They stepped into the limousine of Jin, who was next to Kazune's house, and took a seat. Yoru sat by the left side of the window and Jin on the right side. Yoru kneeled next to the window, to take a look at the road. Jin again looked at her, but his eyes fell again on something else. You could have a nice view from her panties.

"Jin?" asked Yoru. "Are you okay?" Yoru sat next to him. She grabbed his arm and pushed it against her… Between her breasts…

"H-Huh? Why do you ask?" laughed Jin nervously.

"You look red…" said Yoru.

"No, it's nothing. You should not worry about me!" said Jin.

"Mister, we are here" said the driver. He stopped the car. Jin put glasses on and grabbed the hand of Yoru.

"Why do you put glasses on?" asked Yoru.

"So, I don't get stalked by some crazy fan girls…" said Jin and stepped out of the car. Yoru looked at the mall and gawked.

"This isn't some kind of mall! This is a…" said Yoru and thought.

"Mall. A mall, Yoru?" said Jin. "So, what do you want to have? A dress? A skirt? Or where do you want to go? Pet store?" asked Jin.

"TO THE GAME HALL!" yelled Yoru and dragged Jin with her. Jin sweat-dropped. When they were there, they played many games.

"You're good!" said Jin and patted Yoru on her head, and she purred. "What do you want to do now?" asked Jin.

"Well… There is this dress that my mom promised me… In the Lagoon a Dell'" said Yoru and blushed.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's buy that dress for you!" said Jin and grabbed Yoru's hand. She quickly took back her hand. Jin looked confused at her.

"Don't you know? It's almost Christmas! You can NOT see that dress! It's a tradition from my house" said Yoru. Jin laughed and gave her money, enough to buy the dress. "Thank you!" said Yoru and hugged Jin. "See you!" said Yoru and ran off. Few minutes later, she came back with a bag. The bag with the dress.

"And? Is this the dress you wanted?" asked Jin nervous.

"Why so nervous? Oh, I get it! It's almost bed time!" said Yoru and grinned.

"That also. But there is this friend group right over there. They're staring at me the whole time, like I am food…" said Jin and gulped. He pointed to a group of girls who pointed to Jin and giggled. One of the girls came to Jin and smiled.

"Hey, gorgeous! Can I have your number?" asked the girl. Yoru became angry and stepped in front of Jin.

"Ya bitch! Ya think you can steal MY boyfriend?" asked Yoru in a gangster-style. The girl laughed nasty and grinned.

"You are his boyfriend? How dramatic… I am so much better!" said the girl. "You are a fool" Yoru became more mad and slapped the girl. The girl widened her eyes and touched her cheek.

"You think I am a fool? SHUT UP AND GO FUCK YOUR DAD!" yelled Yoru. Jin gulped and grabbed the hand of Yoru and started running away.

"I think we need to have dinner!" said Jin and ran towards a snack bar. "This is not what I expected…"

"Cool! I want French frites with hamburger and Coca Cola!" said Yoru and hung on Jin.

"This is not what I planned…" said Jin.

"Why?" asked Yoru and stopped hanging on Jin. Jin scratched his head and sighed.

"I wanted to bring you to a Italian restaurant… But if you prefer this…" said Jin.

"You don't have to do so much for me, Jin! I actually am happy that I am not alone anymore!" said Yoru and smiled. Jin also smiled and walked to the bar.

"What do ya want to have?" asked the bar man.

"Two French frites with two hamburgers and two Coca Cola, please" said Jin.

"That's twenty dollars" said the bar man. Jin gave the money and sat down next to Yoru. Few minutes later came the bar man with the food. "Enjoy" he said.

"Bon appétit!" said Jin and smiled. Yoru blushed and nodded in agreedment. When they were done, they walked back to the limousine and started driving home. When they were home, they said good night to Karin, Kazune and Micchi. Jin sat down on Yoru's bed and yawned.

"I'll be right back, okay?" said Yoru and walked to the bathroom. Jin grinned and silently walked to the bathroom. He quietly opened the door and stepped in. He saw Yoru taking out her shirt. He walked behind Yoru and threw his arms around her waist. "Couldn't you wait?" asked Yoru.

"No… I was bored…" said Jin. Yoru laughed and turned around. She kissed Jin and was greeted by a bite on her lip. She opened her mouth a bit. In the meanwhile, Jin stroked her stomach gently, which made her moan. Jin smirked while they kissed and sucked on her neck. "You're mine now…" he whispered. Yoru tugged him on his tie and kissed him again. Then, she dragged him to her bed and laid him down. She started taking off her pants and sat on him. Jin looked at her and gulped. Her bra and panties were transparent…

"I told you I had one…" whispered Yoru sly. She started kissing Jin again and felt a hand going up the way to her breasts. Jin's hand grabbed her left breast and she moaned.

"You really like it, don't you?" asked Jin. Yoru put a finger on his mouth and nodded.

"Why do you ask?" asked Yoru. Jin laughed.

"Because your hand is in my pants" said Jin. Yoru looked down and quickly backed off. "Aw. And now you're shy?"

"I am definitely not shy!" said Yoru and blushed. Jin leaned towards her, between her legs and kissed her.

"You promised me that I would sleep with you, right?" asked Jin. Yoru nodded and tugged again at his tie. She kissed him and made her way to his pants. Jin grabbed her hand and shook his head. "You're too young… And, we only know each other two days" said Jin disappointed.

"Come on, you see me in my lingerie. Isn't that also for older woman? I look mature enough!" moaned Yoru. Jin sighed in defeat, but remembered something.

"So, I am your boyfriend?" asked Jin and smirked. Yoru pushed herself closer against Jin.

"Not only that, but also my toy…" she whispered. Jin moved his hand to her breasts, and moved his head towards it. He teased her, by sucking a little on her nipples, who became hard. Yoru moaned and stroked his hair.

"J-Jin… Stop it…!" moaned Yoru. Jin grinned and repeated it. He did it again, and again. "I-I can't take this anymore!" said Yoru and turned positions. Jin laid on his back and Yoru again on his lap. She started unzipping his pants and took it off.

"Whoa. Not so fast! If we do it now, everyone can hear it. Wait until tomorrow. Karin, Kujyou and Nishikiori are going to the city. I didn't want to come, because I will get stalked there easily. They are staying there for the whole day!" said Jin.

"Really?" asked Yoru. Jin nodded.

"They are going away on 7 AM, so we got enough time!" said Jin. "Now go to sleep! I don't want a sleeping, horny girl trying to rape me!" laughed Jin.

"You are mean!" said Yoru. "But freaking sexy…" she said quickly after that. Jin smirked and let Yoru lay on him. He could feel… her breasts pushing against his chest…

"'Night" said Jin.

"Good night, gorgeous…" whispered Yoru and fell quickly asleep.


	3. Home Alone with Jin!

**Chapter three; **A day alone with Jin Kuga da-Shii~!

"Nya~…" said Yoru and felt something going up and down. She opened her eyes and immediately saw the chest of Jin. She smirked and started stroking his chest. She heard Jin moaning and started licking.

"Yoru…" whispered Jin. He opened his eyes and saw Yoru licking and stroking his chest. "Oi, Yoru… Isn't it too early?" asked Jin.

"Look at the time, dumbass" said Yoru. Jin looked at the clock, next to her bed. It was 10 AM.

"Oh… Well, we should have breakfast…" said Jin and stood up. Yoru tried to grab pants and a shirt, but Jin stopped her from doing so. "We're alone, remember? I saw you million times in your lingerie…" said Jin.

"Ah, you're right" said Yoru and shrugged. Yoru and Jin walked downstairs, and sat down. They ate eel-bread and watched TV. They came on a romance canal, and discussed about the couple on TV.

"She is obviously faking" said Jin. Yoru nodded in agreedment. "Even you are better than her…" he said.

"Do you mean, that I am not good enough?" asked Yoru disappointed.

"No, I don't mean it that way. Look, you are twelve, and she is 36 and an actress. She has learned this for a few years, and even you do better" said Jin. Yoru brightened up and hugged Jin.

"Thank you!" said Yoru. She kissed Jin and sat on his lap. Jin backed off.

"Now now. Shouldn't we first take a shower?" asked Jin. Yoru blushed at the thought and nodded. "Having dirty thoughts? You are so naughty!" laughed Jin. "Now, you go in first. I'll be right back" said Jin and walked upstairs. Yoru sighed and walked to the bathroom. She let the water fall and looked at herself in the mirror.

"I am not fit enough for Jin…" sighed Yoru. She turned the water off and started to undress. She sat in the bathtub and waited for Jin to come. Suddenly, she felt someone coming in the bathtub. She blushed madly. Jin threw his arms around her and she widened her eyes.

"Of course your fit enough for me…" whispered Jin.

"Y-You… Actually heard it…?" asked Yoru. She felt Jin nodding.

"You are the most gorgeous girl that I have ever seen in my life. I love you… Yoru…" said Jin. Yoru smiled softly and turned around.

"I… I love you to…" whispered Yoru. Suddenly, Jin laughed. Yoru blushed. "W-What?" asked Yoru.

"Now, you don't feel like sitting on my lap?" asked Jin and laughed. Yoru blushed and shook her head.

"Of course not! I don't like what I feel!" said Yoru and turned her head.

"And yesterday night, you were like: 'I need you!' and your hand was in my pants" said Jin.

"O-Only if you want…" said Yoru, and folded her arms. Jin leaned towards her ear.

"I want everything you have…" he whispered. Yoru heard him whisper something like 'I am sorry'. He grabbed something from the floor and gave it to Yoru. "Aren't you thirsty?" asked Jin. Yoru looked at the glass, and nodded. She drank it and immediately let the glass fall on the ground. Glass shattered everywhere.

"Jin~! I need you~!" purred Yoru and smiled.

"You need me? Then I'll come…" Jin said and licked her breast. Yoru moaned.

"J-Jin…" whispered Yoru. At that moment, Jin realized how fun it is to tease Yoru. He kept going on, until she titled his head. She kissed him, and he kissed back. Then, Yoru leaned down Jin and… Yeah… She did something and then they were tired.

"That was great…" whispered Jin and hugged Yoru. Yoru hugged him back, and they stepped out of the bathtub. Yoru blushed and tried to cover herself. Jin grabbed both of her wrists and pushed her against the wall.

"Jin… W-What are you doing?" asked Yoru afraid.

"I already saw everything of you… So, why cover it?" asked Jin.

_With Kazune, Karin and Micchi._

"Why did we actually leave?" asked Karin to Kazune and Micchi.

"We think Jin is in love with Yoru. So, we let them talk for a moment" said Micchi.

"And, I saw Yoru lying on top of Jin" said Kazune. Karin laughed.

"If that's it, we can spend the whole day buying clothes!" said Karin.

"I can't believe I married you in the future…" groaned Kazune. Karin punched him playfully.

_Back with Yoru and Jin. _

"B-Because… I don't like it…" said Yoru. Jin looked at her and then kissed. Yoru felt weak, and kissed him back. Yoru backed off and blushed. "Jin… I don't want this…" said Yoru. Jin looked guilty and stepped back.

"I am sorry, Yoru…" said Jin. He walked out of the bathroom. Yoru cried and looked at her wrists. They were red, and they hurt. She dressed in a white lolita dress and walked out of the bathroom. She bumped into Jin, and blushed.

"U-Um…" stammered Yoru.

"Yoru? Did you cry?" asked Jin worried. He walked towards Yoru and hugged her. Yoru started cry again. "Did I hurt you?" asked Jin.

"N-No… It's alright!" said Yoru confident, tears streamed of her cheeks. She even looked like a beautiful angel, even if she was crying. "I-I think I am going to my room…" said Yoru and walked away. She lay on her bed and thought about various things. Jin, crossed her mind. There was a knock on the door. She quickly opened her window, and jumped out. She sat on the roof, waiting for a voice.

"Yoru?" asked Jin as he came into her room. He looked around and spotted the window open. He climbed at the roof and saw Yoru looking at the other side of the house. At the other side, there was a beautiful grass field. She sat there quietly. Jin sat next to her and sighed. Yoru, shoved a bit away from him.

"Why are you here?" asked Yoru. She sounded disappointed.

"Because I wanted to talk" said Jin. Yoru turned her head to the other side.

"What did you want to talk about?" asked Yoru. She sounded angry, but while he wasn't looking, she was crying.

"I am sorry for what I did. Before I came in the bathroom, I drank… Wine…" said Jin. Yoru looked at Jin and smiled.

"I understand!" she said and hugged Jin. Jin smiled and hugged her back. They stayed like that for 2 minutes, and then Yoru started to cry. Jin grabbed her shoulders.

"What's wrong?" asked Jin. Yoru clutched her head and stood up. Jin also stood up. He tried to hug Yoru, but she backed off.

"Stay… Away… from me! You'll only get hurt!" said Yoru. She walked at the edge of the roof, and stood there. Jin widened his eyes and ran towards her. Yoru took a step back, and fell off the roof.

"YORU!" yelled Jin. He looked down, and was surprised to see a boy with a blue jacket, red cape who was almost ripped off, dark-blue pants, brown boots, black fingerless gloves, a golden belt and a sword at his back. Yoru lay in his arms and she cried. Jin looked at him and he saw a dark blue glowing ring. The boy made a sign that Jin must come down. Jin nodded and ran as fast as he could towards the boy. When he got there, Yoru was standing beside him. Yoru looked up and saw Jin running towards her. She cried and ran to Jin.

"Jin!" she cried harder. Jin hugged her and he looked at the boy.

"You should thank me, that I saved your girlfriend" said the boy.

"Who are you anyways?" asked Jin rude. The boy grinned.

"I am the boy from her dreams, she sees me everytime. My name is Thavmamoira" said Thavmamoira.

"You! You are the Miracle of the Fate god!" said Jin. Thavmamoira walked towards Jin and leaned to his ear.

"And her brother. But don't tell her" whispered Thavmamoira. He walked away. When Jin turned around, he wasn't there anymore. Jin gulped and looked at Yoru. She fainted in his arms. He tilted her, and walked to his room. He laid her down and looked at her. His eyes fell on her wrists, who were still a bit red.

"What did I do?" he whispered to himself. He smacked his forehead and stroked the cheek of Yoru. When she opened her eyes, they became emotionless. "Y-Yoru?" asked Jin.

"Thavmamoira, was there. Right? He is my brother, right?" Her bangs covered her eyes. "I am useless, right?" asked Yoru. Jin grabbed her shoulders.

"Yoru, you're not useless! I don't know, but you give me this feeling that I must protect you, no matter what!" he said with fiery eyes. In Yoru's eyes, came more life, but was still emotionless.

"Why do you need to protect me, if I am nothing?" asked Yoru. Jin became mad and shook her shoulders.

"Stop with that! You're… Hurting me from the inside!" he said. He kneeled on the ground and grasped his chest. He started breathing heavily. Yoru looked down, and saw what happened to Jin. She kneeled down to him and hugged him.

"Jin! Please… Don't let anything bad happen to you…" said Yoru and cried. Jin stopped with panting and let go off Yoru. He smiled and hugged Yoru.

"Thank you…" said Jin. "Now, hurry. Wipe your tears away, Karin and the others are coming soon!" said Jin. Yoru nodded and stood up. She ran towards the bathroom and cleaned the glass who was shattered everywhere. She threw it in the trash and sat on the couch. Jin sat next to her and they heard the door open.

"Jin! Yoru! We're home!" yelled an happy Micchi. He sat across of them and looked at them. "There is something different about you two…" he said and looked at them. Jin and Yoru gulped. "Ah! It's just my imagination!" said Micchi and helped Kazune and Karin carrying the bags full of clothes in. Karin walked with 5 bags to Yoru and put it in front of her.

"This is for you!" said Karin and smiled. Yoru looked at her and stood up. She gave Karin a hug.

"Thank you…" whispered Yoru. She let go of Karin and smiled.

"No problem!" said Karin and stuck out her thumb. Yoru winked and grabbed the bags. Suddenly, the telephone rang. Karin walked towards the telephone and answered it. "Hanazono Karin?" said Karin. "Himeka-chan! How are you?" asked Karin. Kazune and Micchi immediately looked up. "Good, yeah? Oh…" said Karin in a disappointed voice. She gave the phone to Kazune and a tear fell on the ground.

"Himeka? What's wrong?" asked Kazune. His eyes widened. "Y-You… are staying in Osaka?" asked Kazune. "Oh… Okay… Well, take care of Miyon and yourself!" said Kazune. He hung up and put the phone back.

"Who is Himeka?" asked Yoru. Karin turned to Yoru.

"She is… How shall I put it…" said Karin. She thought but Kazune interrupted her.

"Our daughter" said Kazune serious. Yoru widened her eyes.

"You… You have a kid on such a young age?" yelled Yoru. Karin blushed.

"W-Well… Himeka, is our future child. My name isn't actually Hanazono Karin, it's Kujyou Suzuka. Kazune-kun turned me into a child and changed my name to protect me. Professor Kujyou Kazuto, made a clone of himself and send Kazune-kun to this time period" told Karin. Yoru thought for a moment.

"Ah! I understand now!" said Yoru. Micchi stood up.

"Well, it's bedtime!" said Micchi. Everyone nodded in agreedment and walked to their rooms. Yoru said goodnight to everyone and lay on her bed. Someone knocked on her door and she opened it.

"Micchi? What's wrong?" asked Yoru. Micchi smiled and sat down on the bed.

"What happened when we were gone?" asked Micchi innocent. Yoru gulped.

"N-Nothing…" she said and blushed. Micchi grinned.

"Something did happen, right?" asked Micchi. Yoru shuffled her feet and looked the other way.

"Ah, it's just… I fell of the roof… And Jin saved me from that…" said Yoru. Micchi looked at her and burst out laughing.

"Right. Anything else?" asked Micchi. Yoru shook her head. "If anything happens, if he hurts you, tell me" said Micchi. Yoru nodded. Micchi smiled and walked out of the room.

"H-He didn't hurt me!" said Yoru quick. Micchi glanced one more time back, and grinned. "Phew…" sighed Yoru and lay down on her bed. "I don't feel like sitting on my bed…" said Yoru and walked out of the window. She jumped on the roof on the same spot she sat with Jin. Suddenly, it started raining. She sighed. "It was such a nice weather…" said Yoru. She coughed. "No way, I am not gonna get sick…"

"Mabushi kumai chinu sakura iroi kokoro hodo kete  
>tsuki akari no naka kimi no kao ga ukande kieta<br>Machi tsuzuketa ano koe n'de te wo furu kage sagasu kedo  
>itsuka no kaze hoho ni furete haru o tsutaeru deshou<br>Awoku hikaru sakura namiki hana akari ya waraka no  
>kimi to hanare kimi wo tatoru ano hi mitatsuki wa sagashite<br>hiki dashi no naka shiketa hanabi kako daita mama  
>maichiru hana ware haru no namida kimi ga oshieta<br>Hana no youni kagayaite kaze no naka ikite yukou  
>suki wa michiru deshou sore douku douku a~ akaruku terasu<br>Kono sakura no shita onaji omoi dakasun'da hito  
>ima toki wo koeze futari no kage sou toke sanaru deshou" Yoru sang. And she sighed again.<p>

"Why do I love that song? Well, it is calming" said Yoru and laid on her back. She felt the rain drops falling on her face and smiled. She felt herself slipping away, but she didn't care. Suddenly, she fell.

"Astrapes, dose mou dynami sou!" she screamed. She transformed into Astrapi and landed on her feet. "Phew, I landed" Yoru said and transformed back. She sat under a tree and looked at the gate. "I go back to get some milk…" said Yoru and walked to the front door. Lucky for her, she had the keys of the house. She opened the door and walked, wet, to the refrigerator. She opened it, and grabbed the milk. She drank the whole pack. "Nya~! This is delicious!" said Yoru. She walked back to her room, and dried herself. She grabbed an way to long t-shirt and pulled it over her head. Then, she grabbed pants that ended by her knees and pulled her hair in a high ponytail. She slept quickly.


	4. School time!

**Chapter four;** Going to school da-Shii~!

"Yoru-chan! Wake up!" yelled an girls voice. Yoru sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"What is it?" asked Yoru sleepy.

"We're going to school" said Karin. Yoru shrugged and lay back down.

"Fine, I'll take care of the house…" whispered Yoru. Karin threw something on the bed. Yoru glanced at the feet of her bed. She saw the same outfit Karin wore.

"You are going with us" said Karin. Yoru groaned and got out of bed. Karin smiled and walked out of the room. Yoru took out her shirt and pants and pulled the uniform over her head. She grabbed two pair of knee-length socks which had black and white stripes. She grabbed her black all-stars, cross necklace and a black armband. She walked downstairs and sat on the chair.

"What are you doing?" asked Karin. Yoru looked up.

"Waiting for breakfast…" said Yoru. Karin smacked Yoru on the head. "Ouch!"

"We are late! Don't you have a bag or something?" asked Karin. Yoru ran to her room and grabbed an bag with an big X on it. She ran downstairs and panted. "We're going now" said Karin.

"Where are Kazune, Micchi and Jin?" asked Yoru.

"They are on school already, come!" said Karin. She ran with Yoru out of the house and came on time on school. Kazune spotted them and walked towards them.

"You actually are on time, Karin" said Kazune.

"That's because Yoru-chan is quick…" panted Karin. Yoru looked at Kazune and scratched the back of her head and grinned.

"Sorry, Karin…" said Yoru. The bell rang and they walked with Yoru to the administrator. She reported herself and said thank you. Kazune and Karin already were walking towards the class. She waited outside the class.

"Akemi Yoru, you can come in" said the teacher. Yoru took a deep breath and walked into the class-room. She stopped next to the teacher. "Class, this is Akemi Yoru, your new classmate. Do you want something to say?" asked the teacher. Yoru shook her head. A few girls grinned. "Go sit next to Kuga Jin, please" said the teacher. Yoru nodded. A girl put out her feet to let Yoru fall, but Yoru noticed this. She stopped in front of the girl.

"A girl should shut her legs, others don't wanna know what color you wear today" said Yoru. The class laughed at the girl. The girl just blushed. Yoru walked away and sat next to Jin.

"The new girl is so cool!" whispered a girl. The other girl nodded.

"I like her way of speaking!" said another girl. Yoru sighed. She waited until class was over. The bell rang and all the kids stood up. Karin walked to Yoru and smiled.

"And, how was class?" asked Karin.

"Boring…" said Yoru. "I already knew everything… I am much smarter than that. My IQ is higher than 200!" said Yoru. Karin laughed.

"Well, I'm glad you're also on this school, right Kazune-kun?" asked Karin. Kazune came from behind and nodded.

"Well, we should have lunch. I am hungry!" said Micchi. The others agreed and walked to the cafeteria.

"I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back" said Yoru. She walked to the bathroom and sighed.

"Hey, you're the girl who talked rude to me in class, right?" asked the girl who was embarrassed in class. Yoru turned around and put a hand on her hip.

"So?" asked Yoru.

"You have to pay for that, you know? Nobody speaks like that to Natsuki-sama!" said the 'Natsuki'.

"So, Natsuki. You wanna play a game?" asked Yoru. Natsuki frowned. Yoru did something with her hands and suddenly had cards in her hand. "Pick three cards" said Yoru. Natsuki picked three cards and gave it to Yoru. Yoru shut her left hand where the other cards were and opened it. She cards were gone. She picked on card. She closed her eyes, and opened it. Her eyes were a light hazel color.

"The Judgement, With Fire as its ruling element, Judgement is about rebirth and resurrection. The idea of Judgement Day is that the dead rise, their sins are forgiven, and they move onto heaven. The Judgement card is similar in that it asks us to resurrect the past, forgive it, and let it go. There are wounds from the past that we never let heal, sins we've committed that we refuse to forgive, bad habits we haven't the courage to lose. Judgement advises us to finally face these, recognize that the past is past, and put them to rest, absolutely and irrevocably. The reader can tell the querent that they need to forgive or be forgiven, do something they've been putting off, or have the courage to finally end something that isn't good for them. It is time to move on. This is also a card of healing, quite literally from an accident or illness. It can indicate a time in the hospital, or a time of significant change. " said Yoru. Natsuki gulped. Her hand shaked and grabbed another card.

"The Devil, Perhaps the most misunderstood card of all the major arcana, the Devil is not really "Satan" at all, but Pan the half-goat nature god and/or Dionysius (Bacchus). These are gods of pleasure and abandon, of wild behavior and unbridled desires. Sometimes, this card says, it is good to dance with Bacchus, surrendering control, or be Bacchus and manipulate. Too much restraint can hold you back and keep you from achieving important things. In this regard, we might say that this card is about being honest with yourself. What do you desire? What gives you pleasure? What has power over you (and will enslave you if you let it), and what makes you feel powerful (and will help you reach your highest goals)? With Capricorn as its ruling sign, the Devil is also a card about ambitions, about commitment and resourcefulness. This is the mountain goat that aims to get to the top and does all its needs to do to get there. As a person, the Devil can stand for a man or woman of money or erotic power, aggressive, controlling, or just persuasive. This is not to say a bad person, but certainly a powerful person who is hard to resist. The querent needs to watch themselves lest they end up needing this powerful person to give them identity. On the other hand, the querent might find themselves in "Devil" mode, egging others on, playing puppetmaster. This, too, can become their identity. Thus, the addict and pusher can create a co-dependent relationship that is not healthy for either. When not indicating a person, the Devil card is synonymous with temptation and addiction, anything that we find hard to resist be it chocolate, sex or heroin. Readers should ask querents if there's anything they've been having trouble resisting of late. It is important to point out, as the card does, that, often (though not always), we don't resist is because we don't want to. This needs to be recognized and acknowledge as it means that the power to change the situation is with us, not with what tempts us" told Yoru. Tears formed in Natsuki's eyes and she grabbed another card.

"The Hanged Man, With Neptune (or Water) as its planet, the Hanged Man is perhaps the most fascinating card in the deck. At #12, it is the opposite of the World card, #21. With the World card you go infinitely out. With the Hanged Man, you go infinitely in. Some readers believe the Hanged Man reflects the story of Odin who offered himself as a sacrifice in order to gain knowledge. Hanging from the world tree, wounded by a spear, given no bread or mead, he dangled for nine days. On the last day, he saw on the ground runes that had fallen from the tree, understood their meaning, and, coming down, scooped them up for his own. All knowledge is to be found in these runes. Other readers like to point out that in older decks the card was known as "The Traitor," referring to the fact that, historically, some countries hung traitors upside down by one foot. And still other readers like to point out that the Hanged Man is like that moment when a babe in the womb turns upside-down so that it may be born, hanging, as it were, from its umbilical cord. The Hanged Man is similar to all of these: like Odin, he allows himself to be hung so that he can gain wisdom for the world. Like traitors of old, be sacrifices himself for a cause, and sees things from an "inverted" perspective. What is right to him is wrong to others and vice versa. And like the babe in the womb, the Hanged Man hangs suspended between one world (the womb) and the next (outside the womb). What is important to remember is that this is a card about suspension, not life or death. The querent might well feel that one thing has ended, yet the next has not begun, and they are stuck in a kind of waiting room. Things will continue on in a moment, but for now, they float, timeless. Yet this isn't just a position of rest as the querent is inverted. Which means so is his/her view of the world is very different from the rest of us who walk upright. Thus, this waiting becomes a time of trial or meditation, selflessness, sacrifice, prophecy. This new way of seeing things often leads to insights and enlightenment. Answers that eluded the querent become clear, solutions to problems are found. All of which the Hanged Man hoped to buy with his sacrifice" Natsuki bent down and cried. Yoru's eyes became normal and walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey Yoru-chan! What took you so long?" asked Karin as she walked to her.

"Nothing, I was thinking about something. About how fun it is with you all!" said Yoru and smiled. Karin smiled back. The bell rang and they got to class. They had one lesson and then school was over.

"Geez, school time is long!" whined Karin. Yoru laughed.

"Where are the others?" asked Yoru. Karin looked around.

"Pff. They disappeared again…" sighed Karin. Yoru shrugged. They walked home and talked.

"I didn't know you were THAT good at singing!" said Karin. Yoru scratched her head.

"It's nothing…" said Yoru embarrassed. Kazune, Micchi and Jin came home and they sat down.

"What did we miss?" asked Micchi. Yoru shrugged.

"Nothing. We only talked for a bit" said Yoru.

"Good. We planned something. In the Christmas holiday, we're going to the hot spring" said Kazune. Karin whined.

"Again?" asked Karin. Micchi nodded. Yoru suddenly sat up. Everyone looked at her.

"I know what we should do!" she yelled.

"What?" asked Jin.

"We should play pirate!" said Yoru. Everyone sweat-dropped.

"W-Why?" asked Karin. Yoru glared at her.

"Pirates are cool, duh!" said Yoru. Karin laughed slightly.

"If you want, we can play for a bit…" said Karin. Yoru clapped her hands and jumped for joy.

"Yay~! Wait here…" said Yoru and ran upstairs.

"She's funny" said Karin. The others laughed. Yoru came with three bags in each hand and put it on the table.

"Choose what you want to wear!" said Yoru. She already had clothes in her hand. She ran back upstairs. She came back with pirate clothes.

Light blue jacket that is open, a grey shirt, a brown belt that slung across her hips, light purple pants with dark purple stripes, brown boots and blue cloth on her head.

"You look… Pirate-ish…" said Micchi. "I like that!" he said. Yoru grinned and winked. They heard someone coming from the stairs and turned around. They saw Karin in a pirate outfit, it didn't have many clothe.

She had her hair in a long ponytail held by a black ribbon. Black pulse armband. Shorts with two belts. Black boots, a pink white top with frills.

"K-Karin…" Kazune said and blushed. Karin punched him.

"It was the only thing that would fit…" said Karin. Kazune shook his head.

"N-No! I mean… You look beautiful…" said Kazune. Karin blushed even more.

"T-Thank you…" she said. Kazune winked at her. Kazune, Micchi and Jin got upstairs and dressed themselves. Kazune came first.

He wore a brown pirate hat with a white feather on it, an black eye patch, a red coat that came till his thighs, a white shirt under, grey pants with two side belts, black boots and black gloves. Karin blushed when she saw him.

"Aww. You two fit so well!" said Yoru and clapped in her hands. Kazune blushed slightly. Then, Micchi came downstairs.

"Arrgh!" he said. He wore a red clothe on his head with a skull, black fingerless gloves, golden necklace, shirt that came till his elbows with black and white stripes, red pants and dark brown boots. Karin and Yoru laughed.

"You look cute!" said Karin.

"Where is Jin by the way?" asked Yoru.

"Right here!" said Jin as he walked into the room. Yoru blushed madly as she saw him. He wore a white shirt that was open, black hat, red pants, black boots and a thing to put your sword in it. And as last, a black eye patch. "And, how do I look?" asked Jin. Yoru was speechless. She just gawked.

"You look awesome!" said Karin. Jin looked at Yoru. She only nodded. She shook the thought away and put her pirate-ish grins.

"Arghh. This ship is mine!" said Yoru and jumped on the table. She 'magically' grabbed an sword and a (fake) gun. She coughed. "This is the Black Lagoon. Who wants to join me?" asked Yoru in a British accent. Jin smiled. He jumped on the table next to Yoru. He put his arm around her and put his sword in the air.

"Lay one finger on this ship and we'll crush you!" said Jin. Yoru grinned and put her gun in the air. Karin jumped on the other table in the living room. Kazune and Micchi next to her.

"We'll protect this ship!" yelled Karin. Yoru jumped of the table and ran to Karin. She smashed with her sword. Karin leaned forward to struggle back. Suddenly, Yoru stopped with fighting. She sat on the couch.

"I know a perfect place to play pirate!" said Yoru.

_Few minutes later. _

"We're here!" said Yoru. Yoru grabbed the hand of Jin and ran in the forest. Karin, Micchi and Kazune followed. They came on a beautiful… No. They came on a dangerous place. There were rocks everywhere. A waterfall, and a fallen ship.

"It looks like we're in a pirate film!" said Karin. She looked at the ship and saw Jin and Yoru. Karin grinned and ran towards the other side of the field.

Yoru kneeled down and put some black things on the ship.

"What are you doing?" asked Jin. Yoru stood up.

"Putting traps. I am use full for that kind of things" said Yoru and put her hands on her hips. Jin came closer and put his hand on the side of her head.

"I know what kind of use full you are too" said Jin. Yoru blushed. Jin gave a kiss and Yoru returned it. Then, she pushed him away.

"Not now, we're in a pirate fight" said Yoru. She grabbed her sword and jumped of the ship. Jin was going to jump off, but Yoru stopped him from doing so.

"Stay there, and hide" said Yoru serious. Yoru ran to the bushes and hid her in there. Micchi came and sneaked towards the ship. Yoru jumped out of the bushes and slashed with her sword. Micchi yelped and ran away. Yoru grabbed something from her pocket and threw it to Micchi. He fell to the ground and was stuck. It were those little throw-knifes.

"Aww, Yoru-chan!" whined Micchi. Yoru smiled and ran to another bush. She waited for someone to come. She got out and put more traps.

"Kazune-kun, come. Our ship is safe" said Karin. Kazune nodded and followed Karin.

**To be continued! **


	5. Yoru is in danger!

**Chapter 5; **Yoru is in danger da Shii~?

"_Kazune-kun, come. Our ship is safe" said Karin. Kazune nodded and followed Karin._

"Are you sure it's safe, Karin?" asked Kazune worried. Karin turned around.

"Of course it is!" said Karin angry. Kazune patted her head.

"You're cute when you're mad" said Kazune. Karin blushed. She spotted Micchi and untied him.

"Thank you, Hanazono-san!" said Micchi and glomped Karin. Karin put on a sour face.

"C-Can't breathe Micchi?" said Karin. Micchi quickly let go. Karin put a step back and looked around. Suddenly, wind got past her. She looked around and felt her heart beat faster. The wind came another time. She got afraid and put her arms around Kazune.

"Whoa. What is it, Karin?" asked Kazune. Karin let go and sat down.

"Something went past me" answered Karin. Kazune looked around.

"I don't see anything…" he said. Karin sighed and ran off. She was in the forest and slapped herself.

"I am hallucinating…" said Karin. She heard a click and turned around. She saw Yoru pointing the gun at her. "Ah, Yoru-chan!" said Karin and smiled. Yoru threw something and went past Karin's cheek. When she turned around, she saw that Yoru threw a kunai. Blood streamed on her cheek. "Yoru-chan…" She looked at Yoru's eyes. Emotionless. "Not… Again…" Karin said and backed off. Yoru still pointed the gun to her. "Don't tell me… That the gun is-" Yoru shot with the gun and Karin dodged it. "-loaded…" said Karin.

"Why….?" Asked Yoru. She grabbed her sword from behind and smashed. Karin stepped aside and Yoru hit the tree.

"What is it, Yoru-chan?" asked Karin. Yoru gasped and clutched her head.

"_What is it? Do you want your mommy?" _

"_Stop that! I hate you!" _

"_What are you gonna do? Be a curse?" _

"_STOP!" _

"STOP!" yelled Yoru. She fell to the ground. Tears fell on the ground. Karin didn't dare to touch her. Yoru stood up and shot the gun again. Karin quickly dodged it. Yoru screamed and ran towards her. Karin looked again closely at her eyes. They weren't the beautiful chocolate brown she know. They were hazel with red.

"Yoru-chan! Please stop!" said Karin. Yoru stopped and fainted. Karin ran towards her and grabbed her shoulders. "Yoru-chan! Hold on!" she said. "Kazune-kun! Micchi! Jin-kun!" Karin yelled. Kazune and Micchi came running to them and not much later, Jin also came.

"Yoru!" Jin yelled. Jin ran towards Yoru. Karin handed him over to Jin. Jin hugged her and tears formed in his eyes. "Yoru… Hold on… Please…" said Jin. They brought her home. They called the doctor and he came quickly.

"Is there anything wrong?" asked Karin worried. The doctor frowned.

"I think… She is in danger" said the doctor. "You must not ask me. This are spiritually and psychologically circumstances" he said. They paid him and he left.

"Spiritually and psychologically… A fortune-teller! An sort of witch!" said Karin. Kazune quickly called an 'witch'.

"And?" asked Jin. The 'witch' sat on a chair next to Yoru.

"She is possessed. She isn't really human. A demon, or something else, is possessing her body at moments of past, or present. If she doesn't wake up in a week, she is fully possessed and she must go to an place where people are researching psychopathic people. If she does wake up, she is only possessed for 50 percent. Did she do anything to one of you?" asked the 'witch'.

"Well… She once killed me almost, and a few hours ago, she also almost killed me" said Karin. "Wait, can I know you name, please?" asked Karin.

"Mimori Machiko" said Machiko. Karin nodded. "If she did that, she must have at least one research for herself. If she can get healthy out of this" said Machiko. Karin and the others nodded. Machiko left and let behind her number.

"I think we should go to the hospital for the research on her" said Micchi. Kazune called and taxi and let him drive to the hospital. When they got there, they quickly got to an woman standing near.

"What is it?" the woman asked nice.

"Our friend is in danger" said Micchi. The woman quickly called an doctor and let them do research. The doctor returned after three quarters.

"And?" asked Jin. The doctor shook his head.

"Well, we figured something out. We just had a new machine that does something with you to look in your brains. We found out that Yoru is for 70 percent psycho" said the doctor. The others gasped. "I heard you talked with an fortune-teller?" asked the doctor.

"She said that Yoru-chan is possessed by an demon. When she thinks about her past or something, the demon takes advantage of that and possess her body. If she doesn't wake up in a week, she is fully possessed by an demon and is evil" said Karin, repeating the words of Machiko.

"That doesn't sound right…" said the doctor.

"Is there anything else?" asked Kazune. The doctor folded his arms and thought.

"Well, don't be too shocked. But, if she does wake up in a week, she must put in coma so we can do fully research on her. This is the only thing we discovered so far" the doctor said.

"I can't let Yoru stay in coma!" said Jin. The others looked at him. "She is too young to be put in coma!" said Jin.

"Jin-kun is right! And, you must first ask permission for that!" said Karin, defending Jin and Yoru. The doctor sweat-dropped.

"Apologies. Can I have your permission to let her put in coma?" asked the doctor. Kazune, Karin, Micchi and Jin all glared to him. "I get that as a no… Well. She can sleep here for tonight!" They again glared at him.

_End of part 1._


	6. Yoru is awake!

**WARNING:**THis chapter contains REALLY full sexuality. Not for younger kids. READING THIS IS FOR YOUR OWN RISK!

**Chapter 6;** Yoru is awake da Shii~!

"Mwaaa…." Yoru yawned. She stretched out her arms and sat up. She looked around. Everything was still the same as ever. "I feel like I've been asleep for weeks…" said Yoru and walked out of her bed. She walked to her closet and grabbed an white shirt, black fingerless gloves, white knee socks and dark blue pants that were connected with a short shirt in front. She grabbed her usual cross-necklace and spun around. She looked in the mirror and grinned. "The usual Yoru…" said Yoru and walked out of her room.

"Wait, do I hear someone walking from the stairs?" asked Karin to the others. Kazune looked up and nodded. Jin clutched his fist and got up. "Jin-kun, where are you going?" asked Karin.

"I am going to look who it is…" said Jin. He walked to the hall and bumped into someone.

"Ouch…" said Yoru. She got up. "I am awake, and I bump into someone. Nice welcome" said Yoru. She stood up and stared at eyes. _Those _eyes. "What are you staring at, Jin?" asked Yoru.

"Y-You're awake!" said Jin and ran to the living room. "You guys, Yoru is awake!" said Jin. They all shot up and followed him to the hall. There they saw Yoru in her usual clothes. Karin ran to her and hugged her.

"Oh god, Yoru-chan! You are awake again!" said Karin. Yoru frowned and backed off.

"So? I was only asleep for a day…" said Yoru. Tears formed in Karin's eyes.

"You weren't asleep for a day… You were sleeping a freaking week!" said Karin, now crying. Yoru quickly hugged her and patted her back.

"Shh... I am awake now. Don't be scared" said Yoru, comforting her. Yoru glanced to Jin. Karin let go of Yoru and smiled.

"Uhm, Yoru-chan… I know this might come unfitting in this moment, but Kazune-kun, Micchi and I are going to meet a friend of Micchi. And his friend hates pop stars, so we're letting Jin-kun with you. Alright?" asked Karin. Yoru grinned her usual grin and threw her arm on Karin's shoulder.

"You still don't trust me?" asked Yoru and laughed. Karin also laughed. Few minutes later, Kazune, Micchi and Karin were gone. Jin grabbed her suddenly by her wrist and led her upstairs. He threw Yoru on his bed and growled. He got on her lap and looked at her eyes.

"You don't know how fucking much time I waited for some time with you…" said Jin. He kissed her and she moaned in the kiss. She waited for this moment. Very long.

He raised his head and looked into her eyes and then swallowed deeply. She looked beautiful, so beautiful he thought. Her peaches and cream skin was flushed red with excitement and her breathing was heavy and erotic. Her lips looked ready to be kissed. He let his hands wander to her waist and he pulled her closer. Feeling her lush curves and soft skin above her jeans. She bit her lip. She always did that, and here she was looking at him with wide doe eyes and biting her lips. The universal sign for ravish me. He rolled his eyes and then lowered his head.

She looked and blinked and opened her mouth to say something but he covered the sound with his lips. Gently nipping at the bottom lip and rubbing his tongue over it. Yoru's knees weakened. She felt weak, it was just as she imagined it to be. Her legs could no longer support her weight and Jin reading her mind scooped her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He kissed her expertly running his tongue over hers and tasting her honey sweetness. Yoru moaned into the kiss.

Jin pulled away and then pecked her once, twice and then plunged his tongue into her mouth again. Yoru reacted wildly, running her hands into his hair and over his back and under his shirt. Her nails scraping him into ecstasy.

She bit her lower lip and squeezed her eyes shut. His lips touched her skin above her breast and her heart shot up to her throat. Her nipples tightened, stinging with need to have him to kiss her there. He looked into her eyes and then covered her lips with his, she moaned into the kiss. He pulled her towards him and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He bit the lower lip and scoured his tongue over the plush softness. She moaned and plunged her tongue into his mouth. Needing him. wanting him and needing to feel his strength.

''Can I?'' he asked. She nodded and pulled his head closer to her neck. He attached his lips and teeth to the crook of her neck and sucked. Yoru let out breath of air together with a tiny moan. She felt so alive. His touches, his caresses. She lived for his kisses. She wondered what it would be like to be made love by Jin. She bit her lips and threw her head back. Jin looked at her face. And then at her neck. The purple spot taunting him to put another. She opened her eyes. She looked at him, it was like she needed to be with him.

''Jin.'' she moaned. ''I need you.''

He needed her too, but not like this. He groaned and hesitated. ''Yoru. I need you too.'' It wasn't an ''I love you'' but close. He kissed her and then began unbuttoning her shirt. She looked sexy wearing only lingerie. His thumbs flicked her nipples and then flipped button after button and spread the fabric wide. He pulled his mouth from her lips and then looked at her, naked to his gaze.

He swallowed thickly, ''God Yoru.'' She was perfection. Full shaped breasts, paler, untouched by the sun, a stomach lean and flat and defined with muscles from dancing. His trembling fingers smoothes the clean line of skin rounding her hip and the delicate area between. It was an exotic sight. ''Exquisite.'' He said and she know he meant it. ''Do you taste as good?'' He dipped his head. And Yoru breathed in deep with erotic pleasure as he took one pink tip in his lips and the hot tightness of his mouth. A low moan sprang to her throat and she drove her fingers through his messy curls.

He straightened and she clawed his shoulders, clutching handfuls of his hair and holding him for her plundering mouth. Jin trembled, matching her fire. It was almost a battle to who could force the other over the edge. He was determined to win and shifted his leg, spreading her and Yoru feel the cold air from the air condition touch her pussy. Then his hand did, two fingers plunging into her soft wetness and she cried out.

''Ahhh God Jin.'

His fingers withdrew and the thrust again. He held her pinned to the bed, her bent his head, to kiss her, her mouth was on his tongue wielding honeyed fire. She clawed at his waist, his hips, one slim hand reaching between them and Jin thought he's explode his boxers when she boldly shaped his cock concealed in the dark fabric. Her brown eyes locked with his and he drove intimately into her pussy over and over. He witnessed her climax, her back arched, her eyes darkened and for a length of a heartbeat, she stilled.

A short ragged inhale. A shudder of pure desire erupted from her lips. Then her thumbed her clit and she flexed wildly, every muscle clamping tight and Jin buried his face in the curve of her throat, holding her as she moaned his name and thick pleasure racked through her. He wanted to be deep inside her. Right now. Slick and hard sliding into heaven. She shuddered and grasped his neck and pulled him closer to her. She may have accepted his touch but she'd rip his face off for making her so vulnerable.

He hadn't meant to go this far. he only wanted to kiss her and then what. He mind screamed, She looked at him with large doe eyes. She smiled a wicked smile and then cupped his face and slid her hot wet tongue into his mouth. He groaned, when her hand slide down to his boxers and her hand dug into the cotton fabric and shaped his erection.

''Don't I get a chance.'' she licked her lips sensuously and he pulled her hand away.

''As much as I want you. We're not ready for that.'' she kissed her questions away and then slid his mouth to her neck. Sucking the spot while his hands massaged her breast and pinched her nipples.

''Oh Jin.'' she moaned.

"I love you, Yoru" said Jin. Yoru laid on him.

"I love you too, Jin…" said Yoru. She jumped on his lap. Jin looked at her. "Well, since I had my treat, you should get yours…" said Yoru.

''I want to suck your cock Jin.'' She spoke as he continued licking her, she moaned. ''Ohhhhhhh'' He stopped and then pulled his cock in front of her, and she grabbed the base of it and then covering her teeth with lips she swallowed him in one stroke. She bobbed her head and licked the sides, sucking faster and faster.

Jin moaned, his hands played with her hair and massaged her breast. Jin loved it.

''Oh fuck Yoru, don't stop.'' Jin moaned, she pulled his cock from her mouth and it came out with a pop.

''Mmm,'' she moaned, he moved her hands away and positioned his cock at her entrance. She arched her back, and squeezed her boobs. ''Deeper.'' she moaned. ''Harder.''

He thrust into her fully, her walls stretched to take him in, he quickened his pace, thrusting faster and harder causing Yoru to scream and moan his name.

''Jin...hmmm... yeah... fuck me.''

He groaned as he fucked her senseless. Reaching down he flicked her clit and rubbed, thrusting into her deeper, he hooked her feet onto his shoulders and he plunged deeper.

''Oh fuck me harder Jin, Please, harder baby.'' Yoru begged, her knees felt like jelly and her cloud of judgment gone. He pulled her up some more and tears came out her eyes, he had found her g-spot. While fucking her pussy and rubbing her clit, she screamed harder than she had ever screamed.

''Ohhhhhh fuckkkk, yeah...oh god I'm coming'' she screamed, his cock twitched two times and as he was about to pull out she stopped him, ''Cum inside.'' he groaned, he thrust harder two times and then released his seed into her already wet dripping slit.

"You are amazing…" said Yoru to Jin. Jin smiled and kissed her softly.

"Thank you, Jin…" said Yoru. She grabbed her clothes and put it on.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Jin. Yoru shrugged. She sat down on Jin's bed. He also put on clothes. "Hey… You missed Christmas…" said Jin sadly. Yoru nodded and walked to Jin. She hugged him.

"Don't worry. Next Christmas, I'll be here" said Yoru. Jin nodded.

"Come, we're going to the garden" said Jin. He grabbed her hand and led her towards the garden.

"Wait, before Christmas. We had an appointment that were going to the hot spring, right?" asked Yoru. Jin nodded.

"We replaced it actually to tomorrow" said Jin. "You're just on time!" said Jin happily.

"Really! That's awesome!" said Yoru.

"You're that new goddess…" said an deep voice. Yoru stood up and spun around. She faced a man that had dark red eyes.

"Who are you?" asked Yoru. Jin stood next to her.

"That's Karasuma Kirio" said Jin. "Skotádi, mazí mou!" Jin yelled. He changed into his god form, Hades. Yoru looked amazed at him. But then Yoru grinned.

"Astrapes, dose mou dynami sou!" Yoru yelled and became her goddess. She grabbed her gun and pointed it towards Kirio. "You don't have a chance against me…" said Yoru and shot with the gun. Kirio dodged. Yoru faked an evil laugh and the boomerang hit Kirio in the back. Kirio groaned and got up. Suddenly, a light grey light evolved Yoru and Jin.

Yoru's hair grew in a high ponytail, held by a black ribbon. She had a black shirt, and a grey jacket with long sleeves came above it with a black ribbon. A black skirt, with white lining. White knee socks with black ribbons and grey ankle boots.

Jin had a black cloak that was ripped off at the end. He also had a grey jacket with black lining. A black shirt with a black tie. Black pants and ankle grey boots.

"What the heck is this?" murmured Kirio. The couple grinned and grabbed their weapons. Yoru had a black scythe, with little scythes under it. Jin had a black trident.

"Our new transformation…" replied Yoru. She put her scythe in the air and slashed it forward. "Mavro Zilea!" yelled Yoru. A black blast came from her scythe. Jin slammed his trident on the ground.

"Mavro Dolofonia!" yelled Jin. It both hit Kirio, and he retreaded. Jin high-fived Yoru and grinned. They transformed back into their normal forms.

"You looked awesome!" said Yoru as she drank her chocolate milk. Jin grinned.

"Well, you looked badass!" said Jin and took a sip from his chocolate milk. Yoru blushed. "No need to blush, I know you well!" said Jin. Yoru laughed.

"Haha. No need to hide it then…" said Yoru. Yoru stood up from her seat and walked to the bathroom. She walked past a door and felt her heart skip a beat. She walked back to the door and opened it. She looked down, and there was a stair. She walked down the stairs and found herself in a big basement. She looked around. "Many books…" She walked to one of the books and read: "Innocent Treasures" She grabbed the book and saw a faint light. She found herself in a room that was similar to hers, but had a king size bed and was bigger.

"Where the hell am I?" asked Yoru to herself.

"Oi, Yoru" said a voice. It sounded like Jin.

"Jin? Where are you?" asked Yoru. She walked out of the room and saw two people. Jin… and herself.

"Who are you?" asked the older self of Yoru. Yoru glared at herself.

"Well, sorry. I got sucked into this book and then I saw you here" said Yoru. The older Yoru and Jin frowned. "I am Akemi Yoru" said Yoru.

"Wait, you also are Yoru?" asked the older Jin.

_With Jin. _

"Yoru? Where are you?" asked Jin. He found an door that was opened and walked off the stairs, there he saw Yoru lying on the ground with a book in her hand. He grabbed the book and also saw the same faint light.

"Huh? Where am I?" asked Jin to himself.

"Geez! Stop talking so stupid! I am Akemi Yoru!" he heard Yoru say. He rushed out of the room and saw young Yoru arguing with big Yoru. Young Yoru spun around and saw Jin. "Jin!" she yelled.

"Who are you?" asked big Yoru.

"I am Kuga Jin" said Jin. Older Jin looked at him and smirked. He dragged young Jin to the living room, far away from the kitchen.

"So, you're my younger self" said big Jin. Jin nodded. "I know a way to have Yoru all for yourself" said big Jin.

"What?" asked Jin.

"You have to stroke her waist" said big Jin. "And then she will get you-know-what" said big Jin and smirked. Young Jin laughed and nodded.

"Sure, biggie" said young Jin. "I have an question"

"Sure"

"Are we having kids in the future?" asked young Jin. Big Jin burst out laughing and nodded.

"Two girls. One that haves my hair, Yoru's eyes, and my personality: Kuga Yuza. And one with Yoru's hair, my eyes and Yoru's personality: Kuga Katsumi" said big Jin. They talked for a bit and walked back to the woman. They were giggling.

"So, we have to get back Yoru" said Jin. Yoru nodded.

"Before that, I have a question" asked young Yoru.

"What is it, sweetie?" asked big Jin.

"Does anything happen?" young Yoru asks. Big Jin and Yoru exchange looks, and they looks tell nothing.

"Nothing" said big Yoru. "You'll find out" said Yoru. Young Yoru nodded and got back to the room where she was before. She looks at the book she grabbed and she grabs it again. She falls hard on the floor and rubbed her butt.

"Ow… My butt…" said Yoru. Jin lied next to her. "Jin? Are you okay?" asked Yoru. Jin sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Are we back?" asked Jin. Yoru laughed.

"Yes, we are. Dumbass" said Yoru and stood up. Jin also stood up. "So, this is the gate to our future… Wait a minute… We're gonna have kids!" said Yoru.

"I wanna know how we're going to do it…" asked Jin with a smirk. Yoru slaps Jin on the arm playfully.

"Pervert…" said Yoru. Jin grinned.

"Can't help it. It comes because you are here and it makes me insane…" said Jin and wraps his arms around Yoru. Yoru backs off.

"Not here, asshole. Not in Kazune's study room" said Yoru and gave him a kiss. She licked his lips and ran away. Jin ran after her and quickly catched up with her.

"You make me insane, and you know it" said Jin. He stroked her waist and she moaned. _'It works…' _Jin thought. He laid her down and kissed her neck.

"Jin… I want to tell you something…" whispered Yoru. Jin looked up.

"What is it, my love?" asked Jin. Yoru leaned towards his ear.

"You have something on your face…" Yoru said and laughed. She quickly ran away. Jin grabbed an nearby mirror and looked. He had nothing.

"You're gonna pay, Yoru!" said Jin laughing. He looked around carefully, but saw nobody. Suddenly, a hand roamed on his chest from behind. He felt hot breath on his neck.

"Jin…" Yoru whispered. He knew she was horny.

"Oi, we don't have time for this now. We have to get ready…" said Jin and spun around.

"For what, Jin? I want you…" moaned Yoru. Jin smirked. He started stroking her waist. She moaned more.

"For sleeping time…" said Jin. Yoru shrugged.

"You're no fun…" said Yoru. She turned and walked over to her bedroom. She put on a white shirt with short sleeves and black shorts. It was cold, but she didn't matter. Jin walked into her room and saw her sleeping soundless. He leaned down, and gave a kiss on her forehead.

"Sleep well, my love" said Jin and also got ready for his bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Kaitou-chan: <strong>I don't think anybody is reading this... I might well take this down. If you like to read this, then review please?


	7. Author's note!

**Author's note!  
><strong>I actually hate author notes… But! I Kamichama Karin DOKI! Needs an author's note, right now!  
>Anon, someone who reviewed my story, put on a rather rude review, but! It has a reason:<br>She / He said that my story should be 15 years rated. But, back then, my story wasn't that perverted. And I didn't had time to change it. And, she / he said that my character was Mary-Sue-ish… So, I failed at my own story… I shouldn't keep going on… Thank you very much Anon.

And, thank you all dear readers who put on nice reviews. I am going to do my best with other stories!


	8. A day at the hotspring!

**Chapter 7;** The hot spring da Shii~!

"Oi, Yoru-chan… Wake up!" said a voice. Yoru turned in her bed and someone opened her curtains. The sunlight fell on her face. She slowly opened her eyes and saw the face of Micchi.

"Micchi…" said Yoru and sat up in her bed. She rubber her eyes and pouted. "Oi! Couldn't you let me sleep in?" asked Yoru. Micchi patted her head.

"Sorry, Yoru-chan! Remember that Jin told you that we were going to the hot spring?" asked Micchi. Yoru looked at Micchi and put on a confused look.

"How did you know he told me?" asked Yoru. Micchi shrugged.

"He told me" said Micchi. Yoru grinned. "Well, I should get out of here for some privacy for you…" said Micchi and laughed. Yoru blushed. She sighed and walked to her closet.

She put on a shirt with short sleeves and black and white stripes. Under that, she put on a black legging with yellow shorts. Then she grabbed an black vest with brown all-stars. She walked downstairs and saw Kazune walking to the dining room.

"Morning Kazune" said Yoru. Kazune smiled.

"Good morning, Yoru" said Kazune. Yoru followed him to the dining room. There she saw Karin making breakfast.

"Good morning, everyone!" said Karin happily. Everyone replied nice.

"You sure are all happy…" said Yoru. "By the way, where is Jin?" asked Yoru. Karin shrugged as she put the breakfast on table.

"Maybe still asleep. You should wake him up, because breakfast is ready" said Karin. Yoru nodded and walked to Jin's room.

"Jin?" asked Yoru as she walked into his room. She saw Jin lying on the ground next to his bed. Yoru chuckled and leaned to Jin. She shook him slightly. "Oi, Jin! Wake up!" said Yoru. Jin whimpered his eyes and saw the face of Yoru.

"Yoru… How late is it?" asked Jin and rubbed his eyes. Yoru shrugged and helped Jin sit up.

"I don't know… Well, put your clothes on. We're going to the hot spring" said Yoru and stood up. She straightened her clothes and walked from the room. She left behind a confused Jin.

"I am back" said Yoru. Karin smiled and put Yoru's food in front of her. "Thank you" said Yoru and began eating. Jin came downstairs and also at his food. They talked about the hot spring and laughed. When they were done, Yoru ran upstairs.

"What were you doing?" asked Kazune. Yoru grinned and put a hat on her head. It was an black Los Angeles hat, she put her hoodie of her vest above the hat and smirked.

"Don't I look badass?" asked Yoru. The others laughed and nodded in agreedment. She suddenly stopped in her track. "How the hell are we going to get there?" asked Yoru.

"With the car" said Kazune simply. "I reserved an car for us" said Kazune. Yoru nodded and started walking again. Few hours later, they were by the entrance of the hot spring.

"Reservation for Kujyou Kazune" said Kazune serious. The man at the desk nodded and gave him keys to rooms. "Who wants to sleep where?" asked Kazune.

"Maybe it's the best to let the girls alone, right?" asked Micchi. Karin and Yoru nodded and got the keys of the room.

"Ah, finally lying in a comfortable bed…" said Karin and lay on the bed. Yoru laughed and sat next to her.

"Did you come here before?" asked Yoru. Karin nodded.

"Three times exactly" said Karin. "Where should we go? In the mix bath, or in the girl bath?" asked Karin. Yoru smirked.

"What about the mix bath?" asked Yoru. Karin blushed. She nodded slowly and got things ready for the bath. A few minutes later, she sat in the mix bath. Karin sat embarrassed, leaning against the wall and Yoru sat a bit… Guy-ish.

"How can you relax?" asked Karin, still embarrassed. Yoru opened one eye and glanced at her.

"Don't know…" Yoru answered. She heard the door open and saw someone coming in the bath. She looked closely and saw it was Kazune.

"K-Kazune-kun…" Karin blushed. Kazune smirked and shoved a bit to Karin. He put his arm around Karin and leaned his head on her head. She blushed madly. Yoru only laughed. She stood up and quickly grabbed her towel.

"Maybe I should let you two alone…" said Yoru and smirked. Karin tried to say something, but nothing came out. "See you later" said Yoru, and with that, she was out of sight.

She walked back to the room, but bumped into someone. (**A/N: She bumps into everyone…**) She fell flat on her butt, and looked up. She saw Jin.

"Whaa, Jin…" Yoru said and stood up. Jin leaned down and helped her up. "Thanks" said Yoru. She tried walking past Jin, but he grabbed her arm.

"What is with you? You've been acting weird this morning" said Jin. Yoru looked at him.

"Don't know what you're talking about. I was myself this morning, no changes" said Yoru. She let Jin loosen the grip on her arm and walked away. Jin clenched his fist and walked away to his room. Which was, unexpecting, next to Yoru's. When Yoru was in her room, she slapped her forehead. "I am a big dork…" said Yoru and threw herself on the bed. She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep. She woke up someone stroking her cheek. She slowly opened her eyes, and saw Jin.

"You're awake…" said Jin. Yoru sat up. She slapped the hand of Jin away. He looked shocked. "Yoru? What is wrong?" asked Jin. Yoru put her head in her hands.

"I don't know… I think it's almost time for that period…" said Yoru. Jin blushed.

"A-Ah… So that's it…" said Jin. Yoru smiled.

"Sorry, for me being rude to you" said Yoru. Jin grinned.

"Don't worry, it's normal!" said Jin. Yoru laughed and stood up. Jin looked at her.

"What are you going to do?" asked Jin. Yoru turned around.

"Training" said Yoru. Jin frowned and followed Yoru outside. Yoru was already standing there with her Kami Form and her weapon. **(A/N: Let's pretend that her weapon is a big hammer, that she can change which size she wants. The gun became boring)**

"Yoru, do you need help?" asked Jin. Yoru smiled sweetly.

"Yeah, could you change into your Kami Form, and fight with me?" asked Yoru. Jin nodded and transformed.

"Okay, let's get started!" said Jin. He put his spear in front of him. Yoru hold onto her hammer. She put it in the air.

"First Liberator!" she yelled. Her hammer became one size bigger, and looked more dangerous. She rushed towards Jin and Jin also to her. They slammed with their weapons and they clashed.

"You'll never win!" said Jin with a smirk. Yoru laughed.

"Ha! You think!" said Yoru. They backed off and ran to other sides. Yoru put her hand in front of her, and three balls appeared. "Second Liberator!" yelled Yoru. She slammed the balls with an even bigger hammer. The balls followed Jin. He got tired and slammed the balls away with his spear.

"Now I won't do easy on you!" said Jin. He put his spear in front of him. "Kolasi!" yelled Jin. Black arrows came out of his spear.

"Fifth Liberator!" cried Yoru. Her hammer became very big. Even bigger than Yoru herself. She slammed the arrows away. "Zero Liberator!" Jin and Yoru again slashed with their weapons Yoru leaned so much down on Jin, that she fell on top of him. They stayed like that for a few seconds. Jin rolled his eyes and kissed her. Yoru moaned.

"Uh…" they heard a voice. They quickly sat up, and saw Karin, Micchi and Kazune standing there.

"Uh… We were… Practicing!" said Yoru, blushing. Karin laughed, and dragged Yoru with her.

"So, what did you do with him?" asked Karin curious. Yoru blushed and changed back to her normal form.

"N-Nothing! I convinced him to train with me, but I leaned so much down on him, that I fell on top of him!" said Yoru. Karin put on a disappointing face. "Why so sad?" asked Yoru.

"I thought that you two were doing nice things!" said Karin. Yoru blushed.

"N-No! We did… I mean! Ah, god…" said Yoru, slapping her forehead. "Just, forget what I said…" said Yoru and walked towards the boys. She saw Kazune arguing with Jin.

"Uh… Kujyou-kun, Kuga-kun?" said Micchi. Jin and Kazune turned around angrily at him.

"WHAT?" they yelled. Micchi pointed towards Yoru who walked casually to them.

"Ah, Yoru!" said Jin and walked up towards her. He hugged her. Yoru blushed but did not move. Micchi smiled.

"How nice!" said Micchi. Jin shot a glare at him, and Micchi quickly looked another way.

"Yoru-chan!" yelled Karin. Yoru turned around.

"Yeah?" asked Yoru. Karin ran up to her.

"I want to take you to somewhere as soon as we come home!" said Karin. Yoru nodded.

"Where do you want to go?" asked Yoru. Karin smiled and put her finger on her mouth and winked.

"Secret!" she said. Yoru rolled her eyes. Kazune walked up to them.

"Actually, we are done for today. So, we are going home now" said Kazune. The girls nodded and followed Kazune to the entrance. They got in the car. Kazune next to Karin, Micchi in the fore seat, and Jin and Yoru next to each other. Yoru was tired, so she put her head on Jin's lap. Jin smiled at her and patted her head, which made Yoru purr.

"We're here! Come, Yoru-chan!" said Karin. Yoru woke up, being dragged by Karin. A mad sign came on Yoru's forehead.

"What do you think you're doing, Karin!" yelled Yoru. Karin laughed softly. She let go of Yoru's hand and smiled.

"Dragging you to a store" said Karin. Yoru slapped her forehead.

"And you didn't think you could ask permission for that…?" asked Yoru. Karin sweat-dropped.

"Sorry… But I dragged you along because of a new store. There are a lot of stuff there. And I thought that you would like since there were skater style cloth-" Yoru ran off, and dragged Karin with her. "-I thought you would like it…" said Karin. They came by the new store, and Yoru awed in amaze.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" asked Yoru. Karin rubbed the back of her head.

"B-Because it was open since yesterday?" said Karin nervously. Yoru smacked her head.

"Well, you should've brought me, you dumbass!" yelled Yoru. They soon burst out laughing.

"Come, I show you the stuff with the skater style!" said Karin happily and grabbed Yoru's hand.

"This is so cool!" said Yoru. Karin nodded. Yoru ran to a rack with very long short sleeved shirts… Karin spotted that it were boys shirts.

"Uh… Yoru-chan… You do know that is the boys division, right?" asked Karin, not feeling very comfortable.

"Of course I know! I am not plain stupid!" said Yoru angrily. She got to the changing room. After a few seconds she came out with a black shirt, and a big yellow smiley on it. Under the smiley, there was text: "Boo" it said. Karin laughed at that.

"It suits you" said Karin. Yoru put up her thumb and winked.

"Of course it does, I mean… It's Yoru-nya who is wearing this!" said Yoru. Karin smiled. Yoru took off the shirt in the changing room. When she came out, she had a disappointing face.

"What's wrong?" asked Karin. Yoru shrugged.

"The shirt is too expensive. So, we're leaving this place…" she said in a disappointing voice. She walked away from the store, not knowing that Karin wasn't following her. Karin quickly got to the cashier and bought the shirt. She quickly paid the money and got away. Yoru looked confusedly at Karin who came running with a white bag. "What did you do…?" asked Yoru suspiciously. Karin laughed.

"I bought the shirt for you!" said Karin and handed her the bag. Yoru widened her eyes. She took the bag with a trembling hand and looked inside. She saw the shirt with the smiley.

"… K-Karin…" whispered Yoru. Her bangs shadowed her eyes. Karin got a bit afraid, but stayed with her. "Karin!" Yoru yelled and hugged Karin. Karin smiled and hugged her back. Yoru backed off. "W-Why did you bought it?" asked Yoru.

"You're worth it!" said Karin with a big smile. Tears streamed over Yoru's cheeks. "Hey, don't cry!" said Karin. "Now, I want to show something funny!" said Karin. Yoru looked at her, but followed.

"Where are we going now?" asked Yoru annoyed. Karin grinned. Yoru just sighed and put her hands in her pockets. Karin stopped with walking, which let Yoru fall on the ground. She rubbed her butt and stood up. "Ouch…" she looked at the store and quickly blushed madly. "No no no no no no! We are not going in this store!" said Yoru. Karin ignored this and grabbed her hand.

"Come! I saw something a week ago, and Jin-kun will love it!" said Karin. Yes, they were in a lingerie store. Yoru's big weakness and nightmare.

"W-Why should I show something to Jin?" asked Yoru, still blushing. Karin got to a black lingerie set with frills, and such things. It also had leopard print on it. "NO!" said Yoru as Karin pushed her into the changing room. Yoru came out of the changing room with a blushing face. Karin star eyed at her.

"THIS LOOKS SO NICE!" exclaimed Karin. Yoru tried to cover herself, but did not help. Karin was checking her out on all sides.

"Karin! Stop please!" said Yoru. She rushed into the changing room and got out with a more blushing face.

"I am so gonna buy this for you…" said Karin with a evil smile on her face. Yoru shook her head and got out of the store. Karin came with a little pink bag. She tried to hand it to Yoru, but she shook it off.

"Are we going home now?" asked Yoru. Karin shook her head.

"There was another store with pants. I saw one that was half-broken" said Karin. Yoru rolled her eyes. They got to the store and bought the pants for Yoru. Yoru wore the shirt and the pants and she looked amazing, also with her LA hat. "You look awesome!" said Karin. Yoru blushed. "Okay, we are going home" said Karin. Yoru nodded and walked with Karin to the entrance of the mall. Karin took a glance to Yoru, and checked her out. She walked with her hands in her pockets, which let her made more guy-ish.

'_It suits Yoru. The personality, the clothes… Everything!' _thought Karin. Yoru noticed this and poked her.

"Uh… Karin, were you just checking me out?" asked Yoru, a bit uncomfortable. Karin blushed.

"I-I was thinking on how great you looked!" said Karin, waving her hands in front of her. Yoru laughed and swung her arm around Karin's shoulders.

"Doesn't matter at all!" said Yoru. They soon got near home, with a few dirty glances of boys, to Yoru and Karin. One boy walked up to them.

"Hey, sweeties. I wonder what you're going to do at home. Are you two alone?" asked the boy. Yoru became mad and punched the guy in his face. He fell to the ground, and Yoru leaned to him. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and made eye-contact with him.

"You, son of a bitch…" said Yoru and kicked the guy in the shin. The guy fell once again on the ground. She grabbed the hand of Karin, and rushed in the house.

"Wow, Yoru-chan! You looked so awesome!" came the cheerful voice of Micchi. She rubbed the back of her head and blushed.

"Ah… I know how to deal with such guys…" she said a bit embarrassed. Micchi smiled. Jin came walking into the room and saw Yoru in guy clothes. He smirked a bit. "I am going to my room, okay?" asked Yoru. Karin and Micchi nodded. She walked up the stairs. Jin, unnoticed, followed her to her room. Yoru laid herself on the bed and sighed. "I like these clothes…" said Yoru.

"You look better without them…" said a voice. Yoru instantly sat up and faced Jin. She blushed madly.

"W-What are you doing here?" asked Yoru. Jin shrugged and smirked.

"Just enjoying my view…" said Jin. Yoru tried to walk up to Jin, to give him a punch. She tried to slam her hand, but Jin caught her wrist, and grabbed her by the waist. He stroked it a bit, which let Yoru moan in pleasure.

"You enjoy it, right?" asked Jin. Yoru nodded and kissed Jin.

"Jin…" whispered Yoru and moaned. She threw Jin on the bed and sat on his lap. She kissed him passionately. Jin softly played with her hair, and with the other hand, he tried to take out her shirt. Yoru rolled her eyes, and took her shirt off. Jin spotted the new lingerie set of Yoru she was wearing.

"Leopard print? How naughty…" said Jin as he took off her bra. He massaged her breast. Yoru moaned more.

"J-Jin… Quit teasing me…" moaned Yoru. Jin smirked and brought his face to her breasts. He gently sucked on her nipple.

"I am not teasing you, Yoru… I am just enjoying myself…" said Jin. Jin bit on her nipple, and Yoru gasped.

"J-Jin!" she exclaimed. She moaned, but soon got tired. She made her way to his pants. "Don't do… this to me…" she said in moans.

"It's not like I am raping you…" said Jin. He got closer to her face, and whispered in her ear "But soon I will…" Jin said. Jin took off her pants and socks. "Fitting panties?" he laughed softly.

"Jin… Please… Go on…" she said again between moans. Jin rubbed her… Yeah… You know what I mean. So, Jin rubbed her between her inner thighs. She moaned more.

"Enjoying?" asked Jin. Yoru nodded. Jin inserted his finger in her, which made Yoru gasp loudly. Yoru moaned harder. "I want you to scream my name…" whispered Jin.

"Jin!" yelled Yoru. Jin smirked and brought his face to… that. He blew on it. Yoru moaned more. "JIN!" she screamed. Jin smirked and licked her… You already know. She came, and he licked all her juices.

"I love you Yoru…" said Jin. Yoru snuggled in his chest.

"I love you too…" whispered Yoru. Jin kissed her forehead and got up to grab Yoru's stuff. She quickly noticed that she was still naked. "Ah! Jin!" exclaimed Yoru angrily. He just loved when she was mad at him.

"Can't help it that you're hot…" said Jin. Yoru blushed.

"A-Ah…. S-Shut up…" said Yoru. She opened the window and sat there. Jin looked at her, and sighed. He walked up to her and sat next to her. He grabbed her by the waist, and laid his head on hers. Yoru blushed, but snuggled closer. "Jin…?"

"Yeah?" replied Jin, looking at her.

"Do you really love me?" asked Yoru. Jin widened his eyes at the question.

"Of course I do!" said Jin. Yoru nodded.

"Ah… Will you stay with me?" asked Yoru.

"Of course I will" replied Jin. Yoru smiled. She laid back in Jin.

"Jin… I love you so much…" said Yoru. Jin nodded and hugged her.

"No matter what happens, if Kirio beats us, I will stay with you. Where you go, I'll go with you. I'll even kill someone for you…" said Jin. Yoru got tears in her eyes.

"T-Thank you…" the door opened, but the couple did not care.

"Did I interrupt something?" asked the cheerful voice. The couple became annoyed and turned around.

"Micchi!" exclaimed Yoru. Micchi fake winced. "What are you doing here?" asked Yoru.

"Ah, I just came to say that dinner is ready!" said Micchi. Soon, they were sitting in the dining room. Yoru chewing happily on meat, Jin arguing with Kazune, Karin just smiling, and Micchi with a dark eye. "You know, Yoru-chan. You didn't have to punch that hard…" said Micchi.

"Ah, shut up!" said Yoru. Micchi laughed. "You know, you four look really cool" said Micchi. The other four confusedly looked at him. "I mean, Hanazono-san and Kujyou-kun have both light hair, and Yoru-chan and Kuga-kun have both dark hair" said Micchi. Karin looked at them.

"Now that you mention it… Yeah! You know, Jin-kun and Yoru-chan look really cute together…" said Karin. Yoru blushed and hid under the table… Still chewing on meat.

"ARGH!" they heard Yoru from under the table.

"What's wrong, Yoru-chan?" asked Karin. Yoru came back again at the table. She looked angry at the meat. They all sweat-dropped.

"This piece of meat just won't break!" exclaimed Yoru.

"Why do you even eat without knife and fork?" asked Kazune. Yoru looked at him, then glared.

"Meat is much tastier with hands" said Yoru. They then laughed. Yoru looking confused as they laughed.


	9. I found my oneesama!

**Chapter 8;**Yoru-chan's sister da-Shii~!

"I am glad that all of your homework is done, Akemi-san" said the Sensei. Yoru nodded and walked out of the classroom.

"And?" asked Micchi. Yoru shrugged, and sighed.

"Sensei is glad that my homework finally is done… She shouldn't be worrying about boring things, life is full of fun!" said Yoru. Micchi laughed.

"I agree, Akemi-san! Now, we must go home before Kujyou-kun gets mad!" said Micchi. Yoru smiled and nodded. They made their way to Kujyou's Residence. A girl bumped into Yoru and they both fell on the ground. Yoru leaned towards the girl, and grabbed her hand.

"Are you okay?" asked Yoru. The girl looked a bit down, and faced Yoru. Their eyes widened, and they stared at each other. "K-Kazuho-chan…?" asked Yoru carefully.

"Onee-chan?" asked the girl. The girls suddenly hugged each other and cried.

"Kazuho-chan! I thought you were dead!" cried Yoru. Kazuho just smiled. "Come, to our house, onee-sama!" said Yoru happily. Micchi looked at the two girls, and felt relief in his heart. For some kind of reason, those girls had a big bond with each other. "KAZUNE!" yelled Yoru. Kazune rushed into the hall, with eyes widened.

"What happened?" he asked. He looked confused at the girl standing next to Yoru. He walked up to them. Micchi just hopped to the living room. Yoru ran to Kazune, and grabbed him by the shoulders. Her face showed of happiness.

"Guess what! I found my onee-sama!" said Yoru happy and ran back to her sister and hugged her.

"So, you are Akemi Kazuho, right?" asked Kazune. Kazuho nodded and put out her hand. "My name is Kujyou Kazune" said Kazune.

"Onee-sama! Let me introduce you to my other friends!" said Yoru and dragged Kazuho with her. "You guys! I found onee-sama!" yelled Yoru. Karin looked at the sisters and smiled. She walked up to them, followed by Jin and Micchi.

"Are you the sister of Yoru-chan? You look so pretty!" said Karin. Kazuho laughed softly.

"Thank you, and you are?" asked Kazuho. Karin gasped.

"Sorry that I didn't introduce myself! My name is Hanazono Karin!" exclaimed Karin. Kazuho shook her hand. Yoru stood next to Jin and swung her arm around his shoulders.

"And this is my best friend, Kuga Jin! I first hated him, remember onee-sama? But then we became best friends!" said Yoru. Jin smiled and handed his hand.

"My name is Akemi Kazuho, second daughter of the Akemi Household" said Kazuho. Jin looked surprised at how much she looked like Yoru. Karin noticed his thought, and put Yoru next to Kazuho. They looked at them.

Yoru looked more tomboy-ish and playful then Kazuho. Yoru had boy clothes and looked more bad-ass. While Kazuho looked more sweet. Kazuho had her hair in a messy ponytail on the side, which made her look more innocent. She had the same brown hair and brown eyes as Yoru. Yoru suddenly thought of something.

"If onee-sama is still alive, then onii-sama also should be alive!" said Yoru hopefully. Kazuho laughed and patted her head.

"He is alive, but I don't know where" said Kazuho. Jin had a flashback.

"_I am the boy from her dreams, she sees me everytime. My name is Thavmamoira" said Thavmamoira. _

"I hope so…" said Yoru. Kazune, who suddenly was in the room, spotted a same ring as Yoru. Her ring had a orange diamond.

"You already know about the gods and goddesses, right Kazuho-san?" asked Kazune. Kazuho turned to him and nodded.

"Onee-sama… Since when did you knew about the gods and goddesses?" asked Yoru.

"Since you were eight years old. You know when Oba-sama had three rings, an brown one, an orange one and a dark blue one?" asked Kazuho. Yoru nodded. "Well, those three rings were the god rings. Oba-sama said that we shouldn't say something to you about that… I am sorry, onee-chan" said Kazuho. Yoru smiled.

"Don't worry about that! I am glad that I met Karin that time. She said that I could come to her house, right Karin?" asked Yoru. Karin nodded in agreedment.

"When I found out about that her house was burned down, I chose to let her live here" said Karin. Kazuho walked up to Karin and grabbed her hands.

"Thank you for taking care of my little sister" said Kazuho happily. Karin nodded.

"Kazune, can you let live onee-sama here?" asked Yoru with puppy eyes. Kazune laughed.

"Sure" said Kazune. Yoru smiled widely and hugged Kazuho. The two girls laughed and cried again. "Everyone, we're going to practice!" Kazune said suddenly. Karin groaned.

"Why? Kazune-kun, we should be eating cake right now" said Karin. Kazune walked over to Karin with a smirk and whispered something in her ear. She suddenly blushed and nodded.

"Kujyou-san is right, Hanazono-san. We should practice" said Kazuho. Yoru slapped her forehead.

"Nice and gentle as always, onee-sama… But, onee-sama is right!" said Yoru. The others, except for Karin, nodded in agreedment. They walked to the dojo, who was in Kazune's house, and everyone transformed in their Kami Form. "The people can't see us, why?" asked Yoru.

"Onee-chan, can you see gods?" asked Kazuho. Yoru shook her head. "That's why they can't see us. We are like reincarnations of the gods and goddesses" said Kazuho. Kazuho stepped a bit back.

"Vrochí, as pései vrochí sou páno mou!" yelled Kazuho.

Her hair was loose, but on the side was a small pigtail, like Karin in her previous Kami Form. She got a black skirt and a white and black strapless shirt. Black with white lining knee socks appeared and white boots with black buttons. She got a black heart shaped necklace. Her weapon was a staff with a pumpkin who had a evil face, a black heart and a silver cross, and white and black stripes. She had black angel wings.

"Onee-sama! You look so nice!" said Yoru in amaze. Kazuho blushed softly.

"Thank you, onee-chan" said Kazuho. Yoru grinned and put up her thumb. Kazune stepped forward, already in his Kami Form.

"Yoru, with who do you wanna fight?" asked Kazune. Yoru shuffled with her feet and looked down.

"A-Ano… I thought of fighting with onee-sama, but only if she wants…" said Yoru blushing. Kazuho laughed.

"Of course, onee-chan!" said Kazuho. Kazune nodded.

"Then you will fight with Kazuho-san" said Kazune. Yoru and Kazuho nodded. They stood on other sides.

"Onee-sama, you begin" said Yoru. Kazuho nodded. She put her spear in front of her.

"Pumpkin Shine" she said. The pumpkin on her spear moved a bit and fell on the ground. Yoru looked at the pumpkin, who became bigger. Yoru made a move with her hammer.

"First Liberator!" she yelled. Kazuho smiled at her approving powers.

"That looks very beautiful, onee-chan" said Kazuho. She pointed with her finger to her little sister.

"Pumpkin, attack" she said. The pumpkin attacked Yoru with full speed. Yoru widened her eyes, but she dodged it with her hammer.

"Ugh… FIFTH LIBERATOR!" yelled Yoru. Her hammer became bigger, and she slammed the pumpkin with it. The pumpkin vanished, and became drippy orange liquid. "Second Liberator…" said Yoru while panting. Her hammer became shorter. Yoru rushed to Kazuho, and slammed her hammer to her. Kazuho gently dodged her attacks. Yoru started hyperventilating, but kept going on. Kazuho put on a worried face, but kept going on. Yoru had a bit a flustered face, and almost fainted. "ARGH!" she screamed. Suddenly, lightening surrounded her hammer and a little knife at the top of the hammer. She slammed again her hammer against Kazuho, and it worked this time, because the electric things also surrounded Kazuho's spear. She let it fall on the ground, and she fell to. Yoru pointed her hammer, with the knife at the top, to her with trembling hands.

"Good job, Yoru" said Kazune. Yoru nodded weakly and walked a bit shakily to the others. Kazuho stood up and returned to her normal form, so did Yoru. "Karin, you and Micchi will fight" said Kazune. Karin nodded and held onto her heart shaped weapon.

"Aw! I don't wanna hurt Hanazono-san!" said Micchi. Kazune glared at him.

"Let it be like that" said Kazune a bit harsh. Micchi sighed. Micchi got in position and smiled.

"Okay, Micchi! I start!" said Karin. Micchi nodded politely. Karin ran to him, and changed her Chronos Clock into her Athena spear. "GOD THUNDER!" she yelled. Micchi dodged it and slammed his spear to her. Karin also dodged his attack.

"Theos, lampsi!" yelled Micchi and yellow electric balls came out of his spear and attacked Karin. Karin put out her hand, and the spear became the Chronos Clock again. The Clock made a shield around her, and the balls vanished.

"Love Attack!" said Karin and a pink blast came out of her Clock. Micchi dodged it easily and attacked Karin another time. This time, Karin couldn't dodged and fell to the ground.

"Are you alright, Hanazono-san?" asked Micchi. Karin nodded. Kazune rushed towards her.

"Karin! Are you hurt?" asked Kazune worried. Karin smiled her sweet smile, which made Kazune blush.

"Of course I am alright! Don't worry about me!" said Karin and she stood up. Kazune hugged her and she hugged him back.

"Wait, am I fighting against Kujyou?" asked Jin. They looked at him, except for Yoru, and nodded. You don't even WANNA know the fight between them.

Well, Jin ended up with a broken arm, and Kazune was sleeping due to energy.


	10. PREVIEW of the next chapter da Shii!

**Preview of the second chapter of: **

**Kamichama Karin DOKI!**

"My name's Akahana Chizu! What kind of cavern are ya looking for?" asked Chizu. Yoru stepped forward and handed her the Pandora Music Box. Chizu examined it. She gasped. "You've been in the Cavern of the Gods?" asked Chizu. They nodded. "Nobody did it to get past the Athena statue. Did you…?" asked Chizu. They nodded again. Chizu put on a red cloth on her head and fastened her brown belt around her slim waist. "We are going to the Cavern of the Gods, right away!" said Chizu. They stepped in the car and rode back to the beach. They led her to the cave.

"Impressing on how you did it. They say that the first god is Athena, then Ares, then Artemis, then Hades… Further I don't know. We must find the treasure before the walls close. They say that they close in a few days. We should hurry because this cave is as big as Russia!" Chizu said.

* * *

><p>"I mean, how did you become one? Why did you become one?" asked Yoru. Chizu sighed.<p>

"When I was young, there was this treasure that was never found. Funny thing was, that I was near the treasure. I found it, and my father praised me. Since then, I love to find treasures" said Chizu. Then, she had a sad look on her face. "My father was a famous treasure hunter and loved diving in the water to search for it. He encountered a big shark and was dead since then. Yet, he found the treasure without any oxygen tank and much blood-loss. I think he let it fall under the water" said Chizu.

"Why don't you go finding it then?" asked Yoru. Chizu shook her head.

"I am scared of sharks. Even if their behind thick glass in the zoo… I just don't like them. And I can't ask to someone if they want to find it, they'll take care of it, they might say" said Chizu. Yoru nodded.

"I know someone who likes diving, but he isn't here…" said Yoru. Chizu put on a confused look. "My brother, he disappeared during the fire in Kyoto, where we lived"

"I am sorry for you…" said Chizu. Yoru shook her head.

"Don't worry. It just happened. Well, I found my sister. I just need to find my brother" said Yoru. Chizu yawned. "Go to sleep, Chizu" said Yoru as she stood up.

"No, I won't. I am going on with my research till I found out something" said Chizu. Yoru grabbed her by the shoulders.

"I'll make sure you'll get a hint. Now, go to sleep" said Yoru. Chizu widened her eyes, but nodded. She walked up the stairs of the room. Yoru put her hand in front of her and her eyes turned hazel once again. "Make sure that Chizu gets a hint of the treasures" said Yoru. Her eyes became brown again, and she felt dizzy. She walked back to her room and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Am I… cursed…?" asked Yoru. Yoru walked away from the wall and came by another room with a big statue. This time with a man holding a harp. Something shot through Yoru.<p>

* * *

><p>"Listen! I've found the Pandora Music Box!" said Yoru happily and put the box in front of them. The box was already its original color. The all praised Yoru and walked back to the exit. They put the Pandora Music Box in a sort block statue in front of the big Athena statue. The Athena statue started moving and a door opened. The others began walking in.<p> 


	11. The cavern of the gods!

**Chapter 9;** The Cavern of the Gods da Shii~!

"Yay! The beach!" yelled Karin and threw her arms in the air. Yoru was just excited as her. Kazuho was already sitting on the sand with a sunshade beside her. Jin, Kazune and Micchi were unpacking things out of the car. "Oi, everyone! Come in the water, it's nice!" yelled Karin to the others. Micchi ran towards the girl and jumped into the water. He splashed the girls more wetter than they were before.

"Hahaha! I hadn't so much fun before in Kyoto!" said Yoru smiling and laughing. A teardrop fell from the corner of Kazuho's eye. Kazune looked at her questionably.

"What's wrong?" asked Kazune a bit worried. Kazuho swept away her tear and shook her head smiling.

"No, nothing. It's just that I haven't seen my little sister so happy. She was always the last to be chosen in games. She wasn't really known in school, she didn't even had friends. That's why she moved to Tokyo after the fire" told Kazuho. Kazune awed at the story.

"I didn't know that she had it so hard…" said Kazune. Kazuho laughed slightly.

"Haha… Don't worry! I am happy that she met Karin-san right then. And, thank you for taking care of onee-chan, while I wasn't there for her" said Kazuho. Kazune smiled. They looked up to see Yoru running up to them.

"Come, Kazune and onee-sama! The water feels so nice! You should try it!" said Yoru, clutching Kazuho's arm.

"Sorry, onee-chan. I don't like water that much. Maybe another time" said Kazuho. Yoru nodded and looked up to Kazune, he also shook his head. Yoru stood up and ran back to Karin and Micchi. She stopped in her tracks to see a big cave near the beach on the other side. She looked to Karin and Micchi, and decided to run to the cave. Kazune and Kazuho were busy talking, and Karin and Micchi were playing.

Yoru entered the cave, and walked till she didn't saw the exit anymore. She ended in a sort of hall. Stairs lay below her and she walked of the stairs. She gawked at the sight.

"This is so… Amazing…" whispered Yoru. She saw a statue of a woman holding a spear and a shield. She walked up to the wall and saw Greek letter. Lucky for her, she studied Greek letter while she was in Kyoto. "Af̱tós pou vrískei to Mousikó Koutí ti̱s Pandó̱ras , tha vrei to thi̱sav̱ró pou vrísketai brostá tou" she read. **(A/N: "The one who finds the Pandora Music Box, will find the treasure that lies before him"**) Yoru ran as fast as she could to the exit. Luckily, she recognized every little statue that there was in the cave. She bumped into Kazune.

"Yoru? Where were you? We were looking for you!" said Kazune. Yoru pointed to the cave.

"Did you know about the legend of the Cavern of Gods?" asked Yoru. Kazune nodded. "I've been in there! The cave is right there! And there are two treasures! The Pandora Music Box and another treasure. We have to find the Pandora Music Box first, then we'll find the other treasure!" said Yoru. Kazune slowly nodded. Yoru ran to the others and told the story. Soon they were standing in the statue that Yoru saw before.

"What kind of treasure will it be?" asked Micchi curious. The others shrugged.

"Depending on the painting on the wall and statue, the Pandora Music Box, is inside the cave. We should split up in two groups" said Kazune.

"I am going with Yoru" said Jin. Kazune nodded.

"I'll be going with Karin then, Nishikiori, you go with them" said Kazune. Micchi nodded. They each got other ways. Lucky for them all, they had walkie-talkies with them. "Kazuho, come" Kazuho nodded and followed him.

"Nishikiori, how are things going?" asked Kazune through the walkie-talkie.

"Everything alright. We didn't found anything yet. Wait, Akemi-san said she found something" said Micchi. Yoru grabbed something like a blue cylinder from the ground and examined it.

"What is that?" asked Jin. Yoru shrugged.

"Depending on the holes in the cylinder, I may think this is some kind of flute…" said Yoru. She blew on it. Nothing happened. Suddenly, a sound echoed through the whole cave and the ground shook.

"What happened? Nishikiori?" asked Kazune. Jin and Yoru turned around, and they gasped. Micchi disappeared.

"Kazune! Micchi disappeared!" said Yoru, a bit scared. You could hear Kazune grit his teeth.

"Do you know where he could have been?" asked Kazune. Yoru shook her head. "Is there any sign of traps?" asked Kazune. Yoru shook her head again, but remembered something.

"When I blew on the flute, this strange noise echoed through the whole cave. Maybe it has got to do something with that!" said Yoru. Kazune thought for a second. "I'll try another time" said Yoru and blew on the flute. Yoru turned around. Jin was also disappeared. "Kazune! Jin disappeared also! It's like they disappeared in thin air!" said Yoru. Yoru was now scared that she was alone.

"Don't worry, onee-chan! Everything will be alright. Just hope, like you hope in onii-chan!" said Kazuho. Yoru suddenly had the courage to do anything and she walked on. She stopped by another wall with text. "Af̱tós pou fysáei sto fláouto Pandó̱ra , tha eínai kataraménoi" said Yoru. **(A/N: "The one who blows on the Pandora Flute, will be cursed") **Yoru gasped and walked a bit back.

"Am I… cursed…?" asked Yoru. Yoru walked away from the wall and came by another room with a big statue. This time with a man holding a harp. Something shot through Yoru.

"The woman with the spear and shield… is Athena! This man should be Apollo!" said Yoru. She ran to the big statue and examined it. There was a switch on it. "Should I… press it?" asked Yoru. She shrugged and pressed the switch. The statue began moving forward. Yoru walked up behind the statue and found a red satin box behind it. She gasped.

"This must be the Pandora Music Box!" said Yoru. "Kazune! I found the Pandora Music Box!" said Yoru happily. No one responded. "Kazune? Karin? Onee-sama…? Anyone?" asked Yoru becoming really scared. "Is no one there?" she yelled. Suddenly the box turned a bit pinkish red and golden letters were written on it in English.

"Try looking at the place you won't look" said the box. Yoru nodded. She tried looking in places where she wouldn't look. She came in a small room with a blue switch, that matched the flute. She pressed the switch and found the others. "Everyone!" said Yoru happy.

"Yoru-chan!" said Karin and hugged her. "We all fell into some kind of secret passage. We are so happy that you found us. We couldn't get out of this room!" said Karin.

"Listen! I've found the Pandora Music Box!" said Yoru happily and put the box in front of them. The box was already its original color. The all praised Yoru and walked back to the exit. They put the Pandora Music Box in a sort block statue in front of the big Athena statue. The Athena statue started moving and a door opened. The others began walking in.

"Wait, shouldn't we first get information before we go in?" asked Kazuho carefully. They all nodded and got back to the beach. They didn't notice it was raining. They stopped by some Treasure store. They got in and gawked at all the treasures found there. A girl with short auburn hair and amber brown eyes appeared.

"What can I do for you?" asked the girl.

"We need help. We found a cavern and we need to know how to get the treasure" said Kazune. The girl handed her hand.

"My name's Akahana Chizu! What kind of cavern are ya looking for?" asked Chizu. Yoru stepped forward and handed her the Pandora Music Box. Chizu examined it. She gasped. "You've been in the Cavern of the Gods?" asked Chizu. They nodded. "Nobody did it to get past the Athena statue. Did you…?" asked Chizu. They nodded again. Chizu put on a red cloth on her head and fastened her brown belt around her slim waist. "We are going to the Cavern of the Gods, right away!" said Chizu. They stepped in the car and rode back to the beach. They led her to the cave.

"Impressing on how you did it. They say that the first god is Athena, then Ares, then Artemis, then Hades… Further I don't know. We must find the treasure before the walls close. They say that they close in a few days. We should hurry because this cave is as big as Russia!" Chizu said.

"Are you a treasure hunter, Chizu-chan?" asked Karin. Chizu nodded.

"Learned it from my father… Let's stop talking and go find the treasure!" said Chizu. They agreed.

When they got past the Athena statue, they saw more halls. Similar to the ones by the Athena statue.

"What are we going to do now, Chizu?" asked Yoru. Chizu glanced back at the others. She walked towards the statue.

"We must find another treasure" said Chizu.

"Huh? Why must we find another treasure? We already found the Pandora Music Box!" said Jin. Chizu shrugged.

"I don't know. I think it's the same as the other, but with more complication" said Chizu. They tried founding the second treasure, but with no result.

"I think we must get back. Chizu, is there a place we can sleep near you?" asked Kazune. Chizu nodded.

"There is this house my father made behind my shop, but he didn't use it before he died. You can sleep there" said Chizu. Kazune nodded.

"Okay, tonight, we are going to discuss about the things. We also are going to research things" said Kazune. They all nodded and made their way to the house behind Chizu's shop. They all got tired, except for Yoru, and fell asleep.

"Chizu, tell me about you" said Yoru. Chizu looked up from her book about the Cavern of the Gods, and put down her book.

"Well, I am just a treasure hunter…" said Chizu. Yoru shook her head.

"I mean, how did you become one? Why did you become one?" asked Yoru. Chizu sighed.

"When I was young, there was this treasure that was never found. Funny thing was, that I was near the treasure. I found it, and my father praised me. Since then, I love to find treasures" said Chizu. Then, she had a sad look on her face. "My father was a famous treasure hunter and loved diving in the water to search for it. He encountered a big shark and was dead since then. Yet, he found the treasure without any oxygen tank and much blood-loss. I think he let it fall under the water" said Chizu.

"Why don't you go finding it then?" asked Yoru. Chizu shook her head.

"I am scared of sharks. Even if their behind thick glass in the zoo… I just don't like them. And I can't ask to someone if they want to find it, they'll take care of it, they might say" said Chizu. Yoru nodded.

"I know someone who likes diving, but he isn't here…" said Yoru. Chizu put on a confused look. "My brother, he disappeared during the fire in Kyoto, where we lived"

"I am sorry for you…" said Chizu. Yoru shook her head.

"Don't worry. It just happened. Well, I found my sister. I just need to find my brother" said Yoru. Chizu yawned. "Go to sleep, Chizu" said Yoru as she stood up.

"No, I won't. I am going on with my research till I found out something" said Chizu. Yoru grabbed her by the shoulders.

"I'll make sure you'll get a hint. Now, go to sleep" said Yoru. Chizu widened her eyes, but nodded. She walked up the stairs of the room. Yoru put her hand in front of her and her eyes turned hazel once again. "Make sure that Chizu gets a hint of the treasures" said Yoru. Her eyes became brown again, and she felt dizzy. She walked back to her room and fell asleep.

_The next morning…_

"Wake up, Yoru! Geez, why do I always have to wake you up?" asked Jin. Yoru rubbed her eyes.

"You don't **always **wake me up. It's mostly Micchi who does it" said Yoru as she stood up.

"Grouchy again?" whined Jin. Yoru laughed and shook her head.

"It's just you, who wakes me up and makes me grouchy" said Yoru and pushed Jin out of the room.

"Hey! I saw things of you!" said Jin. Yoru slapped him playfully.

"So? It's not like we are married now" said Yoru and shut the door.

"Ow! That was my nose, yeah!" said Jin behind the door. Yoru tried to hide a laugh. She changed into a white shirt with big red dots, black pants that stopped till her calves, a black vest above the shirt, black ankle socks and white All-Stars. For the first time, she had pulled her bangs back with a black hair band.

"Done!" said Yoru as she walked out of her room. Jin had a bandage on his nose.

"Thanks for that…" muttered Jin. Yoru walked to him.

"Aw, poor Jin…" said Yoru as she gave a kiss on his nose. Jin blushed slightly. Yoru patted his head. "Sorry… Hey, Chizu. Do you know anything?" asked Yoru. Chizu shrugged.

"I thought that I saw some switch in the cavern in my dreams… Well, at first we're gonna eat" said Chizu. Yoru and Jin nodded. They woke up the others and ate their breakfast.

"Akemi-san, did you sleep well?" asked Micchi. Yoru nodded.

"You?" asked Yoru. Micchi threw his arm around her.

"Of course I did, Akemi-san. You know me well" said Micchi. Yoru and Micchi grinned and laughed a bit. Suddenly, Jin pulled Yoru's arm, and hugged her.

"She's mine" Jin said. Yoru sweat-dropped. Yoru pulled back.

"I am going upstairs for a bit" said Yoru and secretly winked at Jin. He knew what that meant. When nobody was looking, he slipped towards the stairs and walked up to Yoru's room.

"You just know what I want, Yoru…" Jin said as he lay on top of Yoru and snuggled in her neck. Yoru played a bit with his hair. "Do you wanna play?" asked Jin. Yoru nodded as she kissed Jin.

Yoru bit his lips for entrance, and Jin gladly opened it. Yoru made her way to his pants, and opened the zipper. Jin massaged her breast, and Yoru moaned.

"Ah… Jin…." said Yoru between moans. Yoru took of his boxers, and switched places. She on top of Jin. She stroked his manhood a bit before going down.

"Y-Yoru…" said Jin. Yoru sucked a bit on it, and timed when he was about to cum. Just before that, she stopped."Yoru! Don't do that to me!" said Jin.

"Sorry, pop-star. I want to enjoy a bit more…" said Yoru and she kissed Jin again. She kept stroking his manhood, and planned. Everytime when he was about to cum, she stopped.

"Y-Yoru! Stop that…!" panted Jin. Yoru grew bored and sucked again. This time, she kept going on. "Yoru… I am cumming… Ah…. Yoru!" yelled Jin. Yoru gulped it all down, which made Jin a bit surprised.

"Never thought that I would do that, huh?" asked Yoru flirty.

"You don't know what I think each day…" said Jin as he licked his lips. Yoru giggled and kissed him. Jin took on his clothes again and they kissed a bit more.

"We're here!" said Karin. They all stood in front of the Ares statue; the second room after the Athena statue.

"Chizu, you said about a switch in your dreams. Can it be that it's true?" asked Jin. Chizu put her finger on her cheek and stared at the ground.

"Maybe… I still don't know yet. We have to split up, and find some hints. Kazuho-chan, Karin-chan and Yoru-chan, you go that way. Kazune-kun, Jin-kun and Micchi-kun, you'll go that way" said Chizu as she pointed into different directions.

"What about you, Chizu-chan?" asked Karin. Chizu smiled.

"I am going alone. A treasure hunter doesn't really need accompany" Chizu said as she winked and gave them a walkie-talkie. Chizu ran off, leaving the others worried.

"Don't you guys also feel a bit of… Weird?" asked Yoru. Kazuho walked over to her.

"Don't worry. Chizu-san will be alright" said Kazuho. Yoru nodded worried.

"Well, we're going. Be careful you three" said Kazune as Jin, Micchi and Kazune walked off. Karin and Yoru sighed.

"Pff. Well, we're going to" said Karin as she glared at the back of Kazune. Yoru, Kazuho and Karin walked around. So did Kazune, Jin, Micchi and Chizu. None of them finding a hint to the next treasure.

"I'm hungry…" whined Yoru as she patted her stomach. Karin laughed a bit and handed her bread.

"This morning I made some food for everyone, if they didn't want to starve out" said Karin. Yoru winked to her, and she returned with a smile.

"This tastes nice… By the way, onee-sama, did you found something?" asked Yoru. Kazuho examined the floor a bit. She stood up, and straightened her clothes.

"No result. We should keep looking" said Kazuho.

"Right" said Karin and Yoru in unison.

_With Kazune, Micchi and Jin…_

"Stop fighting like two children!" said Micchi as he stepped into the fight of Jin and Kazune.

"Argh! Nishikiori! Let me handle this, I'll give that bastard a punch in his girly face!" said Jin as he tried to squirm away from Micchi's grip.

"My face is NOT girly! Look at your own, pop-star!" yelled Kazune back to him.

"Ha! I am a pop-star, girls adore my face!" said Jin. Kazune gritted his teeth.

"We'll see about that, Kuga" said Kazune. Meanwhile, Micchi spotted something shiny on the floor.

"Ah, I found something!" said Micchi as he held the shiny thing in his hand. It was a crystal.

"That's so cool!" said Jin as he grabbed the crystal. Kazune smacked his head.

"Don't be so reckless with such priceless things" said Kazune.

"Oi, Yoru! You will like this one; I found a crystal!" said Micchi through the walkie-talkie. Jin stole the walkie-talkie and turned it on.

"No, you didn't Nishikiori! Yoru, I found a crystal for you!" said Jin happily.

_With Karin, Yoru and Kazuho…_

Yoru sweat-dropped at this. "I wish I've never met him…" said Yoru as she slapped her fore-head. Kazuho laughed and patted her little sister's shoulder. Karin just was laughing on the floor.

"Haha… That was so funny… Now, we have to keep looking!" said Karin as she stood up from the floor. Yoru walked over to another statue. It was Hermes, god of the market, traffic, thieves and the messenger of the upper gods.

"I think Hermes has to do something with one of the other gods" said Kazuho as she walked beside Yoru.

"Yoru?" asked Chizu through the walkie-talkie.

"Yeah, what's up?" asked Yoru.

"I suppose you found Hermes, right?" asked Chizu. Yoru raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah, how'd you know that?" asked Yoru suspiciously.

"Just an treasure hunter's instinct. Well, the next statue, behind Hermes, is Ares. Not that they have any kind of relationship, but think about it. Thieves use violence the most. So that makes Hermes an personal messenger of Ares" said Chizu. Yoru put her finger on her chin.

"Well, if you think about it that way… Yeah! Kazuho, Karin, we need to find the treasure!" said Yoru. Kazuho and Karin nodded and started looking on the ground.

Karin picked something up. It was a brown key.

"Hey, Yoru-chan! I found a key!" said Karin as she walked towards Yoru and handed her the key. Yoru examined it, and nodded.

"Jin, Kazune, Micchi. We found something. Return to the Athena statue" said Yoru. Soon, they were standing in front of the Athena statue again.

"What did you found?" asked Jin as he put his hands on Yoru's waist. Yoru blushed slightly but shook her head.

"We found a key. We think that it leads towards the treasure" said Yoru.

"Where is Akahana-san by the way?" asked Micchi. They all looked around. Soon, they heard fast footsteps coming their way. They turned around to see Chizu running towards them.

"I heard it, and I found the box for the key!" said Chizu and winked. They ran behind Chizu, and got into a small room, similar to the room Karin and the others were locked up.

"Try it" said Chizu as she stepped aside. Yoru put the key in the little box in front of her. Then, she heard a click. She opened the box and picked the golden egg out of it.

"I wonder why it is an egg…" said Yoru as she examined it.

_Meanwhile with some other people…_

"Looks like she found it, huh?" asked a girl with black hair, which covered one of her crimson red eyes. Her hair was in two pigtails.

"You still believe that she's your sworn enemy?" asked a boy with black hair and emerald eyes.

"Of course I do, dear" said the girl as she flicked her hair behind her ear. "I just need a quick pep-talk with her, like I usually do" said the girl as she winked. The boy slapped his forehead.

"When you want to destroy something, you never give up, huh?" asked the boy. The girl shrugged.

"I don't know. I just hate losing, just like my dear enemy. Oh, by the way, do you know the pop-star?" asked the girl, as she loosened her pigtails and brushed her hair.

"No, why?" asked the boy as he sat on a chair and grabbed a book.

"Hm… Just wondering. I need to take revenge for that… She loves him so much, that I despise it…" said the girl while putting her hair in pigtails again.

"You're over doing yourself, you need to calm down" said the boy as he made a seat next to him free. The girl noticed this, and sat next to him.

"You're right, dear. Or else I won't be able to perform my Kami Transformation" said the girl as she smiled, which looked more like a smirk. "And then, I'll be able to destroy her… Hahaha…." laughed the girl.

_With Yoru, Karin, Kazuho, Jin, Micchi, Kazune and Chizu. _

"Yay! We made it to the Ares statue! But I kinda feel tired… Are you sure we need to find the treasure?" asked Karin as she yawned. Chizu smiled.

"You know, you did a good job helping me. You can go to your own home now. I can handle it solo" said Chizu. "Because I am a treasure hunter" said Chizu.

"Are you sure?" asked Yoru. Chizu walked over to her.

"Thanks to your powers, I had a hint in my dreams. If you weren't here, I wouldn't continue my adventure" said Chizu as she hugged Yoru. Yoru smiled, and hugged her back.

"Well, go ahead, and take my food. You'll need it!" said Yoru. Chizu smiled at her. "Make sure you'll be standing on the newspapers!" said Yoru as Chizu ran off.

"Of course I'll do!" said Chizu and waved, her jacket flowing behind her.

"So, that was our first treasure adventure! I feel like being in a Shoujo manga!" said Yoru. Jin sweat-dropped.

"Why a SHOUJO manga? Not a Shounen manga?" asked Jin. Yoru smacked him on his head.

"Because, there always are more girls in the story than boys" said Yoru. Jin laughed.

"Before you came here, there were more boys!" said Jin. Kazune, Karin, Micchi and Kazuho looked at them.

"What? Are you accusing me from being here after all the other things you've done?" asked Yoru, now very angry.

"Because it's true!" said Jin. Yoru slapped Jin. Kazune, Karin, Micchi and Kazuho gasped.

"Well, sorry about that!" said Yoru as she ran up the stairs. Jin looked confusedly at her.

"Now, Kuga-kun. Look what you've done!" said Micchi as he followed Yoru. "Akemi-san!" said Micchi.

"What?" asked Yoru in tears.

"Kuga-kun didn't mean it. I know what you can do to enlighten him…" said Micchi as he leaned towards her ear. He whispered something which made her blush. She nodded quietly. Micchi stood up. "Well, that's settled! Goodnight, Akemi-san!" said Micchi as he walked out of her room. Yoru just sat there, blushing with dried tears on her cheeks. She quickly changed into her pajamas. She lay in bed and felt tired. Then someone entered her room. She lay still, with her heart thumping.

"I am sorry about what I said in the living room… I didn't mean to hurt you so bad…" whispered Jin. Yoru smiled slightly.

"It doesn't matter…" whispered Yoru. Jin widened his eyes.

"I thought you were asleep…" said Jin. Yoru shook her head.

"Of course I am not… And, I am glad we discussed something after all those months. Like when we met!" said Yoru happily. Jin smiled.

_Meanwhile…_

"Pff… I thought making her fight with that pop-star would do some good. Guess his heart aches for her" said the girl with black hair.

"Now, now… Don't use your power too much. It isn't worth your time" said the boy.

"Hm… You're right, dear. Now, we're going to sleep, because I am meeting her tomorrow" said the girl. The boy nodded and followed her to their bedroom.

"Goodnight, ohime-sama" said the boy.

"Dear, don't talk so dumb…" said as the girl fell asleep.


	12. The new enemies!

**Chapter 10;** The new enemies da Shii~!

"Are you sure you wanna meet her today?" asked the boy. The girl laughed.

"Hohoho! Of course I will, dear. No wonder why they call you Utagai" said the girl. **(A/N: Utagai means DOUBTER in Japanese… Or so I think…)**

"Well, it worries me to think that your gonna fail…" said the boy.

"Aw, dear. I am not gonna fail. Not after all I've been through…" said the girl sad. The boy noticed this and rushed towards her.

"You always say; Don't worry! I am not gonna fail. Say it this time too!" said the boy. The girl smiled and hugged him.

_Meanwhile…_

"Give me back my pants, Jin!" yelled Yoru as she ran after Jin in only a big white t-shirt. Jin grinned and kept running. "JIN!" she yelled once more. Jin then bumped into someone.

"Jin-kun, give Yoru-chan back her pants" said Karin as she helped Jin up. Jin sighed and gave Yoru her pants.

"Pff. I am going to my room" said Yoru as she walked away with hands on her hips. Jin just stared at her while she walked away.

"Why did you do it?" asked Karin. Jin shrugged and smiled.

"Just for fun…" said Jin.

Yoru sat in her window, staring at the same view. "I need to go outside alone…" said Yoru as she closed her window. She grabbed her shoes and waved goodbye to the members.

"Where are you going, by the way?" asked Karin. Yoru stood in the door opening.

"I am just going outside for a while" said Yoru as she shoved her hands in her pocket. She closed the door behind her and walked off. She made her way to the mall, and stared around. Then, she saw a black haired girl and black haired boy arguing.

"No, I didn't!" said the boy.

"Yes, you did!" said the girl. Yoru raised her eyebrow but kept on walking. She spotted a café nearby, and decided to drink some coffee. When she was done, she got out of the café and bumped into someone. It was the black haired girl from before. She had beautiful ebony black hair in two pigtails, which covered one of her crimson red eyes.

"I'm sorry" said Yoru and walked away, but the girl grabbed her by the arm.

"What's your name?" asked the girl. Yoru stopped and turned to her.

"Akemi Yoru, and yours?" asked Yoru. The girl smiled.

"Takenaka Yomi!" said the girl happily. Yoru didn't notice the crimson red ring on her finger. "I've seen you a few times in the mall. Including Kuga Jin… By any chance, do you know him?" asked Yomi. Yoru shrugged.

"What could a normal girl like me do with a pop-star?" asked Yoru a bit nervous.

"Oh, I thought I saw a girl similar like you, arguing with a girl and slapping her…" said Yomi as she put her finger on her cheek. Yoru gulped.

**Flashback.**

"_That also. But there is this friend group right over there. They're staring at me the whole time, like I am food…" said Jin and gulped. He pointed to a group of girls who pointed to Jin and giggled. One of the girls came to Jin and smiled._

"_Hey, gorgeous! Can I have your number?" asked the girl. Yoru became angry and stepped in front of Jin. _

"_Ya bitch! Ya think you can steal MY boyfriend?" asked Yoru in a gangster-style. The girl laughed nasty and grinned. _

"_You are his boyfriend? How dramatic… I am so much better!" said the girl. "You are a fool" Yoru became more mad and slapped the girl. The girl widened her eyes and touched her cheek._

"_You think I am a fool? SHUT UP AND GO FUCK YOUR DAD!" yelled Yoru. Jin gulped and grabbed the hand of Yoru and started running away. _

"Ah, maybe I saw it wrong…" said Yomi as she looked directly in Yoru's eyes. Yoru noticed something familiar in her eyes, but shook the thought away. "Is something wrong?" asked Yomi.

"No, not at all!" said Yoru. Then, Yomi suddenly waved. Yoru turned her head, and saw the boy from before walking towards them.

"Hanbei-kun!" said Yomi. The boy called 'Hanbei' smiled. "Look, Hanbei-kun, I made a new friend!" said Yomi happily.

"My name is Watanabe Hanbei" said Hanbei in a rude, yet gentle way.

"My name is Akemi Yoru" said Yoru as she noticed the same familiar thing in Hanbei's eyes. Yomi looked on her watch.

"Oh, dear! Hanbei-kun, we are late! We should get going!" said Yomi and smiled towards Yoru. "Sorry, Yoru-chan! We meet again later!" said Yomi and they walked off. Yoru just stared at their back. She returned home.

"Pff… I am bored…" said Yoru as she lay on the couch. Jin and Karin just sat next to her. "Where are Kazune and Micchi by the way?" asked Yoru suddenly.

"Micchi is meeting with his childhood friend, Ami-chan" said Karin.

"Kujyou is in the basement studying…" said Jin, also bored. Suddenly, they felt a presence. A **Kami **presence. They transformed into their god form and stood in the garden. A girl and a boy appeared flying above the fountain in their garden.

"Who are you?" demanded Jin. The girl laughed.

"Isn't it obvious? I am the beautiful goddess Mellon, goddess of Future!" said the girl.

'_Somehow, I feel like I've met her before… She looks like Yomi' _thought Yoru. The girl smiled and flew towards Yoru. She landed exactly in front of her. Yoru didn't back off.

"Oh, dear. It's disappointing that you're my sworn enemy, we could be friends" said the girl. Yoru looked confusedly at her.

"What do you mean?" asked Yoru. The girl sighed with a smile.

"I said you're my sworn enemy. Since your ancestors killed my ancestors… I think I should get revenge on the Akemi Clan. I killed half of your clan…" said the girl. Yoru's eyes widened.

"Y-You killed my… family…?" asked Yoru, trembling from anger and sadness. The girl started flying next to the boy.

"Yeah! I almost forgot your father, mother, sister and brother. Your father and mother didn't survive, didn't they? It's a pity that your siblings survived the big fire. It was all over the news!" said the girl as she spread her arms to her side. Tears fell on the ground where Yoru was standing. Jin and Karin just kept looking worried.

"YOU! YOU KILLED MY OWN PRECIOUS THING IN THE WORLD! YOU BROKE MY HEART, AND MY LOVED ONES!" screamed Yoru as she tried to run. Jin and Karin grabbed her by the arms, and held onto it. "LET ME GO! I NEED TO KILL HER!" yelled Yoru again.

"No! We won't let go!" exclaimed Karin. Yoru started squirming. More tears fell.

"THEY KILLED MY FAMILY! I NEED TO KILL THEM!" yelled Yoru, and fell to the ground. Karin sat next down to her, and hugged her. Jin stepped in front of the girls, and was ready to fight.

"It looks like the boys need to fight…" said the goddess. The boy next to her flew down to the ground.

"And what is your name, boy?" asked the other god.

"Hades, god of the Underworld" said Jin as he glared at the boy in front of him. "And yours?" asked Jin quick after that.

"Pisti, god of Faith" said 'Pisti'. Jin and Pisti rushed towards each other, and their weapons clashed. A few minutes later of weapons clashing, Pisti made Jin loosen his weapon and Jin let it fall. Jin gasped and slammed with his fist. Pisti dodged it easily, but let Jin, unsuspicious, grab his weapon. They fought more, but then Mellon, the goddess came between them. Yoru took the chance to attack her, and she did.

"Let me go!" yelled Mellon. Yoru growled.

"NO!" yelled Yoru as she started slapping Mellon. Jin grabbed her by the waist, and hugged her tightly. "Let me go…!" she cried.

"Haha… Foolish enough to let your boyfriend take over control!" said Mellon as she helped Pisti. You could see a red hand mark on her right cheek, and Mellon rubbed it. "You hurt me…" said Mellon.

"We are going now…" said Pisti as he held Mellon's hand. They disappeared, which made Yoru scream more.

"NO! STAY HERE AND FIGHT ME!" yelled Yoru. Jin hugged her again.

"It's okay, Yoru… Don't think about it anymore. You have your sister and your brother" said Jin. Yoru silently nodded and sighed a trembled sigh.

"You're right…" said Yoru and the three transformed back into their normal forms.

"Yoru-chan, where are you?" yelled a voice. Yoru looked up, and saw Yomi running towards them.

"Yomi? How did you find me?" asked Yoru, and saw Hanbei next to Yomi standing.

"I am too smart for that, dear. Hanbei-kun, you're quite slow you know?" said Yomi. Hanbei just fumed. Yomi walked over to Karin and smiled. "You are very good-looking, dear. Tell me your name!" said Yomi.

"Hanazono Karin, and yours?" asked Karin.

"Takenaka Yomi! Wait, am I seeing that right? Is that Kuga Jin?" asked Yomi. Yomi stomped over to Yoru and put her hands on her hips. "You said you didn't knew him! That is so not fair!" said Yomi.

"Don't overdo yourself, Yomi-chan…" said Hanbei. Yomi sighed.

"It's just not fair! Uhm, Jin-kun, can I have something from you to remember you?" asked Yomi. Jin just nodded. He got into the house, and came back with a new CD album, and signed it.

"Here, this is my new album with my signature on it. I never gave anyone a new CD album. You're the first one!" said Jin happy. Yomi hugged Jin. When Yoru saw this, she became jealous, Jin noticed this, but did it without Yoru seeing it.

"Thank you!" said Yomi and hugged Jin. Yoru fumed at this, and walked back to her house. "Yoru-chan, where are you going?" asked Yomi. Yoru glared at her.

"Back inside" she said coldly. Yomi frowned.

"Excuse me…" said Jin. Yomi folded her arms.

"What's up with them…?" asked Yomi. Hanbei shrugged.

"Yoru! Wait up!" called Jin. Yoru walked faster, and faster. "Yoru, stop walking!" said Jin as he catched up with her.

"What?" yelled Yoru angry. Jin looked a bit shocked, but pretended that he knew everything.

"Were you… jealous?" asked Jin. Yoru's eyes widened and almost wanted to punch him.

"Me? Jealous?" yelled Yoru again. "I'm not angry at all!" she yelled and ran to her room, blushing. She slammed the door shut, and punched the wall. Blood starting to fall off her knuckles. Jin entered her room, and looked shocked at her knuckles.

"Yoru! Don't do that ever again!" said Jin, as he grabbed a first aid box. He let Yoru sit down, and wrapped the bandage around her hand.

"So what? It's not like you care anymore about me! You only care about Yomi!" said Yoru as she started pounding her fists on Jin's back.

"Ouch! That hurts, okay!" Jin said.

"Oh, so now you're complaining?" Yoru started pounding harder.

"Yoru! Stop that, please!" said Jin, holding back a laugh.

"Ah, shut up!" said Yoru. Jin burst out laughing, and switched places, which let them fall on the ground, with Jin on top. He started tickling Yoru, which made her laugh. "S-Stop…!" laughed Yoru.

"Not until you apologize!" said Jin.

"I-I am s-sorry…! Hahaha! Now… l-let me g-go!" laughed Yoru. Yoru stood up and laughed a boy-ish grin. "Haha! Tricked you!" said Yoru and ran towards her window. Jin widened his eyes. Yoru stood at the edge of the window and turned her head. Yoru made a peace sign and grinned her boy grin, and then jumped. Jin thought he lost her… again.

"YORU!" yelled Jin. When he looked out of the window, he saw Yoru lying on the grass… emotionally. He almost got a heart attack, and rushed out of the house, when he got there, he didn't saw Yoru lying there anymore. Then he heard a click behind him. When he turned around, he saw Yoru holding a gun. "Yoru, you musn't play with guns…" said Jin rubbing his eyes. And in a blink of a eye, she disappeared. "Okay, what the heck is happening…?" asked Jin.

"Jin! Wake up!" said a voice. Then, Jin woke up. "Pff! You fainted when I slammed the door. I wondered why you wouldn't come over to my room!" said Yoru. Jin sat up.

"I… fainted? Oh, god…" said Jin as he wrapped his arms around her. "I thought I lost you again for the second time…" said Jin. Yoru laughed slyly.

"You won't lose me! That's Yoru-nya for you!" said Yoru as she put up her thumb. Jin smiled.

"I am happy to have such a girl…" said Jin and kissed her nose, which made her blush. "So, you are not mad at me because of Yomi?" asked Jin hopefully. Yoru punched him in the arm.

"Of course I am" said Yoru and walked away. Jin stared at her. She stopped in her track, and turned her head smiling. "For not giving me such attention…" said Yoru and walked back to her room. Jin quietly entered her room, but not finding her. When he walked further in her room, he felt two arms wrapping around his waist. "Wait till I get revenge, god" **(A/N: When Yoru said '…, god' she meant Jin's name, which also means god in Japanese) **

"Using my name in kanji right, night" said Jin back.

"I wish I didn't change my name into Yoru…" said Yoru, loosening her grip on Jin's waist, and walking towards the window, and sat there.

"You mean, your name isn't Yoru?" asked Jin. Yoru nodded.

"Before the fire and all, my name was Kazuko. After the fire, I thought my sister and brother were dead, so a murder. I thought that he forgot me, and changed my name into Yoru, because it all happened in the night. But now I know that Mellon did it, I don't know what to do" said Yoru sad.

"You'll be fine, I swear" said Jin. "Kazuko is a really nice name, if you kept that name, I would call you Kazu" said Jin. Yoru shook her head and sighed.

"Yeah, if I was Kazuko before, then you couldn't do all those perverted things. I would kick the crap out of you" grinned Yoru.

"So, when you were Kazuko, you were a girl who was… nice and all? Just like Kazuho?" asked Jin. Yoru nodded.

"After the fire, I thought I should be stronger. I started to live in a neighbor, that even you wouldn't dare to live in. I met a gang who offered me to have fight lessons from them. They were also acting very nice. I should visit them again…" said Yoru.

"You lived into a neighbor that you could get raped?" asked Jin. "God, I'm glad you met Karin that day… You know, I am also glad that we had a fight, then you decided to take a shower. Remember?" asked Jin. Yoru sighed with a smile.

"Yeah, and then you also were showering. I wanted to go back to my room, but surprisingly, your room was next to mines. Then you thought that you could take advantage of me, and almost wanted to rape me. How could I not forget our first day?" said Yoru, putting her hand on her hips.

"I loved the second day" said Jin, sitting on her bed. "The day with the transparent black lingerie" said Jin as he got a small nosebleed.

"Pervert… Or the day after that! We were alone in the house, then I fell of the roof! And I did something horrible to you… Ew… I can't believe I did that…!" said Yoru disgusted,

"But you did…" said Jin smirking. "And you liked it" said Jin and stood up, walking towards Yoru. Yoru pouted, which made Jin kiss her. "When you put your lips like that, that makes me want to kiss you" said Jin and they both laughed.


	13. Kazune's Birthday!

**Chapter 11;** Kazune's Birthday da Shii~!

"Wake up, Kazune-kun!" yelled Karin and jumped on top of Kazune. Kazune instantly woke up.

"Huh…?" said Kazune and rubbed his eyes. "Why are you so happy?" asked Kazune. Karin pouted.

"Don't you know? It's your birthday!" said Karin and clapped in her hands. Kazune's eyes widened.

"Ah, now I know it! Thanks, Karin!" said Kazune and it became quiet. Kazune smirked. "You do know in what kind of position we are, right Karin?" asked Kazune. When Karin noticed this, she blushed. Just when they were about to kiss, Yoru entered the room.

"HAPPY BIRTH-" yelled Yoru, but saw their position. "Uh, sorry… Uh, breakfast's ready…" said Yoru and leaved the room. Karin hurried of Kazune.

"Uh, I should be going…" said Karin blushing. Kazune walked up to Karin, which closed her between the wall and Kazune. Kazune put her hand next to her face, and his other hand on her face.

"Why don't you stay here…?" asked Kazune. Karin blushed more.

"B-Because… y-you need privacy!" blushed Karin. Kazune smirked even more.

"When you're here, it's privacy enough…" said Kazune. Kazune kissed Karin. Karin returned the kiss by throwing her arms around his neck. They were just about to go further, but then Yoru entered the room again.

"Yo, I said breakfast is ready!" said Yoru, looking awkward the couple.

"W-We will be coming!" said Karin, embarrassed. Karin ran after Yoru, which made Kazune look sad.

"You definitely should not be doing this when I'm home…" said Yoru while walking with Karin towards the kitchen. Karin looked a bit down. "Hey, I didn't mean it that way, and I am sorry that I disturbed your little make out session" said Yoru. Karin smiled.

"Uh, don't worry! It's nothing!" said Karin, waving her hands in front of her.

"Yeah, right…" sighed Yoru smiling.

"Hey, where is Kazuho-chan by the way?" asked Karin. Yoru looked behind her.

"Oh, onee-sama is out for a week to find some information for onii-sama" said Yoru. "Wait, do you even have a present for Kazune?" asked Yoru, walking backwards.

"Oh, no! Now that you mention it, no!" said Karin. "Oh, no! What should I buy for Kazune!" said Karin.

"Well, once I bought a pocket-knife for somebody I knew… Forget that. I don't know what to buy for someone like Kazune…" said Yoru.

"Can you come with me to the mall for looking for a present for Kazune?" asked Karin. Yoru smiled, but shook her head.

"Sorry, I'm hanging out with Jin today at the park" said Yoru.

"Ah, that's alright then" said Karin. Yoru looked at her blue watch.

"Actually, I should be going now…" said Yoru. "Later" Yoru said before running off. Karin waved her.

"Now, I am all alone at the table…" said Karin. Kazune entered the dining room.

"Huh? Where is everybody?" asked Kazune. Karin shrugged.

"I only know that Kazuho-chan away is for the week" said Karin. Kazune smirked without Karin seeing it.

"Hey, did you buy me a present?" asked Kazune. Karin gulped.

"Uh, y-yeah. But I'll give it later with the others, you know?" said Karin. Kazune noticed the strange voice of Karin, but shook the thought away.

"Ah, okay" said Kazune. Karin stared at her food in front of her.

"Uh, Kazune-kun… I am going to the mall for a few hours or something" said Karin. Kazune nodded.

"Want some money?" asked Kazune. Karin shook her head.

"N-No, I have enough" said Karin. Kazune nodded. "So, I am going now" said Karin. Kazune stood up, at the same time Karin stood up. Karin looked a bit confused but waited for Kazune. He walked up towards Karin and kissed her.

"Bye then" Kazune said. Karin nodded shakily. Karin grabbed her jacket and left the house.

"What should I buy for Kazune-kun…?" asked Karin, and made her way to the mall. When she entered, she instantly walked towards a fashion shop for suggestions.

"What can I do for you?" asked the woman.

"A-Ano… Today's my boyfriend's birthday, and I haven't bought anything for him… Do you maybe know something to give a present…?" asked Karin shy.

"How sweet… Well, the last birthday of my boyfriend was months ago. I surprised him by showing myself in lingerie. You could that to, because you look cute. But you need the courage to do it" said the woman. Karin blushed.

"A-Ah, thank you" said Karin.

"You're welcome!" said the woman, and Karin walked out of the store.

"Should I do it…? But I am too scared! Kazune-kun is going to turn into H-mode!" said Karin blushing. She walked up to another store, and the woman said the same. After many tries, she always got the same answer. Then, she bumped into someone.

"Ah, Karin!" said Kazune. Karin looked up.

"K-Kazune-kun! W-What are you doing here?" asked Karin. Kazune smiled.

"I knew there was something fishy about you, so I followed you, but I lost track!" said Kazune. Karin blushed. "Do you want something to eat?" asked Kazune. Karin nodded. Minutes later, they were in a restaurant.

"K-Kazune-kun, we should have got into a snack bar, you know?" said Karin. Kazune shook his head.

"A girl must go to a chic restaurant, not a snack bar" said Kazune. Karin nodded. Then she thought that she could do the idea of the lingerie.

"Kazune-kun, I'm going to give my present tonight, okay?" asked Karin. Kazune looked up, and nodded.

"I hope it's good!" said Kazune smiling. Karin widened her eyes, thinking that Kazune might know it. When they were done, they returned to their house.

"Hey, did we get the groceries?" asked Karin, standing by the door.

"Yeah, looks like Kazuho did it yesterday" said Kazune. Karin tried to walk inside, but stumbled on the doorstep, which let her falling on top of Kazune. Kazune stared into Karin's emerald eyes, and Karin in Kazune's eyes. They slowly started moving to each other, and their lips met. Kazune grabbed Karin by her waist, and Karin stroked with her hand through his hair. Kazune dragged Karin bridal style to the living room, and laid her gently on it. Karin unbuttoned his shirt, and her hand roamed on his chest. Kazune growled and pinned Karin's arms on the couch. Karin widened her eyes. One hand kept Karin's hand pinning on the couch, and the other made its way under her shirt. When Kazune grabbed her breast, Karin moaned. Then, someone burst into the room.

"KAZUNE!" yelled Yoru. She stared at the couple and became red. "Uh, sorry that I interrupted…" said Yoru and walked backwards back to the stairs.

"Why do I always get interrupted by her…?" asked Kazune. When he looked down to look at Karin, she was gone, and Kazune sighed.

"Oh god, I wish I was dead…" sighed Karin and fell on her bed. She turned around to stare at the ceiling, and sighed another time.

"Karin?" asked Yoru. Karin sat up.

"Come in" said Karin. Yoru opened the door, and smiled.

"Sorry that I interrupted your 'almost pregnant' thingy…" said Yoru and sat on her bed. Karin blushed at that.

"I-It wasn't like that!" said Karin. Yoru laughed.

"Yeah, sure!" laughed Yoru. Karin blushed again and wrinkled her fingers. "Hey, about Kazune's birthday, did you get a present?" asked Yoru. Karin blushed more, at what Yoru said.

"Y-Yeah… But, it isn't a real present…" said Karin and leaned towards Yoru's ear. She whispered her idea, which made Yoru laugh more. "Hey! It isn't funny!" said Karin.

"It's not funny? It's hilarious!" said Yoru. When she saw Karin's sad face, she immediately stopped with laughing. "Hey, sorry" said Yoru. Karin smiled.

"No, if I were you, I would also be laughing" said Karin. Yoru stood up. "Where are you going?" asked Karin. Yoru wrinkled her nose.

"I am going to Kazune's basement with Jin" said Yoru. Karin frowned. "Search for something important" said Yoru. Karin nodded. Yoru walked out of her room, and shut the door behind her. Karin laid herself again on her bed.

_Few hours later, dinnertime…_

"And then I was like, hell yeah I won!" said Yoru as she grinned. Jin glared at her. "So, I won again from the little pop-star here" said Yoru as she folded her arms and felt proud of herself.

"Pf, you were cheating!" said Jin. Yoru glared at him.

"No, I wasn't! I learned playing videogames from the guys who took care of me back then!" said Yoru. "So, I wasn't cheating. It's called talent" said Yoru and smirked.

"Did everyone liked the food?" asked Karin. Yoru smiled.

"I didn't like it… I LOVED it! Especially the steak…" said Yoru and everyone laughed. Karin smiled and nodded. She grabbed the dishes, and washed it. When she was done, she walked to her room. She smiled towards Yoru who was playing another video game with herself. She laid down on her bed and thought of the presents.

"Kazune-kun, come to my room…" whispered Karin. And with that, Kazune entered her room.

"Karin? Are you here?" asked Kazune, since the lights in her room were off. Karin sat up and blushed.

"Ah, Kazune-kun!" said Karin. Kazune turned on the lights, and smiled.

"You didn't give me a present" said Kazune. Karin blushed.

"B-Because… It's a special one…" whispered Karin. Kazune looked at her, and sat beside her on the bed.

"What is it-"

''Kiss me.'' she demanded. He hesitated. Should he kiss her. What if he hurt her, what if things got to heavy and he couldn't stop himself. ''Please.'' she begged and pouted her lips. Who could say no to that face. So pure and so angelic. He leaned forward and his breath tickled her lips. She closed her eyes in anticipation and then she felt his lips crashing into hers. She moaned into his mouth as his tongue traced the outline of her lips and then she opened her mouth and his tongue played with hers. Drinking her sweetness, he moaned and then pushed her down and began kissing her chest and nibbling on her neck. His hands came up and massaged her breasts, pinching and tweaking the nipple taut with pleasure.

Her back arched off the bed. She moaned in pure bliss and then his teeth and lips came into play pulling the hardened peak into the hot suck of his mouth. He wasn't sure if to suck, bite or lick the nipple. So he did all three, and Karin moaned his name causing him to harden even more. Reaching down she grabbed his pants and undid the buckle.

''Kazune-kun I want you, please.'' she begged. He almost came undone with her shaky breath and when he small hand crept into his pants and grasped his erection he moaned and stood up, stripping off his shirt and his trousers. Her eyes went wild when she saw he wore no under pants.

She studied him, his perfect sharp jaw line, his high set cheek bones brought out his bedroom eyes. His lips were a crimson red and she wanted his lips all over her body. Tasting every part of her. His small nose twitched as he breathed in. Karin's eyes travelled to his chest and stomach.

God he was perfection, his hard wash board abs rippled as he moved, his biceps taut with muscle as moved his arms. Her gaze followed lower, his erection stood up, proudly, and she felt herself soak through her boy shorts as she imagined him moving inside of her.

''See something you like.'' he whispered hotly as he lay over her, captured her lips in his. Karin fisted her hands in his hair and whispered against his lips.

''Take me.''

_30 minutes later…_

"Karin, I love you…" said Kazune. Karin smiled.

"Happy birthday, Kazune-kun!" said Karin happy. Kazune smiled, and kissed her.

"This is till now, one of my best presents" said Kazune. Karin smiled, and took on her clothes, so did Kazune. They got off from the bed, and walked downstairs. There they saw Yoru, Kazuho, Jin and Micchi sitting at the table.

"Hope you had fun, Karin-chan…" said Yoru in a teasing voice. Karin blushed.

"We could all hear it downstairs…" said Jin. Karin blushed even more.

"Okay, stop that. Time for presents!" said Kazuho. Everyone nodded. Yoru was first to give the present to Kazune. When he opened it, it was a picture of them all at the beach.

"Thanks, Yoru" said Kazune. Yoru grinned. Jin gave him two tickets for a concert, which surprisingly wasn't for him, but for a band from America.

"Why concert tickets?" asked Kazune. Jin shrugged.

"I was thinking about tickets for my concert, but Yoru would slap me if I did. So, I gave you tickets for a band that is coming towards Japan" said Jin. Kazune grinned.

"Thanks, Kuga" said Kazune. Jin rolled his eyes. Kazuho then came forward with a smaller present than Yoru. It was a blue iPod.

"Happy birthday, Kazune-san!" said Kazuho and smiled.

"Thank you, Kazuho" said Kazune. Kazuho smiled again, and bowed. Micchi had the biggest present of all. Well, it was just a box, but bigger than the others.

"What's inside of- Oh my god!" yelled Kazune and blushed.

"What is it- Micchi!" yelled Karin. Micchi smiled.

"Put it under your bed, and when you need it, you can always grab it" said Micchi. Karin punched him, and blushed. "Hey, it's useful…" said Micchi careful, but then ran away from Karin's glare.

"Come back here, MICCHI!" yelled Karin, and everyone sweat dropped.

"Hey, what's inside it anyway…" said Yoru, but then fainted.


	14. Cloud vs Snow Part 1

**Chapter 12;** Cloud vs. Snow; Part 1

* * *

><p>"<em>OKAA-SAMA! OTOU-SAMA! ONEE-SAMA! <em>_ONII-SAMA!" screamed a little girl. The girl kept crying, and screaming. _

"_Little girl, you have to-" _

"_GET AWAY FROM ME!" screamed the little girl, and turned around. Her eyes almost glowed red. She was possessed. The man backed off, and ran away. The girl grabbed stones from the ground and threw it to the man. _

"_Little girl, please calm down!" said another man. She threw more stones. One landed exactly on the man's face, and he collapsed. _

"_I HATE YOU ALL! YOU TOOK MY FAMILY FROM ME!" _

* * *

><p>"Yoru!" yelled Jin. Yoru stood up. Except for Jin's face, she saw the man's face again.<p>

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" yelled Yoru and fell on her back on the floor. She curled up, and cried. "Mom… Dad…" said Yoru and sobbed.

"Y-Yoru…" whispered Jin. Yoru suddenly felt so small, and wanted a hug from her mother.

"M-Mommy… D-Daddy…" whispered Yoru, as she sobbed. Jin kneeled down, and hugged her. Yoru screamed and slammed her fists into Jin's chest. She pushed him, and slammed her head on his chest. Jin gritted his teeth.

"Yoru, please calm down!" said Jin. Yoru stopped and cried. "Now, stop crying, and tell me what's wrong" said Jin. Yoru nodded and stopped with crying.

"I remember the night… T-That my parents died…" said Yoru. Jin sat down, with Yoru on his lap. He didn't even wanted to seduce her, or make her moan. He wanted to listen. "J-Jin…?" asked Yoru and looked up.

"Yeah?"

"C-Can we visit Kyoto?" asked Yoru. Jin scratched his head.

"Well…" said Jin. Yoru started sobbing again. "If it's not hard for you… We can go if you want" said Jin. Yoru smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you, thank you, Jin!" said Yoru. Jin smiled, and patted her head. It's Karin brought her here, and Jin was glad with that.

"When do you wanna go?" asked Jin. Yoru shrugged.

"Can we go now?" asked Yoru. Jin smiled, and nodded. "Thank you so much, Jin!" said Yoru.

"Anything for my little demon" **(A/N: Jin refers Yoru as "little demon", because of her possession sometimes) **said Jin. Yoru smiled. "Okay, let's go then!" said Jin. Yoru nodded and got on her favorite clothes: boy-ish pants with a white tank top, and black vest. She got on her sneakers, and put on her hoodie.

Soon, they were sitting in the cab, going to Kyoto.

"You know, I am a little bit nervous" said Yoru. Jin looked at her, but smiled.

"It's going to be fine" said Jin. Yoru smiled and hugged him. Two hours later, they were in Kyoto. "Do you know the way back?" asked Jin. Yoru nodded.

"Shall we go to… my house?" asked Yoru. Jin nodded, and saw Yoru looking a bit sad. Suddenly, a boy was standing in front of her. "And you are…?" asked Yoru.

"Don't you remember me?" said the boy. Yoru looked closely at him, and then gasped.

"Kai!" said Yoru and hugged him. "Oh my god, Kai! I missed you so much!" said Yoru and grinned.

"Me too! What are you doing here anyway? I thought you lived in Tokyo right now?" asked Kai. Yoru shrugged.

"I wanted to go back for a little while to this place. Geez, it hasn't changed much" said Yoru as she looked around. "Oh, this is Kuga Jin, my very best friend!" said Yoru as she pointed to Jin. "Jin, this is Tagahuchi Kai, my best friend before I moved to Tokyo. He also had problems, and I met him during my gangster times" said Yoru.

"Nice to meet you, Kuga-kun! I hope you treated Kazu-kun good?" asked Kai. Jin laughed and nodded.

"Of course I did! Yoru is my girlfriend" said Jin. Kai widened his eyes.

"That's new! I thought you hated him, Kazu-kun? And, you said you didn't like boys?" said Kai and threw his arm around her shoulders. Yoru huffed, and folded her arms.

"I-I am growing up, you know!" said Yoru and blushed. Kai laughed.

"You? Growing up? That doesn't really fit…" said Kai. Yoru then got serious.

"What happened to Yuki?" asked Yoru suddenly. Kai stopped with laughing, and also got serious.

"He got banned from the group. He is now a wanted thief criminal" said Kai. Yoru sighed.

"I knew that he was going to get trouble… And, Emiko?" asked Yoru.

"Emiko is now the second leader of the group. I actually never thought he would make it" said Kai. Yoru smiled.

"I am so happy for him!" said Yoru.

"Well, Hibari is now preparing to get away from the title" said Kai. Yoru turned to Jin.

"Do you wanna go with us, to the place I've been for the last time?" asked Yoru. Jin nodded. "Okay, Kai? Can you lead us the way from my house to the group?" asked Yoru. Kai nodded, and smiled.

"Of course I will, Cloud" said Kai. **(A/N: Cloud was Yoru's undercover name in her Gangster Times) **Yoru grinned. They walked to Yoru's old house.

"So, this is what it became now…?" sighed Yoru, as she stared at the building in front of her. It was a shop for business clothes.

"I got mad at them, and I wanted to kick the crap out of them, but then I discovered that I was dreaming" said Kai. Yoru laughed.

"Well, let's go on!" said Yoru. Kai nodded and walked towards their school.

"Since you got away, the people started to get sad, and didn't won anymore prizes" said Kai. Yoru looked at him.

"Why?" she asked.

"Since you always praised them, they got happy. But since you're gone, they don't have anyone to be praised" said Kai. Yoru shrugged.

"Like I care," she said. "It's not like I want to praise them anymore…" Yoru sighed.

"Well, let's go to Hibari" told Kai. Yoru gulped. "Don't worry, Kazu-kun! I think Hibari is going to be glad when he sees you!" said Kai. Yoru nodded. "And you have the pop-idol at your side" said Kai with a grin.

"I have a name!" exclaimed Jin. Kai laughed.

"And a marvelous one, pop-idol" said Kai. They walked towards the place where Yoru lived before. Jin saw how much trouble there was in the city, and felt guilty. He had a pop-idol life, while these people barely had any food.

"Mommy, look! It's Cloud-chan!" said a girl with blonde pigtails.

"Izumi?" asked Yoru and turned around. She smiled, and hugged the girl.

"Cloud-chan, I missed you!" said Izumi. Yoru nodded, and closed her eyes.

"Me too, Izumi… Wait, what happened to Haru?" asked Yoru. Izumi's face saddened a bit.

"Haru-chan got killed…" said Izumi.

"Why?" asked Kai from behind.

"Dragon-kun!" **(A/N: Dragon is Kai's undercover name in his Gangster Times) **exclaimed Izumi. Kai smiled. "Well, Haru-chan got into a fight, and got killed by Yuki-chan" said Izumi. Yoru gritted her teeth.

"Yuki did?" asked Yoru. "He'll get sorry-"

"You're no match for him, Kazu" said Kai suddenly. Yoru widened her eyes. Jin just listened to the talk, and got surprised when Kai said that.

'_Is Yoru that strong?' _he thought.

"Yuki is no match for me? Since when?" asked Yoru. Kai nodded.

"Since he got into jail. He trained his ass off, and got stronger. I encountered him in the headquarters. Then, I got into a fight with him. He won" said Kai. Yoru gritted her teeth again.

"I'll beat the crap out of him! We'll see who's stronger! Me or him!" said Yoru.

"You're gonna beat the crap out of me?" asked a boy from behind. Yoru widened her eyes and slowly turned around. There stood a boy with dark blue hair and blue eyes; Yuki.

"Y-Yuki-chan!" said Izumi, and ran away.

"So, we meet again, Cloud" said Yuki. Yoru wrinkled her nose.

"Heh, you're gonna get sorry, Snow" Yoru laughed a bit, and smirked. Yuki also smirked. **(A/N: Snow is Yuki's undercover name in his Gangster Times)**

"I am so scared! Cloud is gonna use her strength on me!" said Yuki.

"We'll see… Cloud, or Snow?" asked Yoru.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next chapter:<br>Cloud vs. Snow part 2._**


	15. Cloud vs Snow Part 2

**Chapter 13;** Cloud vs. Snow; Part 2.

She looked at him, and he looked back at her.

"We know that I am stronger, Snow" said Yoru. Yuki smirked, and spit on the ground.

"So, what if I trained? What if you lose?" asked Yuki. Yoru wrinkled her nose.

"I don't lose" said Yoru. Yuki frowned.

"Why so sure?" asked Yuki. Yoru glared at him. Wind started to blow leaves.

"Because I know, you can't hurt me. You loved me like your little sister, just like Kai did. If you want to attack me, you are going mentally insane. You don't even DARE to hurt me. You need courage, to hurt me, and by chance, you don't have it" said Yoru. Yuki gritted his teeth. "And, why are you actually angry at me? I only said that I was going to kick the crap out of you, because you killed Haru" said Yoru. Yuki clenched his teeth. He walked towards her, and slapped her. Jin gasped and tried to attack Yuki, but Kai didn't let him. Yoru grinned.

"Heh, like that would hurt me…" she said, and rubbed her red place on her cheek. Yuki widened his eyes, and stared at his hand. "See what happens if you hurt me?" asked Yoru. She faced Yuki, and smiled. "You don't need to-" then Yuki punched her hard into her face. Yoru fell on the ground, with widened eyes. Blood started dripping from her mouth.

"YORU!" Jin yelled. Kai turned to Jin.

"You musn't get involved into a fight here. Let's stand further away. Those two can fight the whole day" said Kai. Jin gulped, and nodded. "Don't worry, I know Kazu-kun is stronger" said Kai, with faith in his voice. Jin looked worried, but nodded.

"I'm alright, Jin" said Yoru with much confidence in his voice. Yoru glared at Yuki. "So? Still going to attack me?" asked Yoru. Yuki tried to punch Yoru, but she easily dodged. Everytime Yuki tried to punch Yoru, she dodged.

"Are you going to dodge the whole time?" asked Yuki, sweating. Yuki widened his eyes, as he saw that Yoru didn't broke a sweat. "How-?"

"Don't even ask…" she said, and fought with Yuki. Yuki tried to dodge, but he got hit by Yoru's fist.

"Why is Yoru so strong?" asked Jin. Kai smiled.

"She decided to get stronger to get revenge on the guy who killed her family" said Kai. "She is actually abnormal strong. She may not be smart in classes, and in that kind of stuff, but she has an IQ higher than 200"

"How?"

"Once, I looked at her grades in her other school, she had the lowest grades. I started looking at Sakuragaoka School, also the lowest grades. But when she was with us, Hibari wanted to know her IQ, but she refused, because she is lazy. But when Hibari asked to fight with her, she accepted and Hibari found out that her IQ was higher than 200" told Kai.

"That's amazing…" said Jin in awe, as he watched Yoru fight.

"That's not the only amazing thing about Cloud-chan" said Izumi. Jin and Kai turned around. "She can see into the future. She can see if people are evil, or good" said Izumi and snuggled with her teddy bear.

"She is paranormal?" asked Jin. Kai nodded.

"Once, there was this new guy, Daigo Emiko, and I asked if Yoru could see something about him. She told: "He is going to be the new hire of the title, next to Hibari". And Yoru was right" said Kai. Suddenly, Yuki fell on the ground. Yoru grabbed an knife, and pointed it towards him. Jin looked closely at her eyes, but didn't notice an possession.

"How did you-"

"Become so strong? I have my reasons" said Yoru casually. Yuki gritted his teeth. "Look, I don't wanna kill you, like I did before. But, if you don't hurry up and get your ass out of here, you may die, you see?" asked Yoru. Yuki slammed his fist on the ground and glared at her.

"I'm not afraid of such a little girl!" he said. Yoru widened her eyes, and stamped with her foot on his stomach, which let Yuki wince in pain.

"Don't call me a little girl! I am much stronger than you!" said Yoru.

"I just warmed up-"

"Don't say such excuses, we're not in a movie" said Yoru, and looked at her side. Yuki took this as an opportunity, and kicked her leg. Yoru fell on the ground, and Yuki got on top of her.

"Why I actually followed you?" said Yuki and leaned towards her ear. "I am gonna take you…" he whispered. Yoru's eyes widened, and tried to say something, but Yuki cut her off by kissing her. Jin's eyes widened at that.

"YOU BASTARD, GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OF YORU!" Jin yelled. Yuki stopped kissing her, and looked at Jin. He smirked, and started kissing Yoru again.

"MASARU YUKI! I DEMANDED THAT YOU WILL NOT EVER AGAIN SEE THIS CITY, OR YORU!" yelled someone. Yuki widened his eyes, and stopped kissing Yoru. He looked up, to see a man with black hair and amber eyes.

"Hibari-sama!" said Kai. Yoru looked up, and almost got tears in her eyes.

"GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THIS CITY!" yelled Hibari. Yuki started to get afraid, and ran away.

"H-Hibari…" whispered Yoru. Hibari smiled, and spread out his arms. A tear rolled on Yoru's cheek, and she smiled, while running towards Hibari.

"How ya doin', kid?" asked Hibari. Yoru smiled.

"I'm doing good, Hibari" said Yoru. Hibari patted her head, and smiled.

"I thought you were dead" said Hibari jokingly.

"Me? Dead? Yeah, right…" said Yoru. "How's everyone doing in the Capital?" asked Yoru. Hibari shrugged.

"Doing their things, like always. Did you know that Yui is married with Hiroshi?" asked Hibari. Yoru gasped.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Ryuu died, Satoshi is now an important business man and Sora is now the Third Hire to the title" said Hibari.

"Sora is the Third Hire?" asked Yoru. Hibari nodded. "Hey, old man. I have a favor to ask" said Yoru.

"Anything for ya, kid"

"Is my room still there?" asked Yoru. Hibari nodded. "Can I see it?" asked Yoru. Hibari smiled and nodded.

"Of course ya can, kid!" he said and brought Kai, Jin and Yoru towards the Capital.

"Hibari-sama, I need an- Is that you, Kazu?" asked a boy. He had blonde hair and forest green eyes.

"Emiko!" said Yoru and grinned.

"Yo, Kazu!" grinned Emiko back.

"Looks like you made it. Was it hard?" asked Yoru. Emiko scratched his head, and shook his head.

"Nah, not really. But it was tiring for me" said Emiko. Yoru and Emiko laughed, and exchanged smiles. "You going to your room?" asked Emiko.

"Yup. Looking at our old memories" said Yoru. Emiko smiled, and hugged Yoru.

"Well, have fun then!" said Emiko. Yoru nodded and smiled.

"I am going to get some drinks for you" said Hibari, and let the three alone.

"This is so awesome! My room is still the same!" said Yoru. Kai smiled.

"Oh, I forgot that I had some work to do, so I'll see you later!" said Kai, and leaved the room. Yoru looked at Jin, and smiled at him. Jin smiled back.

"So, you really like-" he was cut off by Yoru kissing him. Jin widened his eyes, but quickly closed them, and put his hands around her waist.

"Sorry, that was to forget Yuki's gross taste. I want your taste" said Yoru, and giggled. Jin smirked.

"Anytime you want, I am there for you to take me. Wait, it's the opposite. I am always there to take you" said Jin. Yoru laughed.

"Hey, it's almost dinner time at our home" said Yoru. Hibari just came in, and smiled. "Hibari, I am so sorry, but we have to get back to our home" said Yoru. Hibari nodded.

"I understand, kid" said Hibari.

"Well, then I see you next time!" said Yoru.

"Wait, you using the back door or the front?" asked Hibari grinning. Yoru understood this, and grinned back.

"Back door" said Yoru. "Say bye to all the people here!" said Yoru, and dragged Jin to the window. She opened it, and let Jin stare outside. It was high. The ground was 200 meter lower.

"Y-You sure we have to get down there?" asked Jin. Yoru sighed and nodded.

"Just jump"

"Take care, kid!" said Hibari, and pushed the couple out of the window.

"BYE, OLD MAN!" yelled Yoru. Jin just looked afraid. "Everything is going to be fine, just do what I do!" said Yoru and grabbed a branch of a tree. Jin did the same, but fell on the ground.

"Ah, god…" he groaned. Yoru pushed Jin on the ground, and started kissing him. Yoru moaned and unbuttoned Jin's shirt. She moaned even more when Jin stroked her waist, and nibbled her neck. Jin grinded his crotch to Yoru, and groaned.

"So… You already have a boyfriend?" asked a sad voice behind the two. Yoru and Jin looked up, to see Yuki staring at them.

"Y-Yuki!" said Yoru and glared at him.

"What? Now you are hating me?" asked Yuki. Yoru stood up, and faced Yuki.

"Yeah, I hate you! You damn kissed me while I had a boyfriend!" said Yoru angry. Yuki smirked.

"Oh, you gave in. You _had _a boyfriend" said Yuki. Yoru frowned and shook her head.

"No, I have a boyfriend!" Yoru said, and then she noticed what she said. She slapped her hand on her mouth.

"Well, you said to me that you _had _a boyfriend" said Yuki. Yoru widened her eyes and gritted her teeth.

"Shut up, you fucking asshole!" said Yoru and punched Yuki on his cheek. He fell on the ground, and spit some blood on the ground. "Go away before I really kill you" said Yoru and glared her worst glare.

Yuki got afraid, and ran away; again. Jin smiled to Yoru.

"You are really strong, little demon" said Jin and hugged her. Yoru smiled, and hugged him back. 15 minutes later, they were sitting in the car back to their home. When they got home, Yoru got into a fight with Kazune, and Karin.

"Ah, shut up" said Yoru and walked away. Then, she bumped into Micchi.

"Did you stole my videogame again, Akemi-san?" asked Micchi. Yoru shook her head.

"Didn't have any time today-"

"Yeah, right…" he said and walked past Yoru. Yoru frowned, but shrugged and walked towards the living room.

"Uh, Yoru… I have to tell you something…" said Jin as he stared at Yoru. Yoru looked up, and nodded. He brought Yoru outside, and looked at the ground.

"What is it, Jin?" asked Yoru. Jin sighed.

"I don't think… It's working…" said Jin. Yoru widened her eyes.

"W-What…?" stammered Yoru.

"To be honest, I don't have any feelings for you anymore" on that moment, it started raining. "I am sorry, Yoru… If you-"

"NO!" yelled Yoru, as she clutched her head. "YOU DAMN USED ME!" she yelled again.

"Yoru, calm down! It isn't like that!" said Jin as he tried to approach Yoru.

"IF YOU SO DAMN LOVED ME, THAN WHY? WHY DID YOU LOVE ME?" she screamed as she walked towards Jin and slammed him to the ground. Jin gasped. She sat on top of him, and strangled him.

"Y-Yoru…! S-Stop it…!" he managed to say. As he looked into her eyes, he saw she was possessed again, like always.

"WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME, LIKE ALWAYS?" she screamed and let go of him. She laid herself on Jin's chest. Suddenly, Yoru bit him. Jin screamed.

"Yoru!" he yelled. Yoru smirked with widened eyes, and stood up.

"If you don't need me anymore, then I will show you, HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU!" Jin ran towards her, and hugged her.

"Shut up, Yoru. You need to understand that I don't love you anymore…" said Jin. Yoru pushed him away.

"I-I thought… I… You… You loved me…! You made me think I was a 'someone' in this world..! Why did you…?" she said, but then ran off.

The next day, Yoru disappeared, leaving a single note.

_Dear everyone,_

_Since I had a fight with Karin and Kazune, Micchi didn't trust me anymore, Jin broke up with me, I thought that you wouldn't need me anymore. _

_The fight was okay. I am used to it. The distrusting, was also okay. I am used to it all. BUT THAT DAMN GUY broke up with me. Because of him, I had to leave you all. Well, you wouldn't even care. _

_I just wanna say, you made me think that I had courage again, just like I had with onii-sama. Don't even look for me, don't call me. It would waste your time. _

_Yoru. _

"Look what you did, Jin-kun!" said Karin and cried. Jin widened his eyes. Micchi and Kazune glared at him.

"You made my best friend go away, Kuga-kun…" said Micchi.

"I thought you loved her…" said Kazune with a disgusting voice. Jin grabbed his jacket, and made his way out.

"YORU!" he screamed. But he couldn't find Yoru. For almost 5 months. She really disappeared. They almost searched for Yoru across whole Japan. She wasn't to be found. Even her sister, Kazuho, was gone.

"I loved- No, I love her. And I always will…" said Jin as he punched the mirror in front of him. And the mirror broke.

_A month later._

Jin looked outside the window, and sighed. It's been almost 6 months since the disappearance of Yoru.

"Breaking news!" said a woman on the TV. Jin looked at the TV, and spotted a girl with short brown hair, and brown eyes. The _same _brown eyes as Yoru. "Kaitou Cloud is wanted for stealing 5 precious emeralds in Tokyo, and murdered 7 people! If you spot her, do not approach her, and call the police. After this, you will see a documentary about Kaitou Cloud" told the woman. Jin widened his eyes.

"KARIN!" he yelled. Karin looked up, with a confused look on her face.

"W-What is it, Jin-kun?" asked Karin and stood up.

"Y-Yoru! She is still alive! AND in Tokyo!" said Jin.

"How do you know that?" asked Karin. Jin grabbed her wrist, and lead her to the living-room. They sat on the couch, and watched the TV.

"Nobody knows exactly who Kaitou Cloud is, but she refuses to be caught. Last time, she was spotted near Tokyo Tower" told a man. The TV showed how Kaitou Cloud was standing on Tokyo Tower.

"T-That's Yoru-chan!" said Karin and pointed to the TV. Jin closely looked at the actions Kaitou Cloud did.

"Beware of her! She is currently in Tokyo, so close all of your windows, and doors!" said the man. Jin stood up, and changed into his god form.

"What are you going to do, Jin-kun?" asked Karin. Jin looked at Karin, and sighed.

"I am going to find Yoru" said Jin and disappeared. He appeared on the roof, and looked above all the other roofs. He spotted someone standing on Tokyo Tower, and he made his way towards it. There, he saw a girl with short brown hair and a grey cape standing. The girl stared at him, and Jin stared back.

Her outfit was rather simple. She wore a white shirt with a grey jacket above it and black loose ribbons, a grey skirt with black lining, a black legging that stopped till her knees, black socks with white lining, black ankle boots, grey fingerless gloves. She had a scar on her cheek.

"Kaitou Cloud! You are surrounded by the police!" yelled a man's voice. Kaitou Cloud looked under her, and wrinkled her nose. Just like Yoru. Kaitou Cloud stared one last time towards Jin, and fell from the Tower.

_Next chapter:  
>Kaitou Cloud. <em>


	16. Kaitou Cloud

**Chapter 14;** Kaitou Cloud.

As she wrinkled her nose while she fell, she looked beneath her. She grabbed a rope, and threw it to a lantern. She landed and quickly ran away. Suddenly, light shone on her, which made Kaitou Cloud cover herself.

"Kaitou Cloud! We repeat; You are surrounded by the police!" the same man yelled. Kaitou Cloud sighed, and wrinkled her nose. She grabbed two guns from her pocket, and shot a few bullets towards the police. A few hit the men. She put the guns back in her pocket, and ran away. When she reached the Capital, she panted. She had been running for almost 4 hours.

"How did it go?" asked a boy with bleach blonde hair.

"Ah, like always…" panted Kaitou Cloud, and brushed some bangs out of her face.

"Stole something?" asked the boy. Kaitou Cloud nodded, and grabbed something from her pocket.

"The Bleach Crystal. Quite an beauty, ain't it?" asked Kaitou Cloud as she grinned towards the crystal, while she held it in her fingers.

"You and your obsession of crystals…" sighed the boy.

"Well, that you have an obsession of snakes…" said Kaitou Cloud.

"That's why my name is Orochi!" said Orochi. **(A/N: Orochi is "big snake" in Japanese, or just "snake") **

"Well, I am going back to Tokyo, if you don't mind" said Kaitou Cloud, and jumped out of the window.

"What a troublesome girl…" said Orochi, and sighed. Kaitou Cloud landed on a roof, silently. Not waking the people.

"Yoru?" asked a voice. Kaitou Cloud listened closely to the name, and thought that it was awfully familiar. "Yoru, I know you're there. Please, come back home" said the voice.

"I don't know who you are, so leave me alone!" replied Kaitou Cloud. A boy with black hair and golden eyes stepped out of the shadows. He had a sad face, and looked at her with guilt.

"Yoru, please stop, and come home with me" said Jin. Kaitou Cloud wrinkled her nose.

"Do I know you from somewhere? Did I ever beat you up somewhere?" she asked. Jin groaned, and slapped his forehead.

"Yoru, I know you remember!" said Jin. Kaitou Cloud frowned.

"Why do you keep calling me 'Yoru'?" asked Kaitou Cloud. "My name is Kaitou Cloud, excellent assassin, and most wanted thief in Japan" she told.

"Because you _are _Yoru! For example, Yoru always wrinkles her nose. She mostly glares, or stares at people when she's serious. And, when I stroke Yoru's waist, she'll moan" said Jin with a smirk. Kaitou Cloud glared at him. Jin slowly walked towards her.

"So? That doesn't mean-"

"And when Yoru moans, her face will flush" said Jin. Kaitou Cloud started to blush. _Never_, since 6 months ago, she blushed for a boy. She was going to be punished If Orochi discovered that she was blushing because of _this_ boy here.

"You don't even know what you're saying. You don't even know if it's real" said Kaitou Cloud. Jin groaned and approached her. _Very _fast. He pinned her to the wall behind her, and started kissing her. Kaitou Cloud widened her eyes, and pushed him away.

"Yoru-"

"Don't you _ever _dare to touch me again! I will honestly kill you!" said Kaitou Cloud. She flipped back her cape, and disappeared into thin air. Jin sighed.

"Ah, god, Yoru…" he groaned. He returned to his home, to see Karin with a worried face.

"Jin-kun! You're back! And? How did it go?" asked Karin. Jin shook his head.

"I tried to talk to her, but she disappeared" said Jin. Suddenly, his mind repeats her outfit, and her ring. "Yoru wasn't in normal in her normal form" said Jin. Karin frowned.

"What do you mean?" asked Karin. Jin put his hand on his head, and walked around.

"I don't know, but I sensed a Kamika near…" said Jin. He stopped with walking, and slapped his forehead. "I am so stupid! Yoru was in her Kamika Form! But, she had a hammer as weapon, didn't she?" asked Jin. Karin thought for a moment.

"Yeah! But, since when has Yoru-chan a new Kamika Form?" asked Karin. Jin shrugged.

"Tomorrow, we go together looking for Yoru" said Jin. Kazune and Micchi entered the room.

"I am going too" said Micchi with a serious face. Suddenly, the telephone rang. Kazune frowned, and picked up the telephone.

"Kujyou's Residence" said Kazune. His eyes widened. "Kazuho?" everyone looked up. "Oh, so you're looking for Thavmamoira? Ah, okay. When will you return? Okay, that's fine. Good luck!" said Kazune, and hung up. "Kazuho is searching for Thavmamoira" said Kazune. Karin smiled.

"Well then, tomorrow we will talk to Yoru-chan!" said Karin. Everyone nodded, and got to their beds.

_Somewhere else…_

"Pisti-kun, why don't I get some tea?" asked Mellon. Pisti frowned.

"It's middle in the night, Mellon-chan" said Pisti. Mellon fumed and stood up.

"Pisti-kun! I made you live here, in order for you to work for me!" said Mellon angrily. "Do you want to live on the streets?" asked Mellon. Pisti shook his head.

"No, Mellon-chan. I will make some tea for you. Jasmine or English?" asked Pisti.

"Let's do something else today. Like, honey tea from Turkey" said Mellon. Pisti nodded, and walked off. Mellon sat down with a sigh, and stared outside.

"Foolish people…" she said.

_Next evening…_

"So, you all done?" asked Karin. Everyone nodded, and changed into their Kamika Form. "Okay then. Let's search for Yoru-chan!" she said, and they appeared on Tokyo Tower. "Micchi, Jin-kun. Will you look that way? Kazune-kun and I will look this way!" said Karin.

"On 1 AM, we will meet again on Tokyo Tower" said Micchi. Everyone nodded, and splitted up.

"Kazune-kun, do you think we can find Yoru-chan?" asked Karin. Kazune looked behind him, to look at Karin, and shrugged.

"I don't know, Karin. But I know we somehow _can _find her" said Kazune and hugged her.

"I hope so…" whispered Karin.

_Somewhere, on a roof… _

"The stars are pretty tonight, don't you think Orochi?" asked Kaitou Cloud, and lay down on the roof. Orochi shrugged.

"Hey, you sure you have enough energy?" asked Orochi. Kaitou Cloud glared at him.

"It's me who we're talking about!" she said. Orochi sighed.

"Well, it worries me. To be such a long time in a Ka-"

"Don't say it" said Kaitou Cloud and continued staring at the stars. Orochi looked at her, and felt himself a bit guilty.

_Micchi, and Jin. _

"I sense a Kamika!" said Micchi. Jin looked up.

"From where?" he asked. Micchi closed his eyes, and concentrated on the Kamika. He pointed towards an abandoned warehouse. "Okay then. Let's go!" he said, and they flew off towards the warehouse.

Kaitou Cloud looked up, and got into her fighting stand.

"What is it?" asked Orochi. Kaitou Cloud kept staring.

"I sense two Kamika powers…" she said. Jin and Micchi arrived on the roof, and landed. Jin stared at her, so did Micchi. "What do you want now?" asked Kaitou Cloud, as she stopped with her fighting stand.

"Think logical" said Jin. Kaitou Cloud frowned. "If you can see us, that means you have Kamika powers. We only know from now, that Yoru has a dark-blue aura swerving around her. And by chance, you have that blue aura" said Jin. Kaitou Cloud widened her eyes.

"But I do wonder why that boy over there can see you too" said Micchi. Orochi grinned.

"My name is Takeshi Orochi, friend of this little fellow over here" he said, and put his hand on Kaitou Cloud's shoulder.

_Karin, and Kazune. _

"Karin!"

"Huh? What is it, Kazune-kun?" asked Karin and turned around. Kazune pointed to an old abandoned warehouse.

"I sense, three Kamika's!" said Kazune. Karin nodded, and they flew towards the warehouse. There, they saw Micchi and Jin standing, in front of a boy and Kaitou Cloud.

"Jin-kun! Micchi!" said Karin, and she landed on the roof.

"Ah, Hanazono-san!" said Micchi and smiled. Karin smiled back, and turned towards Kaitou Cloud.

"Yoru-chan…" said Karin. Kaitou Cloud gritted her teeth.

"Why does everybody keep calling me like that?" asked Kaitou Cloud. Karin's face saddened a bit, but she kept smiling.

"Yoru-chan, you are Yoru-chan. You aren't Kaitou Cloud, and you know that" said Karin. Kaitou Cloud curled her hand up in a fist.

"Stop calling me Yoru!" said Kaitou Cloud. Orochi put his hand, and calmed her down.

"Relax, Kaitou. They just don't know anything" said Orochi. Jin made his way to him, but Micchi and Kazune held onto him.

"By the way, you don't even have evidence that I am Yoru!" said Kaitou Cloud. Jin smirked, and appeared behind Kaitou Cloud, and stroked her waist. She started to moan, and immediately stopped.

"See? Only Yoru moans when I stroke her waist, so you are Yoru" said Jin. At that moment, Kaitou Cloud ran away. Jin gritted his teeth, and followed her.

"Yoru-chan!" yelled Karin.

"_Let her go, she'll remember her past" _said a voice. Karin looked up, but didn't saw anything.

_Jin, and Kaitou Cloud._

"Yoru!" yelled Jin. Kaitou Cloud turned around, and ran towards Jin. He backed off, but Yoru grabbed him by his wrists, and started to kiss him.

"You asshole, you stroked my waist…" whispered Kaitou Cloud, and they changed back into their normal forms. Jin wearing a white button shirt, and simple black pants. Kaitou Cloud wearing a white shirt with black pants, a grey scarf, and black fingerless gloves. She started to kiss him again, and unbuttoned his shirt. Jin's hands examined her body, and she moaned. Then, she stopped. Jin frowned, but she kept moaning.

"What-" she put her finger on his mouth.

"I remember…" she whispered.

"You remember it all?" asked Jin. Kaitou Cloud shook her head.

"I don't remember it _all_, but I do remember you pleasuring me… And I have a favor" said Kaitou Cloud as she stroked his jaw.

"What is it?" asked Jin.

"Pleasure me again…" she whispered.

_And this is a looooong lemon session (:_

"Hey, I remember it _all_ right now" said Kaitou Cloud as she panted. Jin looked up.

"Really?" he asked. Kaitou Cloud nodded.

"Please, call me Yoru again" smiled Yoru. Jin smiled, and hugged her.

"I'm glad you're back, little demon"

_Karin, Micchi, Kazune, and Orochi. _

"I wonder how it's going with Yoru-chan…" asked Karin. Kazune hugged her, and smiled.

"It's going to be fine, I swear" said Kazune. Orochi nodded.

"Blondie is right. I know Kaitou for a very long time, and she'll remember her past" said Orochi. Then, Yoru and Jin appeared in their god forms. This time, Yoru was in her Astrapi Goddess form, with her usual weapon; a hammer.

"Yoru-chan!" said Karin, and hugged her.

"Group hug! Kujyou-kun, Kuga-kun, you too!" said Micchi, and he grabbed Kazune and Jin in a group hug.

"Guys! Can't I even breath?" asked Yoru and panted.

"I am so glad you're back, Yoru-chan!" said Karin. Yoru smiled.

"Yeah, me too. And you, sneaky snake, you deserve a punishment" said Yoru. Orochi gulped. "But, since you helped me out, you get away. For now" said Yoru. She turned back around to her friends. "Let's begin all over!" said Yoru. Everyone smiled, and they hugged again.

_Next chapter:  
>The new millennium. <em>


	17. The new millenium

**Chapter 15;** The new millennium.

**December the 4****th****, 2011, Monday. **

Yoru woke up, as usual. Today was different. Today was her first birthday since her disappearance in Kyoto. Then, she made her way to the diner room.

"Guess what!" said Yoru. Everyone looked at her. "Well?"

"You won a new game?" asked Kazune.

"You got a guitar?" asked Micchi.

"You want some bread, Jin-kun?" asked Karin. Jin nodded.

"Thanks, Karin" replied Jin. Yoru groaned.

"No! It's-"

"Hey, did you saw yesterday's movie! It was really beautiful!" said Micchi. Jin looked up.

"Titanic, right?" asked Jin. Micchi smiled.

"Yeah! I forgot the name!" said Micchi. Yoru got mad.

"Hey! Don't you know it's my-"

"Yoru-chan, can you wash the dishes today? I am going to school with Kazune!" said Karin and smiled. Yoru looked stunned. She didn't believe this. Nobody knew that her birthday was today! She felt… small. She felt un-needed. Everyone looked at her.

"I-I… can't believe it, damn it!" she said, and ran to her room.

"I think we made her angry, or sad…" said Karin. Kazune smiled.

"Don't worry, she'll get her present tonight…" said Kazune.

"I can't fucking believe this!" yelled Yoru, and punched the wall next to her. She fell on her bed, and screamed in her pillow. Then, someone knocked on her door.

"Yoru-chan, we are going to school" said Karin. Yoru groaned, and got on her school uniform. She put on her jacket, a scarf, and some gloves, and made her way towards the school. She stopped with walking on a bridge. Snow was falling down, and melted on Yoru's face. She put her hands in her pockets.

"The clouds… are so free… Hey! That one looks like a Pokémon!" said Yoru and smiled. She walked further to her school.

"Akemi-san, why are you so mad today?" asked sensei. Yoru glared at her, and shrugged.

"Nobody knows that my-"

"Yoru-chan! Can you help me with this question?" asked Karin behind her. Yoru groaned and turned around.

"No, thank you!" said Yoru and walked out of the classroom. She ran out of the school, in the garden, and sat down on a bench. She noticed she forgot to take on her jacket. She heard footsteps coming near, but didn't move.

"Little girl, why are you here?" asked a woman's voice. Yoru shrugged.

"I am sitting here because I am pissed off by a friend" said Yoru. The woman smiled, and sat down next to her. She had red eyes, and dusky brown hair.

"My name is Karasuma Kirika, and what is yours, if I may ask?" asked Kirika.

"My name is Akemi Yoru!" said Yoru and grinned.

"Here, you can have my jacket, it's quite cold outside, huh?" said Kirika, and gave Yoru her jacket.

"Ah, uh, thank you…" said Yoru. She stared at the sky again.

"Why do you keep staring at the sky?" asked Kirika.

"It makes me happy" she said. "Think about it. While we are destroying the world, what happens with the sky? Is it hurt? Sad? When people die, they are going to heaven. And when they're in heaven, they can see anything from there. But, what happens, if the sky falls? The people there will be sad, and we will die too…" told Yoru.

"You are a dreamer" said Kirika.

"Huh?"

"Dreamers don't care about others. Dreamers have a mind for themselves, and they keep telling the other people to believe it. Dreamers are quite interesting persons, and the most trusting" said Kirika. Yoru looked at her. "So, don't forget that you're a dreamer!" said Kirika and smiled.

"So, dreamers are good persons?" asked Yoru. Kirika nodded. "But, what happens if they have a dark side in them? A demon?" asked Yoru. Kirika looked at her.

"They still exist, those dreams in you. No matter what possesses you, you still are a dreamer!" said Kirika. Yoru smiled.

"In which class are you?" asked Yoru. Kirika smiled.

"I am in Sakuragaoka High" said Kirika. Yoru stared at her in awe.

"That makes you my senpai!" said Yoru with starry eyes. Kirika laughed.

"According to your outfit, are you in Sakuragaoka Middle, right?" Yoru nodded.

_DING DONG, DING DONG. _

"Yoru-chan, are you coming home with me?" asked Karin. Yoru glared at her.

"No"

"Ah, Kirika-senpai!" said Karin and smiled. Yoru stood up, and said bye to Kirika. She grabbed her jacket, and got into a train towards Gahi Island, where they discovered the Cavern of the Gods. Few hours later, she arrived, and made her way towards the treasure store.

"May I help you?" asked a woman. Yoru turned around and smiled.

"I am looking for Akahana Chizu!" she said. The woman smiled.

"Then you must be looking for my niece. This way please" she said, and led Yoru upstairs to an room. "Chizu-chan, someone is here for you!" said the woman, and knocked on the door. Chizu opened the door, and smiled when she saw Yoru.

"Yoru-chan!" said Chizu. Yoru smiled.

"How ya doing?" asked Yoru. The woman smiled.

"I'll let you two alone" said the woman, and walked away.

"Yoru-chan, why did you come here?" asked Chizu. Yoru shrugged and stepped into her room.

"Well, to be honest… My birthday is today, but my friends are too busy with other things" said Yoru and stared out her window.

"I think I know what they're doing" said Chizu. Yoru turned around. "I think they're throwing a surprise party!" she said. Yoru thought.

"Ah, that can be true! But hey, I didn't hear you coming on TV! You broke our promise!" said Yoru. Chizu's face saddened a bit.

"Well, I didn't find the ultimate treasure. My sworn enemy did" said Chizu. Yoru looked at her.

"Who?" asked Yoru.

"Machiko Mimori" said Chizu. The name sounded familiar to Yoru.

"Hey, I have to get back. It's a few hours from here…" said Yoru. Chizu smiled.

"It's alright! Come back anytime you want!" said Chizu. Yoru smiled, and walked off the stairs.

"Bye, Miss!" she said. The woman smiled.

"Bye, young lady!" said the woman. Yoru took the train back to her home, and then walked towards her home. Suddenly, she saw a little boy coming her way with a blue balloon.

"What is it?" asked Yoru and bent down.

"A boy with golden eyes, told me to give this to you!" he said. Yoru smiled, and grabbed the balloon.

"Thank you, kid!" said Yoru. The boy nodded, and ran away. She saw a letter in the balloon. She broke the balloon, and grabbed the letter.

_Dear Yoru,_

_Today is your birthday! We may have not been kind to you, but it was for the good thing! Follow all the arrows around town. But be sure to make it on time on 21 PM! _

_Your dear friends. _

Yoru followed all the arrows, sometimes persons giving her hints. The last arrow, pointed to an building. Yoru got into the building, and followed the arrow to the roof. When she got to the roof, she looked around.

"Surprise!" everyone suddenly yelled. Yoru smiled. Karin was the first to talk to her.

"Sorry that we did rough in the morning. But, we hope you forgive us!" said Karin. Yoru smiled.

"Of course! But you all made me really angry in the morning" said Yoru. She looked around, and saw; Jin, Kazune, Micchi, Kirika, (somehow) Chizu, Kai, Yomi, Hanbei, Kazuho and Karin. Micchi ran to her, and hugged her.

"Happy birthday, Akemi-san!" said Micchi. Yoru laughed.

"Onee-sama!" she said, and hugged her. Kazuho smiled.

"Happy birthday, Yoru-san" said Kazuho, and hugged her back.

"Senpai-yo!" she said and smiled. Kirika smiled.

"Happy birthday, Yoru-chan!" And so was it going the whole time.

"Time for presents!" Yoru said, and sat down on a big blue chair, with grey pillows.

"Happy birthday, Yoru-chan!" said Karin and gave a small blue box. Yoru opened it, and grinned.

"An iPod! Thanks, Karin!" said Yoru.

"Happy birthday!" said Kazune, and gave a bit bigger blue box to Yoru.

"Yay! These are the new Chanel sneakers! Thanks, Kazune!"

"This is something that you always wanted, Yoru-chan" said Kazuho, and gave a big emerald box. Yoru stood on her chair, and opened the box. She yelled with happiness, and grabbed the present out of the box. It was an emerald electric guitar.

"Finally, an guitar! Thanks, onee-sama!" she said.

"You're welcome!" said Kazuho. Then, Jin sat next to her.

"You get two things from me!" he said. He gave her a black box, and a white box. Both with a blue ribbon.

"Wow! It's an PS3 and a Final Fantasy game for it! Thanks, Jin!" she said, and hugged him. He grinned.

"Happy birthday, Yoru-chan!" said Yomi. Yoru looked at her.

"Where is the present?" asked Yoru a bit rude. Yomi smiled.

"Right in front of you!" said Yomi. Yoru sweat-dropped.

"You, are my present?" asked Yoru. Yomi nodded.

"Tomorrow, I will be attending your school!" said Yomi. "That is your present!" said Yomi. Yoru slapped her forehead.

"Happy birthday, Akemi-san!" said Hanbei and gave her a wide box.

"Hey, it's an skateboard!" she said and grinned. "Thanks, Hanbei!" she said. Chizu then came forward very carefully.

"Be careful! It's fragile!" she said. Yoru carefully opened the box, and smiled.

"The Bleach Crystal…" she said. "Thanks, Chizu!" she said.

"Happy birthday, Yoru-chan!" she said.

"Here you are, muso-ka!" **(A/N: Muso-ka is "dreamer" in Japanese. It's a reference what Kirika said in the morning to Yoru) **said Kirika.

"An sketchbook, watercolor, and pencils! Thanks, Senpai-yo!" she said. Kirika smiled. Micchi gave her a purple box.

"Happy birthday, Akemi-san!" he said and smiled.

"An iTunes card! That's what I needed!" she said. "Thanks, Micchi!" Kai then stepped forward.

"I don't had enough money to buy something for you, but Izumi-chan had!" he said, and gave her a small wide black box. When Yoru opened it, she smiled. It was an photo of her, Izumi and another boy, which name was Haru.

"Say to Izumi that I am very happy to have this!" she said. Kai smiled.

"Happy birthday, Kazu-kun!" he said. Yoru stood up.

"Thanks everybody, to be on my birthday!" she said. It started snowing. Everyone smiled. "And I am very happy, that I have such friends!"

_Next chapter:  
>Yomi is my sworn enemy?<em>


End file.
